ANBU
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Neji never looked back, so I will also not look back and move forward. Following the code of shinobi, I shouldn't like him,I should be going with my clan to be a head. Following my heart... I rebel. nejiten little naruhina, kibaino, sasusaku, shikatem
1. Without Looking Back

SORRY!

I ACCIDENTALLY CANCELED EVERYTHING

BLAH

NOW I HAVE TO RELOAD IT

UGH

* * *

Without Looking Back

**TenTen's POV**

It was an in between time as I liked to call it, not quite dark and not quite light. The people that passed the ANBU testing were standing to the side, waiting to be formally and officially picked in. The people watching were standing to that side, people like me and the teammates of the chosen ones. I stood next to Gai-sensei and Lee, waiting and wanting to stop the inevitable.

The ANBU's were standing to the side. They were going to take care of the formality of officially accepting a person into ANBU. The people that passed were allowed to refuse but that had never happened before. The choosing began. The ANBU appeared and stood next to the hopefuls. One of the masked men stepped forward and laid a hand on Neji's shoulder, "Hyuuga Neji." Neji nodded in agreement and they both stepped back. I felt torn when I watched him step away he was stepping away from more than just a spot on the ground. This was his dream or rather his 'fate' and everyone knew that he would be chosen. He was strong, emotionless, and he didn't have many ties to the rest of the world.

The next masked man stepped forward to touch Shikamaru on the shoulder, "Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru agreed as well and I couldn't stop the small smile that touched my face. Temari really had changed Shikamaru; the lazy ass that always moaned about things being troublesome was becoming an ANBU. The world sure was ironic. He also was a good choice though; he had over two hundred IQ and could think of great strategies in a second. He had a few ties, especially the really strong one with his girlfriend Temari, but a bit of emotion training would enable him to push away emotions.

The last masked man stepped forward "Aburame Shino," he said and Shino agreed as well. He was a good choice I supposed. He didn't have any extraordinary abilities but he was skilled and pretty much emotionless. I saw Shikamaru and Shino glance back to their team before they stepped away completely. Neji didn't look back, he was severing all ties to our team, to pretty much everything. They all stepped away and disappeared to wherever.

I stared at the spot that they had been at and clenched my fist. Damn Hyuga, always having to be _better_then everyone else, damn him! And the worst part was, even though he was most annoying, arrogant, stick up his ass person I've met, I was in love with the jackass. DAMN HYUUGA! I had thought about telling him once, but had dismissed that notion. Telling the most emotionless person I've met that I loved him, nuh uh. Now I was glad I had chosen that option. It was better that he never knew, it would hurt me less.

I glanced at the other teams that had just lost a member of their team. Ino was staring at the spot that Shikamaru had last been with a sad, 'left behind' look. Chouji was gently patting Ino on the shoulder and staring at the exact same spot. Both of them were taking in the fact that Shikamaru, their childhood friend, was gone. Ino turned her head and sobbed into Chouji shoulder.

I turned and glanced at Hinata. She looked a mixture of pride, sadness, and joy. Probably pride and joy that Neji and Shino had made it, sadness that they weren't in her life. Kiba was trying to pretend it wasn't affecting him, absentmindedly patting Akamaru on thehead. Kurenai had a proud expression, but she was a teacher, all teachers are proud of their student's accomplishments.

I looked at my team. Lee was trying hard to look tough and Gai-sensei was staring at the spot that they had been. I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching the others had kept me focused away from tears but now they were begging to be let out. I gritted my teeth and ignored them, gripping one of my kunais.

_Why Neji_, I thought desperately, _Was Team Gai too weak for you? Did you need someone stronger or did you need to prove yourself? If you needed to prove yourself, who were you trying to prove to? Yourself? The Main House? _I lifted my chin and clenched my kunai tighter feeling determination. I was going to be stronger, I won't let something like this stop me from being the best possible kunoichi that I could be. Neji hadn't look back, he had just forgotten his past. If he did it, I could do it, he hadn't looked back, and I wouldn't dwell in the past of what already happened. I would forget him and forget that I ever loved him. I shook my head and turned to Lee, "Seems like he's not going to be here for you to challenge anymore," I said nonchalantly to Lee.

Lee looked at, desperately trying to hide the tears that were falling, "I'm sure I'll find another person to challenge. YOSH, if I can't find someone else to challenge I'll run five hundred laps around Konoha!"

I smiled sadly, I knew that was Lee's way of cheering up, through training. I smiled sadly at him and looked around at everyone again. I promised to myself that I'll grow stronger and stronger, I won't let anyone or anything stand in my way. "Yeah, I suppose you will…."

**Lee's POV**

I looked at the youthful blossom in our team. She was smiling at me, her lips lifting up into a grin that should carefree and happy. I might not know TenTen as well as I know Gai-sensei but I noticed some things during our seven years of knowing each other. TenTen's eyes _sparkled_when she smiled, she would light up and cheer you up. But now… they looked dead and empty, even with the smile pasted onto her face. I frowned in concern, she was never like this before, not even at the anniversaries of her parent's death. Right now, she was trying to hide her emotions, something she never did normally. She would always optimistically smile or just be happy in general. Sure, occasionally she got mad or sad but those were short and far in between, a few minutes at most. Never, _ever_ did she try to hide what she was feeling under another emotion and pass it off to her teammates. Never did her eyes look like an empty yawning hole, NEVER! So what happened to her, and why did it happen now? Oh my youthful teammate, how I wish I could help you!

* * *

first chapter

please review

thanks for reading


	2. Three Months Later

im such an idiot

how could delete that many chapters?

blah

disclaimer: no ownage

* * *

Three Months Later

**TenTen's POV**

It was three months since the three boys had been chosen and left. Everyone had changed, for some people it was slight, barely noticeable and for others it was as obvious as the nose on your face. I didn't know if I changed I couldn't really tell. The one of the only differences that I could actually tell was that instead of storing all my weapons in scrolls, I had some hidden on me as well. This proved to be extremely irritating if the guards at Tsunade-sama's door insisted on making sure the people entering didn't have weapons on them. After my fifth time or so of being late from arguing that I needed my weapons, Tsunade-sama told me to just come in unless we were on alert. The second one was that when I went through an experience that would have made me mad or sad or something like that, I just felt empty, emotionless, drained….

Lee's taijutsu had improved and he was seeing some civilian girl named Aiko. Also, surprisingly, I've become friends with the loud Temari, and the shy Hinata. We always spar together when we either feel depressed, pissed, need to, or just needed something to do. Sometime when we spar, I catch Hinata and Temari looking at me oddly. I wonder if they noticed my mask….?

**Lee's POV**

After my youthful rival, Neji, left, TenTen went unyouthfully emotionless on Gai-sensei and me. When I pointed it out a month later, she laughed it off. The next day, she seemed the same as she use to be, she was cheerful and happy but when she thought I wasn't looking, I saw her laughter fade into an emotionless mask. She uses her fake emotions to cover up the fact that now, she really doesn't care. If Neji did this to her, I will fight him and BEAT HIM UP! YOSH!

Also, I met a really nice civilian girl named Aiko. She has dark brown hair and the most enchanting blue eyes, ahhh, my youthful, beloved blossom!

**Hinata's POV**

After Shino-kun left, there was a hole in our group, the team just wasn't the same. Even if when he was here he never said much or stood to the side just watching, you _knew _that he was there, but now, it's just too small and ironically, too quiet. During the first month of Shino-kun's departure, Kiba and I would sometimes forget and almost call him when we found a bug we haven't seen before. At the very last minute, we'd remember and the silence would be deafening and heavy, crushing us.

Since Neji-niisan left, I spar with either Father or Hanabi. The only good thing that came out of Neji-niisan leaving was that TenTen-san and I became closer. One surprising aspect to our friendship is that now I am Temari-san's friend as well. Temari and I are close but TenTen and I are closer. TenTen-san is very much like the sister I never had. She always spars with me, teaches me about different weapons, and in general, is just there for me. For that I am very grateful to her. One odd thing is that she would become just completely emotionless when she thinks I'm not looking. Temari-san noticed as well and we're getting worried. I wonder if Neji-niisan leaving started this whole fake emotions thing.

**Kiba's POV**

Who knew that losing bug boy would make such a difference? Hinata and I realized how loud Shino was, well not literally, he was loud in his own way. He wasn't Naruto loud, but without him the silence is so much heavier and less carefree. Stupid bug boy, he had to leave didn't he?

**Temari's POV**

Shikamaru and I don't get to see each other that often anymore. There's the fact that I'm a Suna kunoichi, not to mention that he's now an ANBU and very busy. I'm sad that the whole ANBU business is keeping us apart, but I'm very proud of him. He promised not to forget me or get together with some tramp. Seriously though, he better not. If he does, I will totally kick his ass and beat him up with my fan.

I visited Ino and Chouji a bit ago and it seems that they're trying to move on, trying but not really succeeding. At random moments, Ino would suddenly remember something about Shikamaru and look really depressed while Chouji tries to comfort her and eats his way around several bags of chips. The only good thing I saw in Shikamaru leaving is that 1. I realized how much I love him and how much I really care, and 2. that Ino and Chouji's relationship got even stronger. They're really close and in love. Ino of course, argues with Chouji about his eating habits but that's just the way Ino shows that she cares. Watching them kind of reminds me of Shikamaru and me which serves to make me sad again. Ugh, stupid lazy ass, now I'm torn between pissed and sad, I'm going to ask TenTen to spar with me or go beat up some trees.

TenTen the toughest chick I know seemed defeated after that Hyuuga boy left. For a full week she cleaned every single one of her weapons, like EVERY SINGLE ONE! And after the week ended, she came back out with a mask that shielded her from hurt. TenTen, I swear, I'm going to hurt whoever did this to you….

**Neji's POV**

The first month with the ANBU was filled with trainings and learning necessary jutsus that might save our lives. In the second month, we received our masks and started the work. For now, we just do surveillance. We watch the citizens and the streets to make sure that harm doesn't come to anyone. We haven't received any special missions yet, but we have only been doing this for three months.

**Shikamaru's POV**

This is so damn troublesome. The first month was the _worst_, we had to go through a whole bunch of necessary lessons and tests to insure that we were strong enough to be ANBU. The second month I got my mask and started the surveillance thing that we have to do, troublesome. Because of the job, I only get to see Temari a few times and I haven't seen my team at all. I think about them and wonder if they think about me but I don't get to see them. I wonder if the others miss their teams. Knowing Neji he probably doesn't, and knowing Shino, he'll just crush the homesickness with some of his straightforward crushing logic. Damn this is troublesome.

**Shino's POV**

We went through some necessary training and in our second month as being accepted into ANBU, we received our masks. After receiving the masks, we started on our work, surveillance. Just watching can get a little boring sometimes. Thank Kami, I have my bugs to talk to.

* * *

its a filler

kinda

sorry about that

please review

thanks for reading


	3. First Meeting

disclaimer: dont own

* * *

The First Meeting

**TenTen's POV**

I threw on my clothes, a dark green Chinese style shirt and black capris. I yanked open the door and hurried out to the training grounds. Training with my team wouldn't start until about an hour later but I really needed to beat up some trees right now. I slowly walked toward the training grounds trying to figure out what had started the desperate need to beat something up. I hadn't gotten into an argument with Temari about whether or not weapons are useful against wind, and I don't remember arguing with Sakura or Ino over my choice of clothes. So what was it? Just as I was passing a bar, I realized that I had been thinking of white eyes. Damn Hyuuga, even when he disappeared from our lives he was still able to piss me off.

I was about to continue walking when a man from the bar stepped in front of me. "Hello beautiful. What's a girl like you doing here?"

I glanced at distastefully, "You're drunk," I stated coldly.

"Not too drunk, sober enough to see a girl like you should get together with me," the man slurred.

My expression got even icier, "Fuck off. I have an extremely strong urge to beat something up right now, but it doesn't mean I change it to _someone_." I was pretty sure that I could take him down, he was pretty big, but he was drunk and I was pissed. The man reached for me and grabbed my forearm. My knees almost buckled when he touched me, _Shit!_ I thought angrily, _This guy can drain chakra!_

The man leered unpleasantly at me, "Do you really think you can fight me? Even if you are a ninja, I drain chakra." He stepped closer, definitely trespassing in my personal bubble.

I tried to yank out any of my weapons when I realized that I had only brought my scrolls. _Shit! I need to get out of this, and _fast_. I need both hands to summon any weapons from my scrolls, I need both hands if I going to use the senbons on my forearm. The only weapon I have that doesn't need hands at all is the mouth senbons. And that means he has to…. Damn!_

"Too late girlie!" he sneered while leaning even closer.

**Neji's POV**

"Oi, Neji," Shikamaru drawled lazily. He was staring at his section of screens, staring intensely at a particular one.

"Hn," I grunted to him in acknowledgement. There wasn't anything interesting going on in my screens so I turned my head to look at him. He had a partly bemused, partly annoyed, and partly disgusted look on his face.

"There's an attempted raping on one of the streets in my screens," he explained. His expression was becoming slightly mischievous. I stared at him, that's what he wanted to tell me? I was about to turn back to my screens when he spoke again. "I thought you might be interested in this one because you know the victim." I turned and raised my eyebrows at him. "It's TenTen, remember, your former teammate?" he stated bluntly. "Could you go on this one?"

I frowned and glanced at Shino who had been just quietly listening to our conversation. "I'll watch your screens," Shino said, nodding in affirmation.

I nodded and walked toward where our masks laid, I grabbed mine, the phoenix and activated Byakugan. As I walked out the door, I saw Shikamaru courtesy of the Byakugan and saw him smirk. I couldn't resist taking a jab at him, "I saw that," I stated before walking out the door.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard Shikamaru demand to Shino, "How does he always do that?"

**TenTen's POV**

I struggled enough so that he wouldn't guess what I was thinking but not enough to actually throw him off. He finally got impatient and just pinned me to the ground. Then he kissed me, I smirked and flicked the holster in my mouth. Poisoned senbons flew out and embedded themselves in his throat. He let out a strangled gargle and fell on top of me. I pushed at him_, Damn it he was heavy! That and I just got drained of chakra, not sure just how much though. _I finally shoved the annoying heavy man off me and crouched by him. I felt for his pulse and nodded slightly in grim satisfaction. He didn't have a pulse, it was annoying to report to Tsunade-sama about it but it was worth it.

An ANBU landed in front of me. I glanced at him, he was a guy, it was obvious form his built. His mask portrayed a phoenix, he seemed stronger than me, and he seemed detached from everything. "Is everything settled here?" he asked flatly.

I glared, "Don't you have eyes?" I growled rather coldly. Oops, seems I'm still in my pissed off mood. I got to my feet.

The ANBU glanced at the man on the ground and asked, "Did you kill him?"

I felt flicker of irritation and hid it, "Why don't you check?" I said mockingly. I took a step forward to get away from the ANBU and my knee collapsed on me, "Shit!" I hissed angrily. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. It never came; I opened my eyes to see that the ANBU had caught me. "Thanks," I snapped curtly. I straightened and saw the ANBU's hair. Black hair, tied in a low ponytail, he was about the same height as Hyuga had been before he left. I stepped away from him in shock, "Hyuuga….." I whispered softly.

The ANBU's head snapped up to look at me, "TenTen," he said civilly.

I turned away from him,_ Think of the devil and he shall come, _I thought ironically,_ Damn Hyuuga, right when I thought I forgot about him. Or somewhat forgot about him._

"You got your chakra drained, you need to go to the hospital," he stated coldly.

"I know," I grinded out. I took a hesitant step forward and would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for Hyuuga catching me again. I yanked myself out of his arms, "I don't need your help."

Hyuuga regarded me evenly, "You just got most of your chakra drained, you can barely walk, and you're weak. You need support."

"Support, perhaps. You? Not so much," I snapped, trying to walk again.

I saw him sigh, "Stubborn," I heard him muttered before I felt a sharp hit on my neck and fell unconscious.

**Neji's POV**

I caught TenTen as she fell, she still was stubborn even after these months. I picked her up and was slightly surprised by how light she was. I jumped through the rooftops before I reached and window to Tsunade-sama's office. I knocked on it gently and Tsunade-sama yanked it open, "WHAT!" she yelled angrily. Then she seemed to realize the fact that 1. I was carrying an unconscious kunoichi and 2. it was obviously ANBU business. She sighed, "Hey Neji, why are you carrying TenTen?"

"She was almost raped, she killed her attacker," I stated emotionlessly as Tsunade-sama picked up TenTen from my arms and carried her to the table.

Tsunade-sama frowned, "Damn, that's got to be the third or so drunk that she killed in the last _month_," Tsunade-sama grumbled, "Probably killed them with poisoned senbons _again_. That doesn't explain why she's unconscious and why _you_ are carrying her." Tsunade-sama turned to me with a pondering look on her face.

I started slightly on the inside, _Three killings? She had improved._ I turned back to Tsunade-sama, "She was drained of chakra and proved to be… stubborn." I said, finally picking out the right word.

Tsunade-sama chuckled, "Which basically interprets to she wasn't cooperating and you had to knock her out to get her to come and get checked up. Right?"

"Hn," I grunted. It was scary how right Tsunade-sama was, it seemed that TenTen either did this often or everyone knew her stubborn nature.

Tsunade-sama glanced up from her examination, "She's fine, but I think she would want to break a few of your bones when she wakes up." Her expression grew thoughtful, "Technically it wouldn't be your bones she's trying to break, it would be the Phoenix's but…" she trailed off as I tensed. "Don't tell me she was able to recognize you that quickly." I grimaced under my mask and nodded, Tsunade-sama looked slightly proud and slightly upset, "She's getting good." She murmured. She turned her attention back to me, "Dismissed," she ordered sharply. I bowed politely before jumping out the window and to the headquarters.

**TenTen's POV**

I woke up groggily, and opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, white walls, and pretty much white everything. I was in the…. hospital? _Damn you Hyuuga_, I thought angrily, _You are so fucking dead if I get my hands on you!_

"Are you all right?" asked a soft but commanding voice. I turned and saw Tsunade-sama watching me with a concerned look on her face.

I schooled my expression to one of blankness, "Hai, when can I leave?"

"Soon," she said confidently, "I just want to check you one more—"

"OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" yelled Gai-sensei as soon as he saw me, "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!"

Lee was following behind him, "If you are hurt, then I will beat whoever did this, and if I do not succeed in beating him, I will run five hundred laps around Konoha!"

Tsunade-sama twitched, "GAI YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THAT LOUD IN A DAMN HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT!" she screamed angrily.

I quickly faked a smile, "I'm fine, I just need to get out of here and start training and I'll been fine." I sat up and eased my feet off the bed and to the floor.

Tsunade-sama sighed, "What is it with you Team Gai people? As soon as you guys _finally_ get healed, you guys go to_train _again. And if you have to stay in bed for a prolonged amount of time, you get restless and annoyed and _leave _anyway. _And _at the same time, I have to deal with Gai and his _loudness_in the hospital!"

That was all of her lecture I heard, taking advantage of the fact that there was an open window, I jumped out and went off to the training fields. The last thing I heard before I was completely out of hearing range was Tsunade-sama's angry yell.

* * *

honestly

i dont think drunks should be killed

of course

the guy was also a rapist so it makes it all okay

thanks for reading

please review


	4. The Decision

doesnt the title sound all cool and formal?

disclaimer: dont own

* * *

The Decision

**TenTen's POV**

I stood in the middle of the clearing practicing my aim and various other things. I had dragged all of the weapons and scrolls that I could carry that I had at my house out here to practice on them. I practiced first my normal throwing and aiming of various projectiles. After that I tried Rising Twin Dragons, I grabbed two ancient scrolls that I had found a while back. Inside, it spoke of a technique that was a lot like Rising Twin Dragons except it involved an element. I was trying to redo the technique and add fire to it, so that it was more….. lethal. You had to dodge it completely or you will burn anyway. In theory, I should be able to do it, but in reality, I wasn't sure. This was one of the many techniques that I had been looking into to try and improve my value as a kunoichi. I tried out the technique. I made a few hand signs then crossed my arms yelling, "Burning Dragon Bite!" the scrolls popped open, giving me access to millions of weapons that began burning when my chakra touched it. I could feel the warmth of the fire, but it didn't burn me. When the technique ended, I landed among the burning wood and grass with a victorious smile on my face. I made a few hand signs and made a small wave to snuff out the fire. I could finally ask Tsunade-sama for a request that will change my ninja career.

**Tsunade's POV**

I was sitting at my desk trying extremely hard not to scream from the ridiculous amount of paperwork I had to do. There was a polite knock on the door and my head snapped up eagerly, "Come in!" I yelled cheerfully.

To my surprise, the Weapon Mistress of Konoha came in. "Tsunade-sama," she said politely, bowing slightly.

"TenTen! What's the issue?" I asked curiously.

"Tsunade-sama, I would, I, well," she bit her lip as she tried to gather up what she was trying to say.

I glanced at her in surprise, TenTen never stuttered, she was confident, strong, and now, unfortunately, emotionless. "Is something wrong, TenTen?"

TenTen shook her head, "No, I just," she took a deep breathe before putting on one of her new blank expressions, "I just wanted to know if I can test out for ANBU."

I gaped, "TenTen you do know what you're asking right?" TenTen nodded confidently, "So you want to test out and become an ANBU?"

TenTen hesitated before saying, "Well not exactly, **I** don't want to become ANBU," I sighed in relief, "I was wondering if I could become ANBU as someone else."

I stared at her, "You, ANBU, someone else, WHAT?" I sputtered in shock.

"Well, yes," she said emotionlessly.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" I muttered, "All right, what's your name going to be?"

I watched as a genuine slight smile came over her face, "Katana Moondancer, a ninja that specializes in weapons."

I snorted, "Trust you to choose a name that's a weapon." I took out a form and quickly filled it in according to all her information. "Oh, hold on. I need a family member."

TenTen stiffened, "You know I'm an orphan Tsunade-sama, just put that."

"Right." I finished filling in the annoying form and looked up, "That's it TenTen. You might want to tell someone at least so that they can make excuses for you and if you want to keep yourself hidden, don't do your signature move, Neji might recognize it." I noticed a subtle tightening of her muscles at the mention of the Hyuuga prodigy. "Also, you will have a private testing, as usual, and a private and immediate acceptance seeing that you want it to be a scret. Yes I just said will, I believe you will make it. The testing is in a week, prepare. Dismissed."

TenTen nodded her understanding, "Yes Tsunade-sama. And I don't believe Hyuuga will recognize any of my attacks, people change you know," she added with a slight quirk to her lips.

As she was stepping out of her office, I asked the question that had burning for me to say, "Is this about Neji, TenTen?"

TenTen stiffened then relaxed, "People change Tsunade-sama, the Hyuuga has nothing to do with me now, and I have nothing to do with him, nor do wither one of us want anything to do with the other. By the way, one of your corners apparently has chakra."

I watched her go out and glanced at a corner behind me, "I know you're there Jiraiya, get out."

Jiraiya chuckled, "And here I was thinking I was sure I masked my chakra."

I frowned, I knew Jiraiya was pretty good at masking his chakra, "TenTen noticed you, that means you either _suck_ at masking chakra or she's gotten a lot more powerful then I thought." I turned my chair around to face him completely, "So you heard the entire exchange?"

"Yep," his expression became a little more serious, "She's strong enough to do it, strong enough to probably kick some serious ass while she does it too. Although I am wondering why she wants to keep her strength a secret, most people want others to know, no?"

I snorted, "TenTen isn't most people." I glanced down at the form that I had filled out, "Besides, remember the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji?" Jiraiya nodded, "Even though she said it had nothing to do with him, I think she's trying to shelter herself from him. She loves him, I believe."

Jiraiya glanced at the door that she had left through, "Loves or _loved_?"

I sighed, "I think that's what she's trying to figure out."

Jiraiya glanced at the door again, "Poor girl, wouldn't it be worse when she's close to him again?"

I sighed, "She's trying to prove she's strong enough to leave him or forget him or just consider him a team member. Now get out."

He glanced me sympathetically, "Want to go out for sake?" he asked with a slight smile on his lips.

I raised my eyebrows, "Last time I got drunk I nearly beat you up, remember?"

He chuckled, "Yes, but you need it. Besides, what are friends for?"

I stared at him before getting up and yelling, "SHIZUNE, I'M GOING OUT!" and jumping out the window. I glanced back, "By the way, you're paying," I added and jumped to a place that sold sake with him behind me. The last I heard in my office was Shizune's angry yelling.

* * *

haha

tsunades running away from work again

please review

thanks for reading


	5. Week of Training

im supposed to write something clever here

but my brains fried

disclaimer: dont own (or else i would add a lot more kick ass girls)

* * *

The Week of Training

**TenTen's POV**

I was at the training grounds perfecting my techniques. I had created an assortment of them during the week that didn't look anything like what I usually did; I didn't want anyone associating me with Katana. My favorite and most complex technique I created was my Twin Elemental Blades. They were two katanas that I had crafted out of my blood and my sweat. It sounded kind of weird but it was essential that they were completely attuned to me for me to accomplish the technique. The one made of my blood usually looked black, a dead fathomless black. When I touched it with my chakra or started the technique, it turned red, sometimes a blood red, sometimes fiery red, depending on what I was doing. The one made of my sweat looked like clear, unblemished silver. When I did the technique or ran my chakra through it, it turned a clear crystal shade or a clear bluish shade. The technique was my ultimate one, the one I used when there was nothing else I could do.

The only problem with this technique was a huge one. This required a ton of chakra to make. It took practically all my chakra so I couldn't use it (unless I felt like dying of course) if I was tired. Fortunately, my blades had some chakra themselves but it wasn't enough to keep me alive if I was tired.

I had decided to take Tsunade-sama's advice and was going to Temari and Hinata to tell them of what I was doing. I walked over to the house that Temari and Shikamaru shared, when he was actually there anyway, and knocked on the door. I heard a few thumps before an annoyed Temari yanked open the door. "What?" she growled.

_Oops_, I thought, _It's still kind of early but it just seemed late for me….. _"Hey Temari, it's great to see you too," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh!" Temari exclaimed, "Eh…. haha, sorry. So….. what's up?"

"Can we talk? I'm going to go get Hinata as well then we can go to my house and talk there. Is that okay?" I asked/requested/demanded.

She must have heard the slightly desperate tone in my voice, "Sure TenTen. Let me just get my clothes and fan and I'll be right out." She disappeared into the house and soon came back out with her normal outfit and her fan strapped to her back. "Let's go." We started walking toward the Hyuuga Compound when Temari suddenly stopped, "Hey, how are we going to get in, it's kind of early if you haven't noticed."

I smirked, "The guards will let me in, we have an… understanding." I smiled slightly remembering how I had pinned the unsuspecting guard to the wall in a fit of temper because he wouldn't let me see Hinata. The commotion had woken Hiashi-sama up and he had grumpily told the guard to just make sure it was TenTen and to just let me in. After that, they never stopped me except to ask for either tips on weapons or to make sure it was really me.

"Do I want to know?" Temari asked warily.

"Nope."

Temari raised her eyebrows but we continued walking on toward the Compound. At the door I raised a fist and knocked. A voice on the other side of the door asked, "Are shurikens better when there is silver on them or worse?"

"Better of course, any idiot would know that," I answered confidently. I stared at the door knowing that the man on the other side had his Byakugan activated, "You need better questions, Inasi."

The door opened to show a slightly rueful face, "No, you just know too much," he argued good naturedly.

Temari muttered something before walking through the doors. Instantly, Inasi was on alert again. "Relax, it's just Temari. Don't try stopping her, she'll just blow you out of the way."

Inasi bowed politely to both of them, "TenTen-san, Temari-san, this way please."

I rolled her eyes, "We can find it." Temari and I started walking toward the Main House, "And it's just TenTen," I yelled over my shoulder, knowing that Inasi was still watching. I heard him chuckle before I walked inside.

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up early, around the time that I knew TenTen started her training, and I went into the kitchen and made breakfast for my family. I went out to the training grounds and began my chakra exercises. First gathering it in one spot, then another, and continually doing that until I let the chakra spread out through my entire body. After completing the chakra exercises, I went back in to prepare for the day. I changed out of my casual outside wear, into my ninja outfit. My outfit had changed slightly, I wore long sleeved nets with a tank top over it and sometimes my jacket with the yin yang symbol on it. I wore simple black pants that came to my ankles and just let my hair down except for the tie at the bottom. I tied my hitai-ate around my neck and slipped on the high heel sort of sandals that I wore for shoes. I stepped out and got tackled by Hanabi. "Neechan, Neechan!" she shrieked happily.

"Hanabi?" I asked. I looked down at my sister who was hugging me and pretty much squeezing the life out of me. "Hanabi? I really, really need to breathe. Could you please let go?" I gasped out.

"Sorry Neechan!" she chirped apologetically, letting go of me.

"Why did you want to talk?" I asked curiously.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" she muttered crossing her arms.

I smiled, "Did you want me to teach a new technique or something?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"YEAH!" she yelled happily, "Oh yeah," she added, "Your friends are here, you know, Temari and TenTen-neechan."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Ummm…. How about I'll teach you tomorrow, promise." I added seeing her doubtful look.

"Kay! Have fun with Temari and TenTen!" she yelled while running back to her room.

I shook my head with a small smile on my lips. I began walking out to the training grounds which was where TenTen usually waited for me. Her simple reason had been that she could also practice then instead of wasting time. I stepped out and arrived at the training grounds to see TenTen throwing various weapons in the air to hit the leaves that Temari was blowing up. "Hi," I called to them.

Temari paused in her wind calling, "Hey Hinata!" she yelled cheerfully.

TenTen looked up and grinned, she threw one senbon to a leaf without looking and called, "Did Hanabi tell you or dance around it until there were holes?"

I walked up to them and smiled, "There weren't any holes when she told me, but why did you want to talk?"

TenTen's face became serious, "Let's go to _that _place, it's kind of private." Temari and I both frowned slightly but nodded and followed her out of the Compound and into the forest.

**TenTen's POV**

We zipped through the trees and finally landed at 'our' place. It was small clearing that Hinata found. It was surrounded by trees that were perfect for target practice and they were strong enough to hold up when hit by wind. There also was a river close by that Hinata could practice at. I sat at one of the high branches with Temari sitting on her fan that was balanced on a slightly lower branch and Hinata sitting next to Temari. "So what's the fire?" Temari asked bluntly.

I observed their expression, slightly tensed and fearful, the awful look of waiting for something that you weren't sure was good or bad. "I'm testing for ANBU," I finally said bluntly. They gaped.

**Temari's POV**

TenTen was leaving me, us, just like Shikamaru had done. She was leaving me, even after she knew first hand what it felt like to be left behind. She was going away and where she would stop having to pretend that she actually felt anything other than a deep determination to get stronger. Her emotions had disappeared the day that Hyuuga left her. She was going to join ANBU, the elite, the place where there was a ninety percent chance that you'll die on your missions, the place where you were suppose to kill without hesitation and do anything at any cost to protect Konoha, the place emotions didn't exist. I knew that she was well suited for the job, she _had_ become emotionless and strong. She didn't have any connections except for her old team, one which had left, the other two just kept to each other mostly, and Hinata and me. But she couldn't seriously just _leave_ us like that, was she doing this to prove herself to herself, to officially say that she didn't care that the stupid thrice damned Hyuuga left?

**Hinata's POV**

I wanted to scream, run, rip my hair out, grab TenTen by the shoulders and scream and yell some sense into her, but I didn't. That wasn't the way a Hyuuga behaved and if I did that, she would just laugh and ask where the polite Hinata Hyuuga had gone. How could she even think of that when she knew through personal experience how much it hurt the people that knew that person when they joined ANBU? But what could Temari and I do, we both knew that she wasn't coming to us for permission to join but agreement. She was rather well prepared for it though, strong, emotionless and skilled. The only thing that I could do was help her so that she wouldn't die on a mission, because Kami knows I can't stop her! I sighed and glanced at Temari, she had on a pissed/understanding look on her face. Oh dear, this was going to end up as one long argument….

**TenTen's POV**

I watched as they thought out what I had just said. I watched as even the Hyuga calm couldn't stop Hinata's expression from contorting before becoming calm again, and don't even get me started on Temari's. Temari finally gathered up her voice, "JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled. I opened my mouth to explain but she went on, "MOST OF THOSE THRICE DAMNED MISSIONS ARE S-RANKED AND THERE'S A NINETY PRECENT CHANCE THAT YOU'LL DIE. YOU ARE SEPARATED FROM THE PEOPLE YOU KNOW MOST OF THE TIME AND NOBODY IS EVER THE SAME AFTER THEY COME OUT OF ANBU! ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR THAT STUPID HYUUGA, HE'S NOT WORTH IT, HE ISN'T WORTH YOUR DEATH!"

I stiffened, "This had nothing to do with the Hyuuga, don't even bring him into the conversation. This is about myself and what I want to do. I'm well suited for it and you can't argue with that. I have almost no bonds in Konoha, I'm strong enough to not be underestimated, and I'm good at assassinations. You have to admit it's true. Not to mention the fact that you didn't let me finish."

Temari took a deep breathe, "This better be good," she growled.

"It's not necessarily good, but it's important." Temari nodded as a show to go on, "I'm not going as myself, I'm going as Katana Moondancer, an orphan that specializes in weapons."

Hinata frowned, "If you get put in the same squad as Niisan, then he'll recognize you. You guys have been training together and been on the same team together for about, what? Eight years?"

I smiled, "I thought up of some new techniques. And I didn't come here to talk it over with you guys or to ask your permission. I came to tell you of my decision and ask if I have your approval. If I don't, fine, if I do, even better."

Temari sighed, she pulled out her fan and opened it, "Then what are you waiting for, start practicing!"

Hinata smiled slightly and put up her hands in a Hyuuga fighting stance, "If we can't stop you, might as well make sure you don't die on us, right?"

I smiled and flipped out one of my numerous scrolls, "Right!"

_ Temari and Hinata trained me for that week to improve even more before the ANBU testing. They made clones and had me see if I could hit all of them when there were several running at me, they had me practice any elemental techniques, the only one I refused to show was my Twin Elemental Blades. I practiced in private when they were both away with family something or another, perfecting it, running it over for any flaws. _

_I probably fought harder in that week than I had ever fought in my entire life. Temari had me practicing to fight were with wind whipping at me, she wasn't afraid to hurt me while training, unfortunately, Hinata was. When I fought Hinata, she would refuse to do any attacks that could seriously hurt me which infuriated me. Finally, she did the Sixty-four Trigrams on me after I yelled at her for not trying. To everyone's surprise, including mine, I was able to stand up and attack her with weapons, I just couldn't use my chakra so I was stuck with attacking with my weapons that were on me. After that incident, she didn't hold back which helped me to improve. That became the attack she used the most to test my resistance and speed on it. After training with it for so long, I was practically able to move fast enough to either dodge or block the hits. Later Hinata told me that most people were a little slower than her, but a few were faster and harder. She warned me to be careful if I ever had to fight Hiashi or Neji, I told her I had no intention of fighting either one of them. I really, really hoped that I improved as much as Temari and Hinata said I did, because if I didn't, I was going to die an early death._

_

* * *

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TENTEN CANT DIE

haha

thanks for reading

please review


	6. The Testing

i doubt the anbu testing is this easy

i also doubt that they have such a weird testing

but i just kinda went with whatever

disclaimer: dont own

* * *

The Testing

**TenTen's POV**

I sat up in bed, today was the day of the testing. Today, I'll find out if my training and getting hit by wind every few seconds was worth it. I changed into an outfit that I didn't wear everyday. I was wearing a baggy dark green shirt with long nets under it. I was wearing simple, loose black pants and my hair was tied into two low ponytails, quite a lot like Tsunade-sama's. I also put on high heel sort of shoes except they resembled boots and fingerless gloves that had knives that sprang out. Then I began the extremely long process of fastening on all my extra weapons and scrolls. Two katanas strapped to my back, scrolls hidden under my clothing, a dagger on each inside of my wrist, a kunai down each boot, and senbons I wove into my hair somehow, all that with my normal kunai pouch and normal shinobi gear. I looked at my hitai-ate and finally tied it around my head, I was officially ready. I sprang out of my house via window and knocked on Tsunade-sama's office window. "You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly when she opened the window.

She gestured me in, "Yes." She looked over my attire and gaped slightly at my hair, it was common knowledge that I downright _refused_ to put it down. "You certainly look different, but I was wondering if you wanted a mask or something like that."

I raised my eyebrows, "If I make it to ANBU, I'll be wearing my mask all the time, I'll just put on a hood or something."

Tsunade-sama actually appeared concerned, "How about you do a genjutsu over your eyes just in case anyone sees. Also, I'll need to tell Lee and your sensei if you are to pass."

I shrugged indifferently, "You can tell them, just remind them both to not talk to anyone about it unless they're sure it's Temari or Hinata."

"Alright then," Tsunade-sama said, "That's settled. Ready for the testing?"

I caught the slight dismiss that she didn't order and bowed. I did a quick genjutsu over my eyes, turning them an emerald green and walked out the door. The last thing I heard from that office was a soft good luck uttered from Tsunade-sama's lips.

-x-

I arrived at the testing grounds a little later then most people. There were six competitors, me included. There were only four people at the grounds and I observed as they foolishly practiced a few hand signs or wisely meditated. I stood in the corner and observed them. I found out everyone's names after the last one arrived. There were Abimi Gen, a girl specializing in this flower jutsu, Haru Hamako, a girl specializing in water, Ichigo Hotaru, a boy specializing in fire, Moki Washi, a boy that seemed to specialize in air but I wasn't sure what that meant, and Kindai Yasuo, a boy that seemed reluctant to fight yet did it anyway, the is up with that? He still seemed a powerful opponent, just reluctant unless he had a reason to get hyped up.

**Anko's POV**

I sighed as I stood in front of the group of ANBU hopefuls. There were only six people there, and in the end, only one person will be chosen, "All right you stupid maggots," I yelled. I noticed a few of them wince at my language or my volume, "If you pansies can pass the first stage of the ANBU testing, then you will be eligible for the last competition. The six competitors are Abimi Gen, Haru Hamako, Ichigo Hotaru, Moki Washi, Kindai Yasuo, and Moondancer Katana. You are allowed any type of attack, please try to refrain from killing, the mess is impossible to clean up. Now, the private testings will begin, so SHUT UP AND STAND STILL WHILE YOU WAIT!"

**TenTen's POV**

All the ninjas that walked in didn't come back out, so you had to assume that there was another exit. I was the last one to be tested. When my name was called, I walked forward and through the door. I was met with utter darkness; you couldn't see anything, just hear your breathing and almost feel the silky caress of the darkness. I cautiously slipped out kunais and held one in each hand, Anko had said that there was to be no killing but accidents happen, no?

I finally heard a deep, emotionless voice began talking, "You are to fight the people coming toward you. They are clones but they can do damage to you. If you can kill all of them, depending on how long it took and how efficient, you pass. Begin."

I pulled out a few more kunais and stood ready. I closed my eyes, there wasn't any use in keeping them open. _Alright_, I thought rationally, _Stay calm and breathe. Focus on your target, vision how the room looks, listen for their breathing, steps, _anything_! _I took a deep breathe and let it out, listening to a barely perceptible echoes they made. _There!_ I smirked and jumped into the air and turned, throwing kunais and senbons only, I didn't want to show more then I had to. I hit all the targets I had 'felt' and landed back down, hearing the faint poofs of them disappearing. I counted the poofs. _Hmmmm_, I thought, _They had fifteen clones jump me in complete darkness. Now what the_ hell_ is that suppose to test?_

"Well done Moondancer," droned the voice again, "You may leave through the door to the right of you."

I walked toward the said door and yanked it open. On the other side, I found two other people, Ichigo Hotaru and Kindai Yasuo. I made sure there weren't any weapons that someone could see that would tell what I specialize in and sat down near them in a chair that was so thoughtfully provided. "Hello," Kindai whispered softly, "I'm Kin—"

"I know," I interrupted, "You're Kindai Yasuo of the Kindai clan. You are an extremely skilled shinobi that only became one because your clan made you, am I correct?"

Yasuo smiled reluctantly, "A complete bullseye."

Ichigo snorted, "You obviously know my name was well."

I smirked, "Ichigo Hotaru of the Ichigo clan, skilled, and specializes in fire, am I correct?"

Hotaru chuckled quietly, "Yeah, that's what got me through this stage."

Yasuo smiled, "I just surrounded myself with chakra and waited for the clones to run into it."

Both of them turned to me, "Not telling," I said abruptly, "You can just know I survived."

Anko appeared in front of us, "All right maggots, "You managed to pass the first part of the testing, the second part is much harder. You guys are going to fight each other and the last person to be standing or to forfeit will become the new ANBU. Prepare yourselves."

The walls around us flickered and disappeared to show a rough landscape, the place of our fight. "Best of luck gentlemen," I said was an ironic smirk on my face, "May the best shinobi win."

**Anko's POV**

I watched the maggots as they leaped apart from each other and either secured a place to hide and wait or searched out the others. The Ichigo boy was searching, the Kindai and the weird Moondancer kids were waiting. Ichigo reached the Kindai boy first. This was going to be interesting…..

**Ichigo and Kindai**

Hotaru jumped out and landed in front of Yasuo rapidly making hand signs for a fire attack. "Katon: Flying Phoenix Feathers!" he yelled when he finally finished the jutsu.

Yasuo jumped out of the way and stood in a ready stance. He flipped out two kunai shaped weapons and threw them at Hotaru making a few hand signs. "Suiton: Body Bind Freeze!" The kunai shaped weapons barely touched Hotaru but it was enough. The weapons melted and sank into Hotaru's skin. "I'm sorry," Yasuo whispered as Hotaru fell to the ground, paralyzed. He jumped away to find his last opponent. He didn't really want to fight, but his clan wasn't really giving him a choice to do anything but his very best. And his very best also meant that most people fell before him.

**Anko's POV**

_Eh, that was interesting_, I thought as the Kindai boy began jumping pretty close to Moondancer's hiding spot. _He's pretty powerful, he just might be the winner. The only problem with him would be that he isn't very motivated seeing he hates fighting._ I glanced at the Ichigo boy being taken away to be healed and sent back home. I turned back around to see that the Kindai boy pretty close to where Moondancer was. To my surprise, the girl walked out and met him with two kunais in her hands. I looked at both of the, observing their stances, chakra, and confidence. _This one's going to be quick, _I thought._ Don't know who's going to win, but it's going to be quick. _

**Kindai and Moondancer**

Yasuo was slightly surprised when Katana stepped out of her hiding spot, she looked confident and unfazed at the fact that she was about to fight a shinobi. "We're the last ones left," Yasuo told her, "Whoever wins this is going to be the ANBU member."

Katana chuckled without emotion, "And yet only one of us wants the membership."

Yasuo slammed his fist down on a conveniently paced rock, "I HAVE NO CHOICE!" he yelled. He gathered himself up, "I-I can't let down my clan."

Katana suddenly disappeared from in front of Yasuo and landed behind him, "I'm giving you a choice," she whispered, and hit him on his neck.

Yasuo felt himself falling, _Thank you Katana-san, thank you and good luck_, he thought before he hit the ground.

Katana stood up after Yasuo fell, "It's over," she stated calmly.

**TenTen's POV**

Anko appeared in front of me, "Congratulations Moondancer. Normally you could receive training on the use of a katana and other weapons but I get the feeling you don't need it. Except for one thing, do you know how to use poisons or healing or anything like that?"

Mentally, I thanked my preferences to a quick death and Hinata who had taught me a few healings for weapon injuries. I wasn't up to Sakura or Hinata's level, but I could heal moderately and be considered a healer. "Yes, I know a little of both," I replied.

"GOOD!" Anko exclaimed happily, "Then consider yourself a new ANBU. If you go to Tsunade-sama and tell her your name, she'll give you a mask and the gear. Then you can choose what you're going to do." Anko paused to bite off a dango from a stick, "Now run along before I really do get pissed because of all this unnecessary work." She poofed off somewhere and I was left alone.

* * *

i ADORE anko

thanks for reading

please review


	7. The Acceptance

woot woot

tenten got in YA!

haha

disclaimer: no ownage no pwnage *sigh*

* * *

The Acceptance

**TenTen's POV**

I knocked on the window of Tsunade-sama's window. I opened it a few seconds after I knocked and hopped into her room. I bowed politely and looked up to see a Phoenix mask. I carefully kept my face blank before turning to Tsunade-sama and said, "I passed, Anko-sama said I was to receive my gear, mask, and assignments from you."

Tsunade-sama smiled proudly at me before becoming professional, "Right! Katana, this is Phoenix, a member of your new team. You're going to be Dragon and you'll meet the other members of your team, Owl and Beetle. Dragon, Phoenix is the leader of your squad. They should be coming in a few seconds, I bet that lazy Owl is slowing Beetle down again."

I glanced at Tsunade-sama, accepted the mask and carefully slipped my mask on and let go of the genjutsu on my eyes. "I suppose Owl is the lazy genius, Nara, and Beetle must be the Aburame guy." I turned to Phoenix, "If Owl is Nara and Beetle is Aburame, you must be the Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji I presume?"

Phoenix stared at me through the mask, "You are?"

I smirked under my mask, "You didn't hear my name when Tsunade-sama first said it?" I asked with a mocking lilt in my voice, "A pity."

Tsunade-sama frowned at me. She turned back to Phoenix, "Her name is Moondancer Katana, she specializes in weapons and sometimes poisons. She even knows the basics of healing."

We all heard a lazy knock on the door before an Owl masked man and a Beetle masked man stepped in. "Tsunade-sama," drawled the lazy voice of Owl. Beetle just bowed.

Tsunade-sama nodded at them and gestured toward me, "This is your new teammate, her name is Moondancer Katana and you will call her Dragon."

I tilted my head slightly, "The lazy ass, the hidden silent, and the prodigy. What a group you guys make."

Shikamaru stared at me for a moment, "A girl?" he complained, "Tsunade-sama! Do you know how long and troublesome it's going to be to try and explain to Temari?"

I snickered, "I'll explain it to her if you'd like, I need to go tell some of my 'ties' I'm going anyway." I turned to Tsunade-sama, "What's my assignment going to be?"

"Hmm?" Tsunade-sama murmured. "Oh yes, hold on. Phoenix, Owl, and Beetle, dismissed." They all stepped out of the room after a bow. She turned her attention back to me, "You'll be working with them on small A- rank to S- rank missions, they're finally allowed off surveillance because they now have four people. I know you have issues with the Hyuuga that you have to set straight but it's the only group that's around the same level as you. Also, maybe if you're around him more, you'll move on."

I opened my mouth to protest that I had nothing to move on from, but then I stopped. I didn't really love the bastard after all this time did I? Oh well, even if I did protest, it wasn't as if Tsunade-sama would believe me. "Hai," I agreed reluctantly.

"Good," she said relieved, "Does anyone know about this? Someone that could cover for you?"

I smirked under the mask, I couldn't help it, "Hinata and… Temari."

Tsunade-sama laughed, "Seems Owl doesn't have to worry then."

"They said that'll they'll tell Gai-sensei and Lee when I get accepted, I really didn't want to sit through a session of how youthful I am." I said.

"All right," Tsunade-sama said, taking on a more official tone, "You will j—"

Shizune burst into the room right at that moment, "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade-sama frowned, "This better be good Shizune."

"There's a girl outside challenging Moondancer Katana to a one-on-one battle. Whoever wins gets to go into the ANBU," Shizune quickly said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Please don't tell me the girl is a fangirl of Neji's."

"How are you able to tell?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Does she dress like a slut, simper, swoon at and flirt with 'hot guys' and yell at anyone that gets too close to 'their' man?" I asked dryly.

"Yes, no, yes, and yes."

"Then she's a fangirl," I said as an affirmative, "And I accept, it's always fun to fight."

"But," Shizune stammered, I stopped, "She's a wind specialist….."

I glanced at her in surprise, "That's it?" I calmly walked out the door and went out. Outside there was a large gathering of people with ANBU members blocking them from stampeding. The girl stood in the middle. She was dressed like a slut, short revealing skirt and top with a fan in her hand. I glanced around the crowd and saw Temari and made a small twisting motion with my wrist, it was a motion that we made up.

Temari's face lit up when she saw me in an ANBU mask. "Kick her butt Dragon, no gets to carry around a fan but ME!"

I chuckled, I couldn't help it, Temari had always been able to make me smile. I walked up to the slut and pulled off the hood. "I'm Dragon, a new ANBU member. I'll be your opponent today."

The girl just sneered at me, " I'm Mai Lakota. I'm waiting for the oh so great Moondancer Katana to show up. Apparently she's a coward as well as a weakling because she's not showing up."

I frowned under the mask, I pulled out my clear katana from my back and faced her in a fighting stance. "I am Katana, ready to lose?"

The girl smirked, "I mastered the winds, there's no way you can beat me."

I smiled under the mask, "Never say never."

**Neji's POV**

I was sure the Dragon girl was going to lose. TenT—I mean, the Weapon Mistress couldn't beat Temari and she wasn't called the Weapon Mistress for no reason you know. Dragon slid into a fighting stance. It was a good stance and to my surprise, I could see traces of the Hyuuga fighting stance in it for some reason. I watched as Dragon started off with the usual throwing of kunais, senbons, and shuriken. There wasn't much effort in any of the throws, she was just testing the Wind user. "Is that all you have?" Lakota yelled, "I heard that the pathetic Weapon Mistress did better than that in her fight against Temari!"

Dragon chuckled, "Rising Twin Dragons is rather difficult I imagine, all that balancing on air and aiming, it was quite well done." Her tone turned colder, "Me personally, I've always preferred more…. how do you put it, simplicity."

"You mean you can't fight that well!" the girl shrieked.

Dragon sighed, "You want me to do one of my easiest techniques? Fine, I will, brace yourself." Dragon jumped up in the air and yanked out a long scroll, "Katon: Senbon Rain!" I watched in surprise as a whole bunch of senbons burst out from the scroll and raced toward Lakota. The senbons took on a fiery glow as they raced to stab Lakota and I realized that the attack had managed to combine fire and weapons and yet still be formed. Even though Lakota blew wind at the senbons, the senbons stayed, the only difference being that they began to literally burn. Lakota was hit by two of them and the rest formed a circle around her. The senbons melted away and a fire burst out, "Forfeit yet?" Dragon asked calmly.

Lakota didn't answer, she was unconscious from the smoke that had accumulated in the circle of fire. "Good job Dragon," Tsunade-sama called out, "You are officially and publically part of the ANBU squad with Phoenix, Owl, and Beetle."

Dragon knelt before Tsunade-sama, "Thank you."

Tsunade-sama nodded, "Your work will officially begin in three days, be prepared. Also, come here." Dragon stood up and cautiously approached her. Tsunade-sama summoned something and quickly drew something on Dragon's shoulder, "You are now an official ANBU member, I thought you would rather pass on the official leaving junk."

An ANBU tattoo was now glowing on Dragon's shoulder, she touched it briefly. Dragon stood up, "Hai," she said softly before seeming to disappear. Later, I realized that she didn't disappear, she just so fast that the naked eye couldn't see her.

* * *

oh yeah

tenten kicks ASS

(fangirl ass which isnt much but it feels good right?)

heehee

thanks for reading

please review


	8. The Discovery and Beginning

oooooohhhhhh

doesnt this chapter sound EXCITING

haha

disclaimer: no ownage

unfortunately

* * *

The Beginning and Discovery

**TenTen's POV**

I jumped to my house and removed and hid all my ANBU gear. After putting the gear away, I leaned on the wall next to the door and waited. A few seconds late, one person barged in with a timid figure behind her. I stopped Temari with a kunai, "Don't you know its manners to knock?" I asked with a smirk.

Temari turned, pushed away the kunai, and glomped me. "Congratulations bun-head!"

I struggled under her, "Get off me you freakin' wind user! Damn, you weigh a lot!"

Temari just laughed and hopped off me, then helped me up. "Congratulations TenTen-chan," Hinata whispered.

I turned to her, "Thanks Hina!"

"Yeah, by the way, Shikamaru was thinking of you," I added with a smirk.

Temari snapped her head in my direction again, "What did he say?"

I laughed, "He was asking Tsunade-sama if she knew how troublesome it was going to be to explain that he had a girl in his team that he was going to be spending a lot of time with."

Temari squealed, "Awwwww… he was thinking about me!"

I rolled my eyes at this, "No, shit genius," I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT BUN-HEAD," Temari yelled.

"I said no shit genius, wheat-hair."

"Ugh! You are so dead bun-head!"

"Like—"

"G-Guys, s-stop yelling," Hinata admonished quietly.

Temari and I grumbled good-naturedly but did listen to Hinata and stopped yelling at each other.

**Hinata's POV**

I watched Temari and TenTen yelling at each other and smiled. TenTen actually was going out in her own way to reassure us that she was the same. Sure, it still hid her emotions but fake emotions were what she always showed. She didn't even seem to realize that she hid her emotions the rare times that she dropped the fake emotions act but she didn't notice that _we_ noticed as well. I smiled, TenTen really had to stop putting others before herself.

**TenTen's POV**

I smiled and was about to say something about Hinata's relaxed expression when I heard the distinct poof of someone popping in next to us. Temari grabbed her fan, Hinata slid into her fighting stance and I held a poisoned kunai at his throat. The smoke cleared and showed a terrified messenger, "T-T-Tsunade-sama s-said that I-I-I w-would find K-Katana h-here."

Hinata nodded, "She'll come, dismissed." the poor guy nodded vigorously and poofed away.

I looked at the spot he had been and sighed, "He stuttered worse than Hinata." Hinata turned to glare at me, I flinched, "Well, I better go, no?" they nodded and left while I went to my room and changed into my ANBU uniform and pulled the mask over my face. I activated the traps in my house and jumped out the window.

**Tsunade's POV**

I waited until TenTen was right in front of me to tell her the troubling news. "TenTen, we found out what clan you belong to, you belong to the Ryuu Clan."

TenTen flinched, "Assholes," she hissed under her breathe, "I want nothing to do with them, they left me."

I sighed, "Yes, but apparently they did it for your own good. See, your father started abusing the powers of that clan so they kicked him out but he knew that his wife was pregnant. So the bastard tried to steal you away because even at birth you were well attuned to the clan powers. Your mother, in a desperate attempt to stop him, took you and left you at Konoha in the care of the Sandaime and left to fight your father. In the fight, she was killed when she wouldn't tell him where you were, he's still at large and he's a S-class criminal. And no I have no idea what rank you are in that clan."

She sighed, "Not exactly the best family you could hope for is it?"

"Wait," I ordered, "There's more. Apparently, your mom put a memory ninjutsu on you so that it was harder for your father to get to you. Also, your real name seems to be Tian Tian."

She sighed and gently rubbed her forehead. Taking on an official ANBU tone, she bowed politely and said, "I'll consider everything you told me Tsunade-sama, this isn't going to stop me from joining ANBU."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I was wondering if you'd like me to release the ninjutsu put on you."

TenTen stood straighter, "That would be convenient, would you please do so?"

I stood up from behind the desk, making hand signs, I muttered, "Kai," and placed my hands over TenTen's forehead.

I watched in surprise as TenTen's brown eyes turned golden and catlike, she began shaking and she just collapsed. When I bent to help her up, she brushed my hands away and smiled, "I'm fine Tsunade-sama." I looked closely at her eyes, they were back to normal. She bowed and quickly stepped out of the room. I felt my knees weaken and grabbed the table for support, TenTen's mother must have been one heck of a ninja with that strong of a ninjutsu.

**TenTen's POV**

I sped to back to my house and changed into my usual outfit. Black cargo pants, dark blue green Chinese shirt, low heels, half finger gloves, and the usual hiding of weapons and scrolls. I jumped up and raced out the door to my team's training grounds. I stood in the middle of the clearing and began with the usual throwing of various projectiles. As I threw them, I began sorting the information out, _So I'm the daughter of some messed up S-class criminal in the Ryuu Clan. My mom fought my dad to keep me safe and left me at Konoha. I don't know what status I am in the Ryuu Clan and seriously don't really care either. Actually, if my dad's a S-class criminal, one day I might have to hunt him down, what fun….._

A voice interrupted my musings, "I see you've gotten better."

"Neji….." I whispered and whipped around with another kunai in my hand. He was standing there with the usual cold arrogant smirk on his face. He was dressed in his ANBU uniform but his mask was missing. I scowled, "Hello Phoenix," I growled.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're still strung up on that?"

I laughed, I knew my voice was cold and not like me, "No, I'm strung up on the fact that you didn't visit your teammates and the people you considered friends at least once."

He stayed blank, "I didn't have t—"

"Bullshit," I interrupted him, "Shikamaru visited Temari at least three times a month, tell the truth, you didn't want to see us."

He flinched just the slightest bit at my accusation, "I was training."

I raised my eyebrows at this excuse, "So was I, but you don't see me staying away from Temari and Hinata for any reason do you?"

"You're friends with Hinata?" he asked flatly.

I nodded and smiled, "She's gotten a lot stronger."

He nodded distantly, "Hn."

I scowled, "Asshole…" I mumbled quietly.

He looked up at this comment and smirked, "Oh really?"

I snorted, "Are you going to see Lee and Gai-sensei?"

"No."

"Why'd you come to see me anyway, Shikamaru and Shino got boring?" I asked mockingly.

"No."

"I heard that there's a girl in your squad now, I hope Shikamaru the best of luck."

"He said Temari didn't really mind but told him that if he cheated on her she was going to beat the crap out of him."

I stared at him in shock, "What do you know, he can say a complete sentence!"

"Hn."

"That just totally killed it Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"Well," I said fake cheerfully as I picked up my weapons and scrolls, "I hope you the best of luck in dealing with your teammates and missions, gotta go!" I left with a poof to go to Temari, Hinata, and my training spot.

* * *

heehee

go mocking of hyuugas short sentences!

thanks for reading

please review


	9. Relearning of Many Things

and NOW i introduce thee to the DRAGONNNNNNNNNN

haha

disclaimer: no ownage, except for my GORGEOUS dragon of course

* * *

Relearning of Many Things

**TenTen's POV**

_Hinata and Temari spent all their free time to help me relearn my clan jutsus. They were there when I figured out that my clan was really _really_ involved with dragons and of Chinese origins. They were there when I summoned my first small dragon and they would have been there when the dragon told me of the clan's history and all that stuff but the dragon told them that it was a secret only allowed to be heard by the Ryuu Clan member. After that, I pulled ahead in my techniques really fast. I summoned all sorts of dragons but my favorite was Kaiori, the Head Dragoness, a huge female dragon that could deal with all elements. She was a bright shiny indigo color and had catlike electric blue eyes. She and I became great friends when we practiced together (which pretty much meant she tried to kill me and I tried to keep from getting killed) but she warned me to summon her at only last ace card. With her help, I mastered quite a lot of collaboration jutsus. She said she could have probably taught me more if she knew me from childbirth which just served to make me even more pissed off at my asshole of a father. Soon, we had to stop training and I had to go and start my work as an ANBU._

Tsunade-sama called my squad to her office to tell us the mission. Once we entered she smiled shakily and said, "Its part seduction mission and part assassination mission."

I stood up, "_Fuck_ no," I hissed angrily.

Tsunade-sama looked at me imploringly, "It also is an _assassination_ mission, and you're good at that."

I scowled, "Jeez, thanks Tsunade-sama."

"Not to mention that this guys a S-class criminal, his name is Tikori Kashi. He's been accused of black market drug dealing, rape, and thieving but his damn status kept him safe. Katana, I know you hate seduction missions but could you please just do this one?" she added as if I hadn't interrupted her.

I crossed my arms. "That's what you said last time I had to do one," I growled, not bothering to sit down.

"Also, your group is the only one that has a girl that's young yet skilled enough to go," she added, a pleading note creeping into her voice.

I scowled under my mask, "Tsunade-sama, I really _really_ hate you right now."

The stupid Godaime just smiled, "I'll give you enough mission money to buy you a new katana."

I remained scowling, "I'm good with the katanas I have," I grumbled gently brushing my fingers against the hilts of the katanas strapped to my back. "And I'm doing a genjutsu, also, there's no hell way I'm going to do anything other than kiss him."

Tsunade-sama smiled, "I'll leave it to Owl and Phoenix to make up a plan."

Owl sighed, "Troublesome…." he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Phoenix nodded, "We accept the mission."

I began randomly spinning a kunai, "Asshole…. I can't wait until Tsunade-sama finds a gay seduction mission."

Tsunade-sama coughed hard and began choking, trying desperately not to laugh, "Ahem….. alright then, Dragon you may do a genjutsu on your face before you remove your mask, dismissed." As we were all walking out the door she called out, "Oh, and Dragon?"

I turned and raised my eyebrows although she couldn't see, "Yes?"

"Please do try and not scare my messengers to death next time," she asked, a glint of mischief on her face.

I scowled, "He's lucky I didn't have my traps set," I muttered rebelliously as I walked out the door.

Once outside, as I was about to just walk off in my own direction, Owl, Beetle, and Phoenix stopped me. "Look," Owl said calmly, "Even if you hate us, you're going to have to get along with us. If we don't work well together, it's just going to make the missions and the Godaime more troublesome."

I laughed and made a few hand signs to do a genjutsu on my face before lifting the mask off, "Are you proposing that we go out and hang or something?" I now had my regular length (which was about down to my waist) blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Owl, Beetle, and Phoenix all removed their mask, "Why not go to the new restaurant that opened about a week ago?" Beetle, now Shino, asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I did have to do a little more training but whatever." I turned and began walking and paused when I noticed they weren't following, "What?" I asked, a bemused smile on my face, "Lazy ass is right, if we don't get along or know each other better, our missions are going to fail. Besides, that restaurant that Shino mentioned is really good."

I waited for them to catch up this time before continuing to walk, "So what's your name troublesome woman."

I sighed, "It's Katana, lazy ass."

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru of the Nara Clan obviously," he said holding out a hand to shake.

I smirked and shook his hand, "Katana, Moondancer Katana of no clan."

"I'm Aburame Shino of the Aburame Clan," Shino said, holding out a hand to shake.

I grinned, "Pleasure bug boy." I smiled and shook his hand to show I was kidding.

"Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga Clan," Hyuuga stated coldly, nodding my direction.

I smiled distantly, "And it talks, who knew?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Look troublesome woman, can you at least try and get along with him. It's not like he _did_ anything to you did he?"

My lips tightened and I was soon glaring at Shikamaru for his comment, "You have no fuckin' idea about anything about me. Don't assume, it only makes an ass out of you."

"We're here," Shino interrupted before Shikamaru could pry more. I gratefully accepted the interruption and walked into the restaurant.

I looked around, looking for a table when I noticed Hinata and Temari and remembered I had promised to have lunch with them. "Oh crap!" I said and hugged both of them, "Sorry guys, I completely forgot!" Temari and Hinata glanced at me in surprise until I did the stupid wrist motion thing that was just between us.

Temari laughed, "Bitch, you should have warned us first!"

Hinata gasped, "Temari don't use that sort of language!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to my squad group, "Yo, can we sit with them. I know that lazy ass would _love_ to and I kind of promised them so please?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat next to Temari, "Troublesome…." he muttered, then he kissed Temari on the temple, "Hey love," he whispered really quietly.

Hinata and I grinned, "AWWWWW," we chorused cheerfully.

Temari ignored us and started kissing Shikamaru dead on. Hinata turned to Shino and Hyuuga, "Hi Shino, Niisan, sit down!"

In the end, I ended up sitting next to the Hyuuga and Hinata sat next to her old teammate Shino, "Yo, wheat-hair, lazy ass, stop sucking face and order your damn food or _I'll_ order for you." Temari turned pale and quickly separated. I smiled at Temari, a real genuine smile, "I know," I said to the small question in her eyes, then the teasing note in my voice came back, "But please, please save it for the bedroom. I mean, I'm fine 'cause I accidently walked into you two doing _it _and walked back out without you guys noticing but Hinata's innocence is still intact you know?"

Temari giggled, "Not too sure about that, remember Naruto and Hinata are dating?"

I laughed, "Wheat-hair I think you just got Hyuuga tense again."

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just eat."

We ordered our food from a stupid waitress that kept staring at Hyuuga instead of paying attention out orders until I finally threw up my hands and said, "Kami Hyuuga, go get a mask or something. This girl's getting really irritating."

Temari giggled, "Aw, Katana, getting jealous?" I scowled and at her and she yelped as a senbon embedded itself a centimeter away from her finger. "Fine, fine," she muttered, "Defensive much?" she added as she handed me my senbon back. I flipped her off.

The waitress quickly got back to her senses and hurried off to get our orders. Temari suddenly got an evil gleam in her eye and she turned to the guys, "So, what do you guys think of the girls in your team?"

I promptly thumped my head onto the table, "Someone freakin' stab me," I muttered resignedly.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari concerned, "Is that a trick question, because if it is I'm telling you that Ino and I are only friends."

Shino shrugged, "Hinata is getting skilled in the Gentle Fist fighting and she's mastering her ultimate defense well."

Hinata blushed, "S-Shino!"

Temari smirked and turned to Hyuuga, "So, what do you think of TenTen?"

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, "And I'm going to be saying my opinion front of two of her best friends?" Temari glared until he shrugged carelessly, "She's an okay kunoichi. She's skilled in the area of weapons and decent at genjutsu."

I smirked when he said this, this guy had no idea how much I had changed. I was now decent at taijutsu and ninjutsu and extremely skilled in the art of weaponry. I was quite good at genjutsu and could do ones that even Hyuugas could barely find the flaw in. Temari laughed, "You obviously haven't met her recently then."

Hyuuga gazed at her coolly, "No I haven't."

Temari stopped laughing, "You haven't seen her since the three months that you left for ANBU?" her voice rose to an angry shriek, "TenTen's right, you are an asshole you unfeeling, cruel, fucked up jerk!"

"T-Temari," Hinata exclaimed at her language, "That's my cousin you're talking about!"

Temari's eyes remained bright and angry, "He's also the asshole that br—"

I quickly interrupted, "You might not want to finish that sentence Sabaku no Temari," I warned coldly.

Temari paled then took a deep breathe. She grinned trying to lighten the mood, "What you're going to stop me weapon freak?"

I grabbed a scroll from somewhere, "What, you think you can beat me?"

"You did not just—!" Temari yelled, "Moondancer, you are SO dead!"

I grinned, "That's only if you can beat me wheat-hair."

"AUGH!"

Temari chose that moment to try and jump me when Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. "Stay still troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbled.

Hinata giggled, "You guys are almost _too_ predictable now," she said, still giggling.

I fake pouted, "I'm too predictable Hinata, should I do something _un_predictable then?"

Hinata seriously went from pale to sickly. She began wildly waving her hands in front of her, "T-T-That's o-okay, s-s-seriously, its f-fine."

I smiled sweetly and turned to Temari who was still being restrained by Shikamaru, "Chill Tem-chan," I said cheerfully, "How about this, I'll buy you that new fan you've been trying to get."

Temari gaped at me, "REALLY! HOW!"

I smiled, "I have some really good connections with the manager."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Temari shrieked, "YOU'RE WELL KNOWN IN THE BEST WEAPON SHOP AND FAN SHOP IN THE FUCKING WORLD?"

I winced, "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP DUMBASS!"

Hinata frowned at both of us, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BOTH OF YOU!"

We looked at each other and cracked up, the boys that had followed us looked slightly alarmed, wondering if we were sick or something. I dragged Temari to the shop and flashed my ID to the manager, he knew that I liked to genjutsus on my face sometimes. I sighed happily as I walked around with my friends and new ANBU squad members, I was learning new things and relearning a few things from my old friends, Shino, Shikamaru, and (dare I say it) Neji. Now if only I could quickly relearn the junk about my clan…

* * *

haha

lecturing and shouting hinata

how i wish to see that picture

thanks for reading

please review


	10. The Mission

first mission

more kicking ass

woot woot!

disclaimer: no ownage

except for the absolutely AWESOME po-

oops

i almost gave something away

* * *

The Mission

Dragon met the other people in her group at the gate at dawn the day of the mission. They nodded to each other in silent acknowledgement and jumped out to the forest.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sighed at the complete silence that we were traveling at. My strategy was that we could get Katana and Neji both into the place so that Katana could do the seduction and she'll have backup power if she needed it but I got the feeling that if I said she needed backup she would pin me to the nearest tree with her kunais. Shino and I could stay at the edges and be pretty much invisible until the time came. We would be the extreme back up. Talking about that, we need to find out how we're going to kill the guy in the first place. Troublesome…..

**TenTen's POV**

I scowled under my mask as I thought about the mission. I couldn't believe Tsunade-sama was sending me to a seduction mission after last time! Last time I had gone, I had gotten all the information I needed from him and killed him…. the issue was that I killed him in front of all his guards so I had to fight my way out. She lectured me on that, but I was only too happy to kick ass, standing and looking pretty wasn't my style, more like Ino's. I felt my frustration about the mission grow and gritted my teeth, DAMN IT!

**Shino's POV**

I felt the killer aura coming from Dragon and almost flinched, whatever or whoever she was thinking about was making her extremely angry. I sighed and sped up a little so that I was right next to her, "Dragon," I called quietly.

She turned, "What's up Beetle," she growled, obviously still thinking about whatever made her pissed.

"You need to calm down," I stated blandly, "I could feel a killer aura from you three feet away."

She cocked her head to the side, "My mistake Beetle," she said just as blandly.

I narrowed my eyes under the mask and was about to say something when Neji said, "Let's stop here, Shikamaru you can tell us your plan."

We all jumped down and everyone but Katana pulled down our masks, as we were jumping down, I heard Shikamaru mutter, "You're not going to like it…"

**TenTen's POV**

I angrily set up two medium sized tents and froze, "Yo Phoenix?" I called.

Hyuuga stopped talking to Shikamaru and turned to me, "Yes?"

"Am I sharing tents with another guy?"

I saw Hyuuga flinch and Shikamaru tense up, "Yes."

I sighed and gently rubbed my temples, "Fine, whatever."

I heard Shikamaru breathe a sigh of relief and continued to set up the tents. Once I finished, I helped Shino to collect the firewood then lay protection around. Shino had his bugs surround the camp to warn him if intruders stumbled around us. I asked the boys if they needed to approach the area around the camp and when they said no, set up traps and an assortment of tripwires. When Shino and I finally finished, Hyuuga and Shikamaru were sitting in front of the small fire waiting for us. I sat down next to Shikamaru and Shino and turned to Hyuuga. "So, who am I sharing with?"

I saw Hyuuga gently rub his temples, "I'm sharing with you because Shikamaru would get killed by Temari and Shino's bugs probably won't recognize your chakra and suck out your chakra."

I raised my eyebrows slightly under my mask, "Shino's bugs ar—" I stopped, Shino's bugs knew my chakra, they shouldn't know Katana's though, "I mean, oh never mind! Whatever, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

Shikamaru leaned forward slightly to start explaining, "I was thinking that Katana and Neji could go undercover as servants."

I snorted, "If the Hyuuga can bow his pride that long that is."

Shikamaru glared at me, "Katana?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, my sincere apologies. What else?"

Shikamaru sighed and formed the seal sign thing that helped him think, "The man apparently loves a good challenge for a girl." I growled under my breathe, this was why I seriously hated seduction missions. "So I was thinking that Katana you can play the shy girl or something and Neji will just stay for backup." I opened my mouth to argue, "If you won't take him for backup, think of the fact that you will be kept guarded once he gets interested in you, we'll need updates, Shino and me."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Yeah fine." I got up and dusted off my pants, "Can I go get some sleep now?"

Shikamaru frowned, "I think so, Neji do you have anything to add?"

Neji stared at all of us for a moment before saying, "No, I don't have anything to say."

"Oh thank Kami," I muttered happily before going toward the tent. Right before I entered I stopped, "Yo, don't come in 'kay, I need to change."

Shino and Neji nodded, Shikamaru blushed slightly and waved at me. I grinned when I sat inside the tent. I spread out the two bedrolls and laid down in one. The mission was starting, and personally, it was irritating.

That night it was extremely stifling in the tent. When I finally went to sleep, I woke up in a flash with my hand covering my mouth, stifling my scream. I sat there panting for a bit before jumping up and grabbing my katana. I jumped away to a clearing I saw earlier and began practicing. I began calming down as the rhythm and beat of slicing and cutting of the blade began to calm me down. I smiled happily, now I was calm enough to perform one of my sword dances.

**Neji's POV**

I snapped awake and looked around to see what or who woke me up. I looked to my side and stiffened when I saw Dragon's empty bedroll. I sighed and touched it. The bedroll was cold, Dragon had left a while ago. I sighed in annoyance and went to get Shino and Shikamaru for help. I stepped into their tent and quietly got their assistance. We stopped our looking and went into stealth mode when we heard the swish and click of metals. We sneaked around behind a tree and all of us started when we saw Dragon. The clearing was flooded with moonlight and she looked like some sort of heavenly being, but not a good one, more like some vengeful heavenly being.

Shikamaru stared in shock, "I wonder why she's out there….." he whispered in my ear.

Shino shrugged, "It seems that she just couldn't sleep and went out for some extra practice."

I frowned and continued to watch her, "Dragon should have told us before."

Shino shrugged and Shikamaru shook his head, "Who knows how the female mind works?"

Shino and Shikamaru left but I stayed and continued to watch. Dragon moved from one move to the next, her swaying ANBU clothes somehow making her look graceful. Even now, she still had the mask on. I frowned, she was very talented, she probably could even rival the Weapon Mistress for the title.

_I found out that Dragon did this every night. She always woke up with her hand clasped over her mouth and left the tent to go out into a clearing and get some extra practice in. she never complained in the morning if she was tired or anything. Shikamaru, Shino, and I continued to watch her at times but we decided that she was good enough to take care of herself and was worthy enough to be trusted._

**TenTen's POV**

Hyuuga and I were walking toward the house (actually it was more off a mansion) of Tikori Kahi when I remembered my old tattoo. I stopped and Hyuuga turned, "Yes?" he asked coldly.

I smiled sweetly and put chakra into my hand and gently brushed it along my calf, "Nothing, I just had to hide something."

He raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing me, "Let's hurry," he finally said.

I laughed and tossed my (genjutsued) blonde hair over my shoulder, "Patience is a virtue Hyuuga dear."

Hyuuga grimaced, obviously not liking the teasing tone in my voice. He turned his back and continued walking, I smirked, I could still get under his skin.

_Hyuuga and I snuck into the house of Tikori Kashi and posed as servants. I made sure that the perverted asshole saw me and noticed me. I wore a simple modest kimono that had slits to my knee and put my hair up into one bun with chopsticks (senbons) stuck through it. The moment I took on the bun hairdo, I saw Hyuuga scowl, it was rather amusing to piss him off, but I kind of wondered why he was so opposed to it, after all, I use to have it all the time. The man noticed me like the minute I passed his sight in his jacked up mansion. _

_-x-_

Hyuuga and I snuck into a secluded room to talk and have Hyuuga relay information about how far I'd gone. "I'm pretty good I suppose," I grumbled. "But if that asshole leers at me one more time, I won't be held responsible if I rip his balls off."

I say Hyuuga's lips twitch, "Do that afterwards," he said calmly.

I snorted, I was about to say something when I heard the distinct sounds of Tikoi, his guards, and the current bed buddy he had. "Shit," I hissed nervously. If they saw Hyuuga and me alone, it will probably pull away our cover and the mission would be very much screwed. I bit my lip nervously and finally made a decision. "Yo, Hyuuga," I whispered quietly.

"Hn?" he asked as his eyes scanned the windowless room for a way out.

"Don't lick my lips," I warned before I grabbed his collar and kissed him. I felt him stiffen and wrapped my arms around his neck. We looked like some love struck couple kissing and trying to find some time alone. I heard the door open and timed it perfectly so that they saw us together before I jumped away from him stuttering apologizes and excuses.

The current bed buddy squealed, "That is soooooo cute! Isn't it Kashi-kun? They're sneaking away time just to spend with each other!"

I did my best not to grimace and instead, blushed, "I-I a-apologize, my l-lady."

I noticed that Tikori was glaring slightly at Hyuuga and smirked inwardly, he was jealous. That meant he'll stay away a bit before he made his move it try and 'claim' me or some crap like that. When we were dismissed, I turned to Hyuuga with a strained smile, "Let's forget we did that okay? It was for the mission." The Hyuuga nodded and we parted ways

-x-

A few days late I received contact from the bastard. "Yumi Lieka?" called out some guy I recognized as one of Tikori's guards.

I stepped out and smiled shyly, "Y-Yes?" I stammered quietly.

I saw the guard roll his eyes, "Tikori-sama would like to see you."

"O-Oh?" I whispered, "P-Please hold o-on a m-minute." I shut the door and dressed in the kimono and applied the poison lip gloss (got it from Ino, only the best kunoichi of seduction would have crap like poison lip gloss) and walked out. I followed the guard into the room and walked in. I made my expression into a demure one but inside, I was crowing happily. Hyuuga and I had finally discovered all we needed to with the help of servants that the big dude himself. Now I could finally kill this jackass and go back to Konoha and complain with my friends. He instantly grabbed me and kissed me, licking my lips. I smirked and pulled away, now he was poisoned (the poison was fast thank Kami) and I pulled out a kunai and stabbed him at an angle. I stepped away and smirked, "Girls _are_ fighters, something you found out too late."

Kashi-teme looked shocked and fell to the floor, clutching his side. I smirked and felt a slight prick on my side, I ignored it and bent down to check if he was dead. I smiled when I realized he had no pulse and pulled on a blank expression and screamed. Everyone rushed in and Hyuuga came along. I smirked at him and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. The Hyuuga found me (freakin' Byakugan) and we jumped out the window and met with Owl and Beetle. I smiled, first mission complete _and_ I got to kill someone. All in all, it wasn't that bad except the seduction part. I happily put on my mask and changed back into the ANBU uniform. Time to head back!

* * *

yay!

mission accomplished

*song turns on then off*

thanks for reading

please review


	11. Coming Back Home

eleventh chapter

(longest story ive ever done i think...)

GO SHINO'S AFRO!

disclaimer: dont own

* * *

Coming Back Home

**Katana's POV**

I sighed in relief when we approached the Konoha gates. We stopped at the border of the forest and Hyuuga looked around with the Byakugan briefly. "Masks off and hidden."

We all slid off our masks. I placed the genjutsu in place before taking off the mask and tucking it behind my cloak. I grinned, "This is awesome!" I said cheerfully. I flicked my blonde hair back, "It's nice to release your hair once in a while."

Shino muttered something that sounded like 'the hell?'

I turned and scowled at him, "Did you say something bug boy?"

Shino sighed, "You're in ANBU, you're not supposed to care about your hair in the middle of a battle."

I shook my head, "I don't, and it's not like you can understand what I go through. You're a guy _and_ you have practically no hair!" Glancing at his afro, I considered what I had just said, then let it go. It wasn't like it really mattered.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. He was rubbing the back of his head with an irritated expression, "Cut it out you two, this is too troublesome…"

I smirked, "Is Temari too troublesome lazy ass?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "Shut up."

I snickered quietly until we reached the gates. Once we passed the gates, Shikamaru was glomped by a black blur. I hid my laughter behind coughs and my hand as Shikamaru unsuccessfully tried to get his troublesome woman off. "Temari, I need to breathe!" he protested angrily.

I laughed, "Yo fan freak, miss me?"

Temari got off Shikamaru and hugged me, "Hey weapon obsessed, somewhat."

I giggled quietly while Hinata came forward to greet her cousin and teammate. "Hello Niisan, Shino-san," she whispered.

I pretended to pout, "What, Shikamaru and I aren't special enough to be greeted?"

Hinata blushed and began stuttering that it wasn't true when Temari cut in, "Yeah, but you guys got a greeting from your truly!"

I snorted, "You almost killed Shikamaru and you said you barely missed me. Oh yeah fan freak, great enthusiasm."

Hinata giggled, "I'm sure Temari is happy and enthusiastic in seeing Shikamaru again. I just hope they show it behind closed doors…" Temari and Shikamaru blushed while Hinata and I cracked up.

I laughed and poked Temari, "I blame you in the corruption of our innocent little Hinata-chan."

Temari snorted, "You're the one that taught her the so called fine art of violence."

I huffed and pretended to look annoyed, "Violence is a very fine and delicate art, thank you very much!"

Hinata watched as Temari and I both pretended to be mad, huff, cross our arms, and turn our backs on each other. "I pity your boyfriends….." she whispered quietly.

I cracked up, "I personally pity Temari's. I suppose I would pity mine as well if I had one!"

Temari looked affronted, "I wouldn't be talking Hina! You totally have Naruto twisted around your little finger! You say sit, he sits. You say talk, he babbles. You say jump, he asks how high!"

Temari and I gave each other fives while we laughed. Hinata sniffed with the air of an affronted noble, "I'll treat that comment with the contempt it deserves!"

I smiled, "Which is none at all, right high and mighty Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata grinned, "Right!"

Shikamaru sighed and kissed Temari on the cheek, "Hi troublesome woman."

Temari let out an unTemari-like squeal and gave him a hug, "I missed you, you freakin' annoying lazy ass."

Shino shook his head and nodded to Hinata in greeting, "Hello Hinata."

Hinata smiled and gave him a slight hug, "Hello Shino-san."

Neji sighed, "We really need to submit the mission report."

I sighed, "Party crasher…." I mumbled.

Temari giggled, "Come on Shika-kun."

I laughed and turned to Hinata, "Shikamaru and Temari are being all lovey dovey over there, where's Naruto?"

Hinata bit her lip, "Fox and Snake are on a mission."

I smiled, "And the two beautiful married people are worrying right?"

Hinata pushed me lightly, "Shut up Katana!"

I swayed slightly when she pushed me. I let out a yelp in shock when I hit the ground. "Shit that hurt!" I rolled over slightly and looked at my side. Under my cloak, a blooming red stain was growing. "Oh damn shit…." I muttered as I passed out.

**Hinata's POV**

"KATANA!" Temari and I shrieked at the same time.

Shikamaru frowned, "She must have gotten hit when she killed the target."

Temari's eyes glinted angrily, "Fucking dipshit, I hope he rots in hell."

Niisan bent and picked TenTen, "Shino, report to Tsunade-sama of the mission before she sends an ANBU squad. Shikamaru, Temari, help me get Katana to the hospital. Hinata, run ahead of us and find Sakura or Shizune."

Shino nodded and disappeared as he raced away. Shikamaru and Temari quickly arranged TenTen in Neji's arms so that her wound was uncovered and I raced ahead of them to find Sakura. I found her in a few seconds and I yelled for her to get ready for a poisoned patient. After all that, all we could do was wait.

Temari scowled and leaned against Shikamaru, "Ironic that she might get killed by a weapon and poison is it no?"

"SHE NOT GOING TO DIE!" I yelled without thinking.

Shino arrived in time to hear me scream, "Tsunade-sama is coming, stop worrying Temari-san."

Shikamaru wrapped one arm around Temari and rubbed the other one against his forehead, "It'll kind of suck if she died on our first mission…. this is so troublesome…"

-x-

Shizune and Sakura burst out about two hours later with identical smiles on their faces, "She's fine!" Sakura yelled happily.

Temari slumped onto Shikamaru in relief, "Oh thank Kami…" Shikamaru smiled slightly and rubbed Temari's shoulders comfortingly.

Shino sighed, "She's stable?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," Shizune said with a smile, "She'll be just fine after a few days of rest.

Neji-niisan relaxed slightly and I smiled, "When would she be able to have visitors?"

Sakura smiled kindly, "You can go right now if you'd like. But—"

She was ignored as both Temari and I raced pass her and burst into the room. I skidded to a stop next to the bed, "Katana?" we asked cautiously.

TenTen groggily opened her eyes, "Fuckhead, I swear I'm going to rip his guts out and feed it to the fishes that'll probably die from asshole poisoning…" she grumbled.

Temari tackled TenTen into the bed, "TENTEN! You're okay!"

"Oh SHIT! That hurt like hell," she shrieked. She unsuccessfully tried to pry Temari off, "I'm fine but you're not going to be if you don't let go, and Shikamaru isn't going to be very happy about that now is he?"

Temari grinned and climbed off her. I smiled, "You're fine if you can threaten us like that." I turned from Tenten when I heard Shikamaru, Shino, and Niisan come in. "You can stop worrying guys, she's fine."

Shikamaru sighed and walked behind Temari to wrap his arms around her. "Stop fussing troublesome woman."

I giggled, "You guys look really cute together," I teased.

Temari laughed and snuggled closer to Shikamaru, "Shut up," she mumbled into his chest.

Tenten let out a cheerful, full out laugh, "Is our ruthless Wind Companion _embarrassed_?"

Temari threw a senbon at TenTen who caught it with an amused smile. "Oh shut up _Dragon Lady_."

TenTen laughed, "Shy Kunoichi, I think our friend Wind Companion _is _embarrassed!"

We looked at each other and laughed. Sakura stepped in with a relieved smile, "Katana, you're okay then?"

"Thanks to you Sak, I would have been a goner without you."

Sakura smiled, "By the way, what's with the nicknames?"

Temari laughed, "It's our fighting names. When we go on a mission together without anyone else, we use the nicknames to keep the enemy from realizing who we are."

TenTen smiled, "It's like the ANBU masks and codenames, except we don't have masks."

Temari snickered, "_You_ do."

Temari swiftly grabbed Shikamaru and flipped away from her spot as twenty weapons crashed into where she had been. "KATANA!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" she drawled lazily.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE WEAPONS WHEN YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! AND ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THE FLOOR!"

TenTen sighed, "Just have Tsunade-sama take it off the mission payment part for me or something." Sakura sighed and nodded. "Oh yeah," TenTen said, "Do you have any of the poison left that was extracted from me?"

Sakura frowned, "We have about a bagful….. why?"

"May I have a sample?" TenTen asked politely, "I'm really good with antidotes and it's still in my bloodstream isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "It's weird though," she said softly, "Your body seems to have already neutralized it."

TenTen grinned, "Yeah, it does that sometimes. As long as I'm alive, the blood continues to neutralize the poisons. I'm immune to a lot of them."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "How do you know for sure."

TenTen grinned cheerfully, "Easy! I get some and stick it into my bloodstream!"

Sakura gaped and stared at her. Temari laughed and gently patted Sakura's back, "No she's not suicidal, she's just obsessed with weapons and poisons and poisoned weapons…" Temari paused, "Actually, thinking about it, sometimes I really wonder about what poor condition her sanity is in…"

Sakura sighed and walked out of the room muttering something like, "Like Gai's team…. So annoying… Kami help me….. Better not happen often…"

Temari and I burst into giggles when she finally walked out of the room. TenTen crossed her arms, "My sanity is intact, my reasoning is not." She kept up the angry façade for a few more seconds, and then we all cracked up.

We stopped laughing when Tsunade-sama stormed into the room. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU INJECT POISON INTO YOUR DAMN BLOODSTREAM! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT KILLS YOU?"

TenTen blinked, "Nice to see you too, Tsunade-sama."

Temari and I smiled, "Hello Tsunade-sama," we said politely.

Tsunade-sama turned to us, "Oh hello Temari, Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. By the way Hinata, Fox and Snake are back."

I sat up and was half way to the door when I stopped and looked back, torn. TenTen grinned at me reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Hina, do greet your Fox." I smiled and waved as I sprinted out of the room and swiftly went to the arms of love and husband.

**TenTen's POV**

Tsunade-sama watched Hinata run out with a soft smile on her face then turned back to me with a scowl. "T—I mean Katana, you really have to be careful. Poisons are dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Tsuande-sama, I'm the second poison expert in all of Konoha, you really need to stop fussing." Before Tsunade-sama opened her mouth, I turned to Temari, "You might want to talk with your lazy ass and all that sap. You can go with him because I'm not spending another minute here."

Temari grinned, "Are you going _there_?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU'RE INJURED AND YOU NEED TO STAY IN BED!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

I sighed, "Tsunade-sama, I heal almost as fast as fox boy that Hinata is married to. Besides, Sasuke and him probably got injured during their mission, shouldn't you check up on them?"

She shook her head with a smile, "Sakura taking care of it, and probably lecturing them on being safer too."

I sighed and made a few hand signs, "Gotta go, I _hate_ hospitals…." I didn't hear what Tsuande-sama yelled as I left the room and went to the training grounds of Hinata, Temari, and me.

**Temari's POV**

I looked at the rainbow glitter that floated at the spot that TenTen had been a few seconds ago. I rolled my eyes and walked toward Shikamaru, "Come on Shika, knowing Katana, she's probably somewhere training and getting injured. Personally, I really don't care right now, I'm tired. Let's go home and I'll check up on her tomorrow or something." Shikamaru and Neji both blocked me from going out. I frowned and starting reaching for my fan when Shikamaru used the Shadow Bind. I let out a low growl, "Shikamaru, I'm going to _kill _you….."

"Wait first," Shikamaru interrupted, "I want to know what Tsunade-sama was about to call Katana."

I let out a fake laugh, "What makes you think that she was going to call Katana anything other than what her name is?"

Shino stepped forward, "Exactly, Moondancer isn't a clan name, Katana made it up."

I laughed, "Of course it's made up. Haven't you read her records? It says that she's an orphan, she doesn't know anything about her past." Inwardly, I winced, usually Shikamaru could tell when I was lying and I hated lying to him. _Oh well_, I though sadly, _Part of that statement is true after all…_

Shikamaru studied my expression carefully. I smiled sweetly at him, "Shikamaru, you are going to release me or do I have to ask TenTen to rig your house?"

I saw understanding dawn in Shikamaru's eyes and almost winced, he must have put it together. Nevertheless, he let the shadow go and offered me his arm. "Let's go home," he agreed.

-x-

I waved to Shino and Hyuuga as Shikamaru and I walked to our shared house. "So," Shikamaru said conversationally, "How's TenTen?"

I smiled bitterly, "Ask Hyuuga, he's her teammate isn't he?"

Shikamaru glanced at my pissed expression and gently placed a hand on my cheek. I started and looked at him with a sad smile. Shikamaru shook his head, "You know, he does have reasons for not visiting."

I clenched my fist, "He broke TenTen's heart," I burst out without thinking.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, "So TenTen's in love with Neji? That's something I didn't know."

I winced and shook my head, "Whatever, they're teammates. Anyway, I was thinking about a combined date with Hinata, me, and TenTen. Would you be cool with it?"

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head, "We're going to have to deal with Naruto, Hinata, you, me, and TenTen. How troublesome….. Who's TenTen's date anyway?"

I smirked, "Well… you're Neji's friend aren't you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Don't play matchmaker but yes, I suppose I could…. How troublesome…"

* * *

heehee

temaris persuasiveness and shikamarus brains

what a scary combination

please review!


	12. Reluctantly Forgiving

hey hey hey1

i think this is my first story having this many chapters

of course the chapters are pretty short

haha

i actually really like this chapter

disclaimer: i dont own (unfortunately) *thinks dark aura thoughts about killing sasuke*

* * *

Reluctantly Forgiving

**TenTen's POV**

I resisted the urge to kill my so called best friends. What on earth had possessed them to make then make me look like this? I personally thought I looked like some tramp, and the dress allowed absolutely _no_ freedom of movement. Then Temari had threatened to tell Shikamaru about the whole Katana deal so I didn't really have a _choice_ but to wear the damn dress _and_ heels. DAMN IT! I sighed and rubbed my neck, it felt soooooo weird to feel the whisper of hair on my neck….

Temari had also mentioned that it was a date. That comment had earned her five kunai, twenty shuriken, and one katana, I was in a pissy mood. There was Naruto and Hinata, the cutest couple ever; and Temari and Shikamaru; the most disagreeing and annoying and polar opposite couple ever; then they had forced me and Neji to pair up which made the most pissed couple in history. I glared at Temari's evilly happy smile and Hinata's slightly apologetic smile, evil scheming little witches. I was sooooo going to get both of them back later.

**Temari's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at TenTen, her outfit, and her pissed off expression. The dress was something that Hinata and I had found. It was floor length and a deep red with gold dragons on the side. There was an up-to-the-knee slit on her left side (the one without a tattoo) it had weird sleeves. It was long sleeve that flared from the elbow down and the only requirement TenTen had put into the choosing of her outfit; she said she didn't want to show her ANBU tattoo. I smirked when TenTen absentmindedly brushed her hair from her shoulders again. She had long hair that went a little pass mid back and Hinata and I had forced her to leave it down.

Hinata was dressed in a soft lavender colored floor length dress that had scattered purple blossoms on it. Her hair was up in some elaborate style and there were silver earrings shining next to her neck.

I was in a short black dress (mid thigh) that sparkled slightly in the light. My hair was down (I felt as uncomfortable as TenTen, I was just better at hiding it) and I had attached a smaller version of my iron fan to the side of my thigh.

TenTen, Hinata, and I were waiting for the guys to come and take us out. TenTen was still scowling, Hinata was practically glowing, and I was smirking at the expression on TenTen's face. TenTen turned and saw my expression. She glared then flipped me off, "It was underhanded to say you'll spill the beans."

I shrugged, "Hey, anything to get you to dress up. Besides, you look gorgeous."

TenTen smiled teasingly, "Hey, hey, I though you didn't swing that way."

I threateningly reached for my fan and TenTen just smiled and pulled out a few kunai she had hidden (don't know where, she is the Weapon Mistress after all.) Hinata frowned at TenTen, "Did you have to bring weapons?"

TenTen just shrugged and hid the weapons again, "Of course, can't have people saying that the Weapon Mistress can't fight with weapons. Besides, working on _that _fighting technique drains me still, and I can't just rely on that stuff, I don't have as much chakra as you freaks do."

I snorted, "You feel drained because you spend half your chakra summoning a whole bunch of weapons to cut people to pieces with and _then_ do _that_ technique."

TenTen wrinkled her nose at me and flipped me off. Hinata interrupted us before another fight could start, "Hey, I think the guys are here now."

TenTen watched in amusement as Hinata rushed out the door, "Eager to see your fox-boy?" she teased cheerfully.

I laughed and gently pushed TenTen closer to Neji, unfortunately, I pushed harder than I thought.

**TenTen's POV**

I yelped when I fell and landed on Neji. I quickly stood up without his support and glared at Temari, "You are sooooo dead Wind Companion, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Temari held up her hands in surrender but she was still fighting a laugh, "Chill Weapon Chick, you promised to behave today, remember?"

I rebelliously crossed my arms, "It's night now."

Hinata let out a soft giggle, "Stop you two, you're making Shikamaru nervous."

I snorted but gave Temari a final glare before turning to Neji. "Yo…" I muttered resignedly.

Neji smirked, "Hn."

I flipped him off and turned to see Temari gesturing to his arm. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with him, fighting the urge to just attack Temari. "Freakin' fan freak," I grumbled.

Neji smiled slightly, "You look nice."

I snapped up my head and looked at him. He was wearing a gray button up with black slacks and instead of the usual hitai-ate, he had wrapped bandages around his forehead. I laughed, "You do too Neji."

We talked about our jobs and new places in life as we walked together. At the restaurant, we sat across from each other and I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. I didn't get how he could make me forgive him just by talking to me, I didn't know how and I didn't like it. Still though, I continued to talk to him as if we were just what we use to be, very close training partners and best friends.

All of us were laughing as we strolled around Konoha. Well, Neji was smiling and Shikamaru wasn't muttering troublesome which is the closest those two would get to a laugh. Temari suddenly turned to Hinata, "Hey Hina?" she asked abruptly.

Everyone turned to her and Hinata, "Y-Yes….?" Hinata whispered, getting nervous from all the stares.

"Why didn't you join ANBU?" she asked curiously.

Hinata stiffened and I gently patted her on the back. I turned to Temari with a sad smile, "She hates killing people unless she has a better reason than 'we were ordered to'."

Temari cocked her head to the side, "That's why Sakura and Ino didn't go to ANBU too right?"

I frowned, feeling the tension and sadness weighing down on us, "Hey, not everyone is a bloodthirsty as you, fan freak," I lectured in a teasing tone.

"YOU!" Temari yelled angrily before she tried to chase and catch me.

I laughed and hid behind Neji, "She's going to kill me! Hinata, who's side are you on?" I fake shrieked.

Hinata giggled, "The side that wins of course," she said promptly.

Temari and I both stared at her in shock before enveloping her in a huge hug, "YOU'VE JOINED THE DARK SIDE!" Temari exclaimed a little too happily, "NOW ALL WE NEED TO DO IS GET YOU SOME COOKIES!"

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my way free from her suffocating embrace. "Baka," I muttered while hitting her gently on the head, "Let her breathe, air is essential to our survival you know!"

Temari quickly let her go and leaned on Shikamaru. "I love this spot!" she suddenly exclaimed when she realized where she was.

I looked around and smiled slightly. The 'spot' was a secluded area with nice, tall, climbale trees, and a good view to the stars and moon. I swiftly lifted the skirt so that it was only confining my thighs and scrambled up the tree. I lay down on a thick branch and looked up at the stars, "It's beautiful," I whispered.

I started slightly when Neji landed behind me on the branch, "Hn," he murmured.

"Pfft, bastard," I muttered.

Temari laughed and snapped open her fan, climbing onto it and then dragging Shikamaru on as well, she floated up until she was at the same height as us. "Now, now TenTen, be nice," Temari admonished cheerfully.

Naruto landed on the branch beside mine with Hinata in his arms, "Play nice guys," Hinata said when she saw my hand inching toward a kunai.

I rolled my eyes and retracted my hand until it was back under my head, "Whatever Hina, just make sure you don't get knock—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence TenTen," Hinata growled menacingly.

Everyone blanched and practically scuttled away from her except me. "Nice, now the twits won't pick on you," I said calmly, still staring at the stars.

Hinata giggled and nodded, "They all ran away saying that they won't bother me."

Temari looked between them confused, "Who's the 'twits'?"

I yawned, "The bitches, you know the fangirls that keep claiming that Hinata threatened Naruto into going out with her."

Temari cocked her head to the side, "Didn't Naruto kiss her in front of everyone?"

Shikamaru yawned, "As if that'll convince them."

Temari snapped her head to Shikamaru, "Shika…. is there something you're not telling me?"

Neji smirked, "Shikamaru has fangirls too."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes, "They're so troublesome," he moaned, "They keep chasing me and asking what you have that they don't."

I snickered, "Shikamaru for one."

Hinata giggled, "An actual personality for two."

Naruto laughed, "The ability to fight for three."

Temari smirked, "Two overprotective, willing to kill brothers for four," she growled. "The bitches better stay off my guy."

I yawned and continued to stare at the stars, "I thought he was your lazy ass," I muttered.

Hinata giggled, "She loves you anyway Shikamaru-kun, don't worry."

I snickered, "She'd love him even if he grew horns and started dancing in a strip club."

Temari frowned, "That's a little extreme Weapon Chick," Temari said, wrinkling up her nose. "I mean, horns are okay, but a strip club….. not so much."

Hinata giggled, "I prefer tails," she whispered.

Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and I all smiled, understanding that Hinata meant that she accepted Naruto, Kyuubi and all. "Well I prefer that my guys look human thanks," I said with a cheerful grin.

Temari smirked, "What about Neji and Lee, neither of them really look like guys you know."

Neji turned and looked at her. "Hn."

Temari flinched, "C-C-Calm d-down…" she stammered at the killer aura rolling off Neji in waves.

I snickered, "I would've warned you if you had bothered to listen."

Temari flipped me off. "Stop being so smug Panda-chan."

I twitched, "WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY!"

Temari paled and began backing up, "W-W-Woah… c-c-calm down T-TenTen, I-I was j-just kidding!"

"DIE YOU FREAKIN DAUGHTER OF A FREAKIN BITCH!" I yelled angrily while drawing out the weapons and two scrolls that I had hidden and stored under my dress. In a few minutes, Temari was stuck to a tree with shiny, pointy pieces of metal really close to her skin and metals were all over the place. Hinata and Neji had done their Hyuuga techniques to have the weapons bounce off, Shikamaru had made a shield of shadow, and Naruto had been stuck to using the shadow clones as shields and using his kunai and wits to dodge the rest.

Hinata sighed and frowned at both of us, "I told you not to bring weapons!" she lectured me. Then she turned to Temari, "TenTen was pissed about the whole outfit deal, you didn't have to say that as well!"

I quickly stored my weapons back into the scrolls and pulled out the ones that had been hidden under the dress, "Chill Hinata. Temari's lucky I was in a forgiving mood."

Naruto stared at me blankly, "F-Forgiving….?" he stammered, looking at the weapons littering the floor.

Hinata sighed, "Once Temari had to make about thirty clones before TenTen felt she killed enough to not want to actually stab and kill Temari."

Shikamaru frowned slightly, "You know, that would lead to a troublesome war between Suna and Konoha."

I smirked, "She was being troublesome."

Neji rolled his eyes, "We need to report tomorrow Nara. Let's go."

Temari jumped in front of him, "UH UH! You need to walk TenTen home first. Who knows if some guy will try and rape her you know!"

I snorted, "Shikamaru needs you walk you home. I can go by myself, thanks."

Hinata giggled, "Hyuugas were raised with good manners Neji-niisan. You should walk TenTen home." Hinata noticed the hesitation and added a little more egging. "I'll tell Otou-sama…" Neji seemed to stop and reconsider before sighing and standing next to me on the ground.

I glared at my two best friends, "Traitors. I strongly want to kill you right now."

Temari giggled and waved cheerfully, "Bye Tenni!"

I flipped her off as I spun around and began walking toward my house. "Hurry up Hyuuga, I want some sleep," I growled.

Neji landed right next to me and looked at me thoughtfully while we walked. "Why do you hate me?" he asked abruptly.

I looked at him in shock, "I d-don't hate y-you," I stammered.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "I can tell. Sometimes, there's a flash of hatred in your eyes when you look at me."

I sighed in annoyance, "I don't hate you. I hate your attitude." By then (thank Kami) we had reached my house. I quickly reached for the knob to avoid the questioning.

"What do you mean attitude?"

I sighed heavily, "How you get something and once you suck out everything you need, you throw it away."

"When did I do that?" he asked flatly.

I turned and glared at him. After three months of keeping my emotions from going nuts, I blew up, "YOU DID IT TO TEAM GAI! YOU DID IT TO GAI-SENSEI! YOU DID IT TO LEE! YOU DID IT TO ME!" I screamed.

I saw a flash of anger cross his face, "How?"

I snorted, "You seriously don't know? If you don't, it's none of my concern. After all, we're just the teammates that you couldn't even look back or check up on, right?" I reached to yank my door open and uttered a shriek when I felt him grab my wrist and twist me around. "THE FUCK—" My voice was cut off by a pair of lips.

I froze. For some bizarre, fuck up, damn, shitty reason, Neji happened to be kissing me. I blinked when we parted. "That was the old you," he whispered softly, almost to himself.

"Why….?" I whispered.

He looked at me in the eyes, "Because I would never throw you away TenTen." I stared in shock as he turned around and walked away.

I sighed and opened my door and stepped in. I smirked, _You're forgiven…_

_

* * *

_OH ITS SO TOUCHING!

*sob sob*

kidding

anyway

thanks for reading

please review!


	13. Past Revived

rekindling rekindling!

heehee

disclaimer: no ownage, therefore no pwnage

darn

* * *

Past Revived

**TenTen's POV**

_Neji actually started visiting Team Gai and Lee continued to challenge him. I sparred him at times, careful to make sure I didn't fight like Katana. We have an….. odd relationship now. I'm not sure if we do love each other but we occasionally go out together. He's closed in again and occasionally, I see a flash of the old Neji, the one that cared. I find myself opening up at times and I hate myself for it. Why can't I just stay indifferent to it all? It would protect me….._

_ My ANBU group became up there with the Snake and Fox partnership. My group sometimes is divided into twos, the Beetle and Owl, then the Phoenix and the Dragon. Whenever I go on a partner mission, I'm always placed with Phoenix, Neji. I know we work together well and our abilities harmonize but that didn't stop me from setting up traps all over Tsunade-sama's office._

_ Temari and Shikamaru are now engaged. They don't intend on getting married anytime soon though, Shikamaru's worried about Temari being targeted. After all, she does have multiple connections to the higher ups. Neji's in line to become the Head of the Hyuugas. Hinata and Hanabi refused to and Hiashi-sama got the Elders to agree. (This basically means he activated the Byakugan and glared at them for a few minutes.) Hinata is pregnant and Sakura's starting so show although she refuses to admit it. Ino and Kiba started going out (apparently Chouji and her can't see themselves as anything but friends, and Chouji found a nice citizen girl that he gets along with well) and they're as bad as Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto's learning to be a Hokage (Tsunade-sama apprenticed him on it) and he's going to become the Rikudaime in one or two months._

_ My Clan powers started getting stronger… sometimes, when I'm sleeping, I feel as if someone is probing my head, looking for me. I'm sure that it's my father, looking for me. I will defeat him, and I'll keep my friends from finding out and getting hurt….._

-x-

I sighed in annoyance as I stood in front of Tsunade-sama. "A partner mission again?" I complained half heartedly.

Tsunade-sama smiled sweetly, "Yes, Phoenix should be coming soon."

I growled slightly and turned when the door opened. "Hey Phoenix, you're stuck with me again," I stated blandly.

Neji looked at me through the mask, "Hn."

Tsunade-sama twitched while I smirked. "All right!" she yelled, "I've been receiving reports of some weird chakra activity from around the border of Konoha. I was going to send a Jounin when it was reported that the chakra activity contained a whole ton of chakra, about the same amount as a Tailed Beast. I want to make sure that it isn't a Tailed Beast or someone that's after Naruto. We don't want our future Hokage being kidnapped no?"

I sighed again and pulled out a katana to check if it had any scratches, "Do you know anything else about the chakra?" I asked nonchalantly. I repressed the shiver that passed through my spine. I felt a sense of foreboding, _Something's going to happen…_ I thought, _Something bad involving me….._

Tsunade-sama shook her head, "The only other thing is that there's black smoke. Black smoke that seems to take shape occasionally."

I snapped my head up and sheathed my katana swiftly, "What kind of shapes," I demanded.

Tsunade-sama looked at me in the eye, "The shape of a great serpent or a dragon."

Neji finally put in his thoughts, "Dragons and serpents look the same," he stated, "Is there any Clan or something around there?"

Tsunade-sama continued to stare at me, "Yes, the Ryuu Clan. Actually, they're the people that requested our help."

I frowned, "A great serpent and a dragon do not look the same." I quickly thought about what Tsunade-sama said, _It's Father…_ I thought, _I know it is…._

Tsunade-sama scanned out expressions, "All right, dismissed."

I bowed jerkily before making a quick hand sign to go back home.

**Neji's POV**

Katana and I moved around the camp without talking to each other. We already had been on too many partner missions together to not know each others' routines. I frowned when I saw how Katana was acting, "Dragon?" I called quietly.

Katana turned to look at me, "What do you want Phoenix?"

"Why are you so twitchy?"

Katana stiffened just the slightest, "You take first watch," she said abruptly, "I need some sleep."

I raised my eyebrows, "Of course."

Katana turned and walked into the tent. I sat at the edge of our camp and activated my Byakugan. As I stared out into the darkness, I slowly sank into a semi trance.

**TenTen's POV**

I sat up and walked out of the tent once I heard the slow calm breathing of Neji outside. I slid from one stance to another, almost like liquid as I practiced the sword dances.

To be honest, I was dreading meeting my Clan. I had somewhat hated them for my entire life, hating them for leaving me like I was nothing, for deserting me when I needed them. But I had learned that they had a good reason for it, a very good reason. I sighed while I did the sword dances and finally slid to a stop with my katana at an imaginary enemy's throat.

I shook my head and walked back into the tent. I was going to need my sleep if I wanted to pretend indifference when meeting my oh so beloved relatives.

-x-

Neji was the one that led with his mask on. I had genjutsued my face even under the mask just in case. I brushed my fingers against the katanas strapped to my back. "We're here," Neji whispered when we stood in front of a wall.

"Come in please," requested a small voice, "You _are _the Konoha ninjas we requested right?"

I looked at the timid little girl that stood at the gate of the wall. "I'm Dragon, this is Phoenix. We're here to help you about the black smoke and chakra situation you seem to have here."

The little girl smiled and gestured us in. once we stepped in, an older woman came up and bowed to us, "Follow me please," she said with a kind smile.

We followed her until we reached a room that had a few couches in it. There were many people sitting on the couches and they all turned to_ stare_ at us when we entered. "Hello," I said calmly.

Neji bowed stiffly, "We're Dragon and Phoenix. We were sent by the Godaime to help you."

One of the older ones stared at us blankly, "No one can help us… all is lost without the Heiress…."

A younger stood up and approached us, "I apologize about an old woman's ramblings…."

I regarded the girl with detachment, "Even if it's true?" The people all flinched. I frowned and glared at them, "You better tell us the whole story, or I'm not being held responsible for what I do."

The younger woman bit her lip and gesture Neji and me into a chair. "The black smoke and the chakra are all from an old Head of ours. He started abusing the power he held so we kicked him out from the Clan."

The older woman sighed heavily, "And his wife went out to try and fight him….. only a few days after she had her child…."

The people's expression became grave and sad, "She knew she wouldn't succeed so she sent our Heiress to Konoha to protect her and fought her husband to the death. In the end, she couldn't kill him and she perished," the younger woman whispered.

I cocked my head to the side, _So this is my story huh…_ I smirked slightly, "You're your Heiress is supposedly in Konoha and the twisted father is outside plotting revenge with black smoke and enormous amounts of chakra?"

The younger woman shook her head, "Not revenge. He thinks we know the whereabouts of the Heiress. Once he kills the Heiress, then he can get married to another woman and force rule over us again."

The older woman stared right at me, "Because the dragons have already acknowledged the Heiress as the Majesty you see."

I smiled, "So only the Heiress can beat him?" They all nodded frantically, "So why are we here?"

The older woman looked at Neji and me with a slow calculating glance, "We asked the Godaime to send her best ANBU ninja so that we could slow him down a little, just until we find the Heiress and find a way to train and protect her."

I sighed in annoyance and yanked out both of my katanas, "Come on Phoenix," I said abruptly, "Let's deal with this problem and go back to Konoha."

Neji frowned under his mask, I can tell. "Why finish this quickly?"

I glanced at him with my katanas still in my hand, "The Heiress is in Konoha, there's a huge chance that he'll attack Konoha. I'm not letting some traitorous asshole trash my only home."

I turned and stomped out of the room. I didn't say that in truth. That I feared hearing about the rest of my past, that I feared for my friends' lives, that I was scared that I would make the same mistake as my mother. So I just turned and left the room, the repressed secrets, and the stirring past.

-x-

I jumped out of the way as the annoying black dragon spat some more fire at us. "Why the hell am I fighting a _dragon_!" I yelled angrily.

Neji jumped out of the way as well and crouched down next to me, "Hn."

I looked at the dragon closely and made a few hand signs before yanking my katanas out of the sheathes. "Water Dragon Blade!" I yelled. My clear blade twisted and formed into a thin watery dragon. I swung the blade around and directed it into the dragon's eyes. I watched without emotion as the dragon fell and disappeared with a poof and a whole bunch of smoke. I sighed in relief once the smoke disappeared though. I landed beside Neji and looked at him, "Is it over now?"

"Dragon!" Neji suddenly exclaimed.

I turned, "Wha….. ugh!" I let out a startled gasp when suddenly a thinner black smoke dragon hit me and actually _passed_ through my stomach. "Shit…." I whispered as I fainted.

**Neji's POV**

"Dragon!" I hissed in surprise. I frowned and quickly grabbed her and got her on my back. I dodged the dragon and loaded chakra into my legs as I sprinted toward Konoha.

**Sakura's POV**

I turned in surprise when someone burst into my office. "SAKURA-SAN!" a nurse screamed.

I gave the distraught nurse a sharp glance, "What is it?"

"Dragon and Phoenix just came in! Dragon's been completely pierced through her stomach, internally!"

I frowned and hurried out of the room toward the emergency room, "Get Hinata here!" I yelled over my shoulder.

-x-

In the emergency room, Hinata, Shizune, Ino, Tsunade-sama, and I were working to get Dragon's stomach to actually look like a stomach. "It's not working!" Ino yelled frantically.

"Her chakra's running away from us!" Shizune exclaimed.

"I don't understand, why won't heal?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Keep trying!" I yelled. "Come on Dragon, hang in there!"

"She's using her chakra for something, we have to stop her from using it!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

Hinata bit her lip and formed her hand into a seal, "I'm sorry Katana," she whispered. She closed her eyes then quickly hit some major chakra points.

"Ugh…." Dragon moaned. I watched in shock as her blonde hair darkened. I started reaching for her mask when Tsunade-sama stopped me.

Tsunade-sama shook her head, "Keep her mask there, her privacy deserves to be respected." She looked at the other medics there, "She stopped using her chakra, now focus on healing her!"

"HAI!" we all yelled with renewed confidence.

* * *

dun dun dun DUN!

uh ohhhhhhhhhh

tentens losing her genjutsu!

thankf you for reading

pleaser review!


	14. Discovered

back to the hospital young lady!

heehee

poor tenten

i stick her in the hospital a lot, dont i?

disclaimer: no ownage

* * *

Discovered

**TenTen's POV**

I moaned softly as I regained consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to see white, just blank whiteness. "Oh not again….." I complained. I struggled to sit up and fell back on the bed with a grunt. The wound on my stomach hurt like a freakin' mother giving birth.

"Katana!" yelled two voices.

I moaned and looked up warily. Temari and Hinata were staring down at me with wide eyes that shone with scared relief. "Ugh….. yo…." I mumbled.

Sakura looked at me severely, "TenTen," she stated calmly, "You aren't suppose to use chakra when your body's trying to heal itself you RETARD!" she yelled, her voice reaching a high shriek at the end.

I struggled to sit up, "Chill Sak, I'm fine now."

Sakura placed her hands at her hips and glared at me, "Hinata had to plug up your chakra points to get you to let go of the genjutsu."

I shrugged carelessly, "Whoops." I frowned as I thought of something, "Does my ANBU group know?"

Temari and Hinata looked away sheepishly, "Yeah…."

I narrowed my eyes, "Damn…."

The door opened as four people stepped into the room. "TenTen," Neji said civilly.

I lifted my chin, "Phoenix," I said coolly.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh gee, nice to see you too Owl."

Shino merely nodded at me calmly. Tsunade-sama glared at me, "You should've been more careful. Didn't you recognize the jutsus he used?"

I cocked my head to the side, "I do believe that's no concern of yours." I smirked, "Catch you later," I said cheerfully before making a hand sign and disappearing from the room with a glitter.

**Neji's POV**

I regarded the place TenTen had been and smirked. I made a quick hand sign and disappeared from the place as well. I appeared at the old Team Gai training grounds. I smirked when I saw TenTen, I had known she would be here. "So why'd you hide it?"

TenTen spun around with her katana half way out of it's sheathe, "Oh it's you….. for no particular reason."

"Right."

TenTen glared at me, "If I had joined as TenTen," she hissed, "Would you have respected me as a teammate?"

I looked at her oddly, "I did for about seven years didn't I?"

"Eight." She smiled bitterly, "You let Team Gai go though, remember?" She looked at me with cold eyes, "Were we too weak for the almighty Hyuuga prodigy, is that why you couldn't even spare your old team a good bye _glance_?"

I blinked, "You aren't weak."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, "That's not what your eyes say."

"Eyes lie at times," I stated blandly.

TenTen's eyes flashed, "Not your eyes to mine. I was your partner for eight years, I know you better than anyone else. To me, your eyes don't lie!"

"Then maybe you're seeing wrong," I said calmly. I walked forward until I was right in front of her. "Maybe you made a mistake," I whispered before kissing her. TenTen stiffened when my lips made contact with hers.

I regarded her expression when we parted. It was a mix of anger, regret, sadness, and love. "I've been making a mistake," she whispered bitterly, "Shinobi aren't suppose to fall in love remember?" She smiled sadly and jumped away.

**TenTen's POV**

I leaped from tree to tree as I ran away from Neji. It hurt when he kissed him. I couldn't understand the emotions I felt through the kiss. A strong sense of regret, sadness, and could it be love? I bit my lip, he was made me make mistakes, but unfortunately, it was a mistake I was willing to make over and over again. I sighed in annoyance as I sped through the forest. I balked to a stop when a familiar scent hit my nose. _Dragon blood_, I thought, _What the hell is dragon blood doing in this forest?_

I crept toward the scent and froze at the scene in front of me. There were three black dragons sprawled on the ground with one male figure standing next to them. The man made a few hand signs and touched the injuries on the dragons and I watched in shock as they all healed. _Shit….. that asshole's pretty powerful huh?_ I thought faintly. I pursed my lips and did nothing as the man got on a dragon's back and flew away with the two dragons following.

**Man's POV**

I frowned while I made the hand signs. I could feel a chakra presence, one that was achingly familiar. I placed my hand on my poor dragon's throat, healing the wounds.

_Hmmmmm_, I thought faintly, _The chakra presence is a lot like _hers_, she seems to be of the Ryuu Clan anyway. She had quite a lot of power, probably a higher up position…. Perhaps, even the Heiress?_

I ignored the chakra presence, planning on attacking Konoha in general. They had hid the Heiress from me. I was going to see her again, no one would stop me, no one would stand in my way.

**TenTen's POV**

I took in a shaky breathe when the person and the dragons left. When the man had been there, I had felt an overwhelming sense of killer intent. The killer intent had been very strong, practically too strong for one person to be able to contain. I brushed my bangs out of my face and spun around to sprint toward Tsunade-sama. She had to know about this. I felt I knew this person, but I also felt he was a threat.

I burst into Tsunade-sama's room without bothering with formalities. "Tsunade-sama!" I yelled.

Tsunade-sama's expression was grave as she looked at me, "We've received a warning."

I smirked, "The asshole didn't wait long did he…"

Tsunade-sama, however, still looked grave, "TenTen," she said, "He said that we can either hand you over or all of Konoha will be killed."

I looked at her like she was stupid, "Then had me over of course."

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

I looked at her with a frown. "I agree with Sakura," Hinata and Temari said at the same time.

I smiled, "A full out meeting huh?" I said casually when I saw that all of the Konoha Thirteen were there.

"You're one of us," Hinata said determinedly, "We'll fight if we have to."

I smiled, "Then you guys better get ready for some huge summons."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry about it TenTen. I'm going to ask Gamabunta after the meeting and Sasuke-teme will be summoning Manda. Tsunade-sama said she'll summon Katsuyu and we're getting the medics ready."

Tsunade-sama smiled, "We're not letting you go without a fight. Besides, the bastard didn't even ask politely. Fucking demanded like an arrogant asshole."

I smiled, "He's going to want to have a one-on-one battle with me sooner or later."

Tsunade-sama looked at me straight in the eye, "We're all going to back you up TenTen, because we're your family."

I smiled, "Let's get ready then." I frowned and cocked my head to the side. I calmly walked to the door and yanked it open, "What the hell are you doing here, this isn't your place!"

The entire Ryuu Clan were standing outside the door, listening. "I'm old," the old woman grumbled, "But I'm not stupid. I can still sense the chakra presence of someone that was born in our clan."

"That's none of your business Babaa," I growled rudely.

"TenTen!" Hinata lectured angrily, "Don't be rude. They're your elders!"

I turned and looked at Hinata over my shoulder, "You don't see me being polite to the Elders of _your_ clan, why would I be polite to _mine_?"

"They're your family," Temari whispered softly amidst soft murmurs of agreement, "Even if you hate them, they're still your family."

"Then what's my Otou-san, chopped liver?" I countered.

The old woman smiled at me sadly, "We thought you were safer at Konoha, we hoped that the day we needed you would never come. I had my suspicions when I looked at your mask but I knew for sure when I saw you do your technique, it was completely Ryuu." She looked at me straight in the eye, "I know you bear no gratitude or love for your clan, but know that not all your family members are dead. Even if you won't do it for them, do it for your friends of Konoha, if you don't stop your father, he'll kill everyone."

I froze, "You sound as if he could be defeated by my power alone."

The woman smiled, "My son is a foolish boy, he never understood the delicacies of our loyalties and links to the dragons."

I raised my eyebrows, "How exciting," I commented dryly, "I'm meeting my Baa-san. But I can't help but notice that you didn't answer my question."

Baa-san shook her head, "You never tried calling yourself your true name right? You always just pushed it out and called yourself TenTen right?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"The dragons have to obey the Heir, Heiress, or Head at all times. Whether they obey you happily or not is entirely up to your behavior to them." I glared at her, impatient. Baa-san sighed, "What I'm saying is that if you call on the right flowing through your veins, the dragons with have no choice but to obey you. The dragons could be controlled by my son so far because he used to be the Head. Now that your power comes at work, he'll lose."

"That only leads to a one-on-one battle between me and him, how does that help?" I asked curiously.

Baa-san smiled, "I thought you wanted to protect your friends? While he attacks you, he usually sends the dragons to attack the others so that you're distracted."

I frowned, "So I just have to accept my name huh?"

"Do you know it?" Baa-san asked with the look of someone that had been terribly let down.

"Who doesn't know their name?" Naruto called out rudely.

Tsunade-sama instantly whacked him on the head, "You didn't know your true surname until I told you baka, shut up!"

"Yep," I said dryly, ignoring the startled looks I had glimpsed on the others faces. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "What a pain…."

Everyone started when a messenger burst in, "Tsunade-sama!" he yelled.

"REPORT!" Tsunade-sama barked.

"He's approaching, we saw the smoke! Also, it seems that he allied with a lot of missing nins!" he yelled.

Tsunade-sama pursed her lips, "All right! Naruto, Sasuke, you'll go outside the gate to summon your… summons. Sakura, Ino, gather all the medics and wait at the hospital. Hinata, Neji, spread the word to other ninjas that are off duty that they are needed at the gate. Everyone else, either scatter or gather up the civilians and get them to safety shelters!"

"HAI!" everyone yelled before rushing out.

I crossed my arms, "I can't help but notice you didn't say anything to me."

Tsunade-sama glanced at me, "Well, don't just stand there!" she barked, "Go find out what you have to do to stop the dragons. While you're at it, figure out a plan to defeat your otou-san!"

I smiled and left with the Ryuu Clan trailing me as she quickly summoned Katsuyu. I turned to the Clan members when I stood close to the gate, "Do you need orders or something?"

I twitched when everyone bowed, "Yes Hime, you are to order us on what to do."

I sighed, "It's like they don't have brains," I muttered to no one in particular. "All right," I said calmly, "the elders, young ones, and other people that can't fight are to follow one of the ninjas that are leading the civilians to safety, five to ten ninjas follow them." I smiled slightly when about three fourths of the group left. "The rest of the ninjas go and help those that are in need, civilians and ninjas!" a few more disappeared. I cocked my head to the side, "What are you guys then?"

"They're you personal guards and medics ma'am," Baa-san whispered.

I pursed my lips, "Medics, go and help the medics we have here. Report to Sakura, the pink haired girl, or Tsunade-sama, the Hokage, and tell them you guys are from me, got it?"

"HAI!" the medics yelled before disappearing.

I sighed and glanced at the four people left, "You guys are better off helping the other ninjas, you guys aren't going to be able to protect me from Otou-san much."

The one in the front bowed, "Hime, we will fight for your life, that is our purpose in life."

I blinked, "What happens when I die then," I muttered. I sighed and shook my head, "Fine, you can help me to protect and fortify the gates, come on." I turned and frowned at my baa-san, "You really should've gone with the elders."

Baa-san snorted and tossed her head slightly, "Go with those weaklings, no. I'm going to fight, besides, I have something to say to my son."

I sighed and shrugged, "Your funeral, off we go."

* * *

yay!

thank you for reading

please review!


	15. And So It Begins

BAT-TLE

BAT-TLE

BAT-TLE!

YAY!

disclaimer: not mine im afraid i must admit

* * *

And So It Begins…

**TenTen's POV**

I sighed in annoyance at the fact that my 'personal guard' had to stay with me always. I focused chakra in my legs and jumped over the wall onto the other side. I turned and grinned when I saw Hinata and Temari, "Yo! I'm glad to see you guys!"

Temari snorted, "We're all going to die… how troublesome…."

Hinata was frowning with her Bloodline Limit activated, "There are a lot of missing nins coming…. do you think we'll be able to beat them?"

I laughed, "Don't go doubting yourself hun, you'll do fine."

I yelped when I felt someone poke me. "Hime," whispered the voice of one of the guards.

I frowned at his anxious expression, "What?"

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry but we're going to have to retreat, I'm afraid none of us can fight when _his_ chakra is overpowering us like that."

I sighed and placed my hands at my hips, "I told you not come. Go help the people guarding inside, 'kay?"

"Hai!" the man called before leaving.

I sighed and started again when Hinata jostled me, "TenTen, you have to go with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san, they're going to do their summons now."

I grinned and cracked my knuckles, "This is going to be_ fun_…"

Naruto gestured at me wildly, "TenTen, hurry up!"

I focused chakra on my legs again and landed lightly in front of him, "What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lightly hit Naruto on the head, "We're summoning, ready?"

I smirked, "Hell yeah!"

All of us raced through our hand signs then slammed our hands onto the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" we yelled. There were three huge puffs of smoke when they appeared.

The first summoned we heard was Manda with his complaints. "You better have a good reason for summoning me here you shitface!" he yelled, "You owe me—"

"Silence!" Kaiori ordered, "You will not call my hime…. that _word _while I am around!"

I heard a heavy sigh and the smoke disappeared, "Naruto eh? Why did I get summoned here with that stupid scale face and that… I haven't seen your kind in a while Dragoness."

"Look who you're calling worm, you look the same you—" Manda yelled angrily. I sighed and rubbed my temples, it was well known that although snakes and dragons were distantly related, they never got along. Manda's coiled form was glaring at Kaiori, a look of hatred in his face. Kaiori was giving Manda a cool glare from her gently waving form that floated in midair. Gamabunta was sitting in between them looking bored and puffing on his pipe.

"Shut up Manda!" I growled, "You better be play nice or I'll stick you. I did it once and I'm not afraid to do it again you dumbass slithering worm!" I turned to look at Sasuke who was standing calmly on Manda's head, "Don't you have any nicer snakes?"

"None of them are stronger," Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto shrugged from his seat on top of Gamabunta, "Manda's an ass TenTen, just ignore him."

"Hime," Kaiori murmured, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

I laughed, "Thanks Kaiori, how's life?"

Kaiori sighed and swished her tail restlessly, "Life is….. fine, yes? But I'm afraid a few of my brethren have betrayed us… not willingly of course."

"Oh yeah…" I muttered, "Baa-san?"

"Yes Hime?" Baa-san murmured quietly from down on the ground.

I looked down in surprise, "How am I supposed to do the whole 'claiming of heritage' thing again?"

Kaiori gasped, "You're going to embrace your blood, Hime? But you always said that you hated your clan for leaving you!"

I sighed, "It's not like I have a choice, don't go all sentimental on me."

Kaiori sniffed, "Dragons do not go sentimental." Both of us shared a soft laughed at that.

Baa-san gestured to me, "You must just speak out loud that you embrace it, that is all Hime."

I sighed and looked upward at where the black smoke was, "Such a pain," I muttered before jumping down from Kaiori's back. I heard a few gasps when I landed safely from quite a ways off from the ground, "So, ready for the battle?" I asked calmly to Temari and Hinata.

Temari smirked, "Hell yeah," she said, viciously grounding her fan into the ground.

I turned to Hinata with a slight frown, "Keep yourself and your baby safe, 'kay?"

Hinata smiles sweetly, "I can't have them thinking I'm weak can I? Don't worry TenTen, I'm only about a month along."

I shrugged and gave a warning look. I turned and yelped when I walked into Neji's chest. "Ouch, bastard! Watch where you're going!"

Neji smirked, "You were the one that walked into me."

"Screw you," I grumbled. "So, there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked cheerfully.

Neji shook his head slightly, "You might die out there."

I poked him on the nose, "Don't be creating my bad luck. I'll survive." I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll survive and live to tell you something, 'kay?"

Neji surveyed me calmly, "And I'll tell you something as well." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. We both just smiled at each other for a moment before both of us turned our attention back to the preparations for the fight that were being done. "Stay safe," Neji whispered in my ear before disappearing. I watched him go and smiled and shook my head.

I turned to my two best friends, "Friends forever right?" I asked uncertain.

Temari threw her arms around me, "Of course you bun headed weapons freak!" Temari said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled and gave me a smaller hug than Temari, "Stay safe…. TenTen-neechan."

I looked at Hinata in surprise then let out a long "AWWWWWW! Thanks Hinata-neechan!"

Temari frowned, "What am I?"

I grinned, "The sarcastic, vicious, fan loving bitch that'll survive and live to pester me another day," I said happily. I encased them both in a huge hug. "Gotta go, Kaiori and I need to talk plans and I think I see your beloveds coming to say goodbye." I waved cheerfully before turning and sprinting then jumping on Kaiori's back. "Hey Kaiori, miss me?"

Kaiori let out a soft purr that served as her laughter, "Hime, you really should be careful."

I smiled then turned and looked at the black smoke sadly, "We're going to have to kill him…. he's my otou-san… how am I going to do this?"

Kaiori gently surveyed me with her electric blue eyes, "Like you always do, one step at a time."

I smiled bitterly, "Kill my otou-san one step at a time….. what for…?" I sighed and turned back to all the shinobi and kunoichi and friends that stood behind me, willing to give their lives to stop my otou-san. I straightened my shoulders and back, "We'll do it for them," I whispered, "We will.

Kaiori sighed, "I never understood your human emotions, I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific if you want me to understand."

I smiled and looked at my friends. I saw Sakura lecturing Sasuke and making sure he had all his weapons. I saw Ino yelling at Kiba about something that probably wasn't important before jumping into his arms and kissing him. I saw Naruto and Hinata embracing each other, soft, happy smiles on their face. I saw Temari and Shikamaru staring at the sky, a habit both of them had. I scanned the rest of the crowd, so many people I couldn't even begin to talk about. There was Gai-sensei, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Chouji, Kurenai-sensei, and even… Neji. I smiled, "I'm fighting for them Kaiori," I said softly, gesturing to the forms below. "I'm fighting so that Kiba and Ino could make out again, I fighting so that Shikamaru and Temari could argue again, I fighting so that Naruto could watch Hinata blush again, I fighting so that Sakura could heal Sasuke again, and…. And I'm fighting so that I can tell Neji what I told him I'll say."

Kaiori nodded her head gently, "I see….. you fight for an emotion you call love…. I believe, am I right?"

"Yeah…."

Kaiori smiled, "I understand that…. we mate for life as well you know."

I grinned, "Let's kick ass Kaiori," I said as I saw the black smoke start approaching us.

Kaiori raised her head and roared, "THE ENEMY APPROACHES!"

I smiled fondly, "That got them back on their toes."

Kaiori jostled me gently on her back, "Hime, you have to establish your blood now, the dragons are approaching."

I could see them approaching too. With black scales and red eyes that shone with evil and sadness. I closed my eyes and felt everyone get into ready position, "I…. I Ryuu Tian Tian, claim my birthright as the Heiress of the Ryuu Clan. I establish my right from the blood of my ancestors which gives me the rank of a Head Dragoness. I call in the sight of my ancestors today to give me their power…" I finished calmly.

"It has been done," Kaiori whispered. I snapped open my eyes, unaware of the golden, catlike look they had acquired. "Hail the Dragoness and Head of the Ryuu Clan."

I looked down at Kaiori's scales and saw my eyes reflected in them, "Woah…. Creepy peepers," I muttered.

Kaiori purred, "We don't have creepy peepers, Hime. I think you should order the dragons away."

I turned and saw that the black smoke had stopped, frozen in space before forms emerged from it. There were hundreds of black dragons with missing nins sitting on their backs. I saw my otou-san standing in the back, the coward. "I order all dragons, except the Head Dragoness, back to their lands."

The black dragons landed on the ground, bowed in my direction, and let out a happy purr before they disappeared with a huge puff of smoke. I sighed and stared back up to my otou-san. "Let's fly Kaiori, I have a score to settle with that bastard."

"Hai, Hime!"

-x-

"Hello Otou-san!" I spat angrily.

Kaiori swished her tail angrily, "You were banished Niisan, what are you doing here!"

I looked at the black dragon inquiringly and was surprised to realize that they did share similar characteristics. "Hello Neesan, I thought you would be happy to see me."

"You wish bastard," I muttered. I turned back to face my otou-san, "I'm fair vexed with you otou-san!"

Otou-san laughed, "I tremble, I really do." His expression hardened, "You don't know any of our jutsus, your memory was erased. Do you seriously think that you can defeat me, the star of my clan?"

I tossed my head, "I know enough to kill you Otou-san….." I looked at him straight in the eye, "I am the Heiress, now Head of the Ryuu Clan, you are not a part of this clan!"

Otou-san laughed, "You sound like your kaa-san, she said the same thing to me before I defeated her."

"You KILLED her!"

Otou-san snorted, "Killed her? I could never do that, I just merely put her in a coma, it won't end until my death."

"Softie," Kaiori's brother spat.

"Bastard," Kaiori spat back. Her electric blue eyes were almost rolling in fury and her chakra spiked over and over again.

"Enough talk," I smiled a feral smile, my eyes didn't help to make it look any more normal, "Let's fight."

**Hinata's POV**

I realized that my opponent seemed to know that my stomach was a weak point when he continually aimed for it. I resisted the urge to wring his neck, no one was hurting my child. I quickly blocked off his chakra points. I leaned over and panted slightly, it was harder to do the Hyuuga jutsus when I was pregnant. I turned when I heard the crash of another approaching nin. I weakly raised my arms in preparation when there was a loud crash. I looked at Naruto in surprise, he was standing on top of a smaller toad and the toad was on top of the nin, "Gross Naruto, that's totally sick," Gamakichi complained, "That was a human body you know."

"Sorry Gamakichi," Naruto said apologetically. He jumped down from Gamakichi's back and walked up to me, "You should have gone with the mothers," he protested. "You still have a child in you, even if it's barely showing, it slows you down."

I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face, "Naruto-kun, I'm fine."

Naruto shook his head, "What's your otou-san going to do to me if I got you and our child killed? Get on Gamakichi's back and go guard from the inside."

I sighed, but it wasn't as if I could say no to his pleading face. "Fine," I said wearily. Naruto boosted me onto Gamakichi's back and waved, "Keep her safe," he yelled at Gamakichi before disappearing back into the fighting.

**Temari's POV**

I was blowing people away using my fan when a few of them froze in place. I glanced at their shadows and grinned, "Hey Shika."

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru grumbled. I drew several shuriken and threw it at their chests. Shikamaru let go of the jutsu once the people fell, dead. "Are you okay?" he asked. His stance looked lazy but his eyes showed his concern.

"I'm fine you old man," I said with a grin, "You're getting senile. You didn't even kill the guys with your shadow."

Shikamaru shook his head, "And get killed by you for rescuing you? Rather not."

I smirked and swung my fan around to hit a guy that was sneaking up behind me, "See you later," I called, starting to swing my fan around again.

"Temari," Shikamaru called.

"Yeah?" I asked while huge winds burst out of my fan.

"You're both going to be back at our house by night, okay?"

I turned and smiled at him, it was his way of showing concern. "Go kill some people, TenTen's my best friend, I'm not about to let them get her." Shikamaru sighed and turned around to get ready for the next attacker. "But Shikamaru," I added softly, "_We _are going to be back at our house by night."

**TenTen's POV**

I had to keep a continuous stream of chakra at my feet seeing that Kaiori flew upside at times and twisted at random moments. I drew my katana and quietly whispered, "Water Dragon Blade." My blade grew until it was long enough to reach Otou-san on Kaiori's niisan's back.

Otou-san quickly drew his katana and caused it to lengthen into a fire blade, "So the little girl knows some tricks, ay?" he shouted, "You lack the experience to fight me!"

Kaiori and her niisan separated for a moment before attacking each other again, "I lack experience!" I yelled. "Look here jijii, I'm a ninja. If I lack experience, I'd already be dead!"

Otou-san laughed, "I'm much older than you, do you honestly think that you've seen things that would rival the things I can do?"

I pretended to ponder on that as I tried to hit him with the water blade again, "Uhhhh… let me think…. YEP!"

Otou-san looked like he wanted to strangle me, "What makes you think that!" he yelled angrily.

I sighed and tapped Kaiori on her scales, "Land, let's carry this fight out on the ground."

"But Hime!" Kiaori protested.

I sighed and tightened the straps holding my katanas to my back before jumping off her back, "Keep fighting your niisan, I'm fine!"

Kaiori sighed, "Reckless….. why am I always stuck with reckless Heads?"

* * *

heehee

sorry kairori

that might be my fault!

thanks for reading

please review!


	16. And So It Continues

GO EPIC BATTLES!

GO PEOPLE DYING

GO FIGHTING

okay

not the dying

dying is never pretty

disclaimer: no ownage no pwnage (darn)

* * *

So It Continues…..

**TenTen's POV**

I landed lightly on the ground in a crouch. I shaded my eyes and looked up. I could see one bright body and one dark body clashing together, thin sinewy bodies twining and choking each other. I smiled grimly, Kaiori could defeat the small fry herself. I smiled a feral grin when I heard the gentle thump of my otou-san landing on the ground, "Well hello Otou-san," I said with a smirk.

Otou-san smirked, "You aren't going to hide behind your precious Dragoness?"

I swung my lengthened katana lightly and stuck it back in its sheathe, "I never hide behind people, much too bothersome to stay quiet."

Otou-san scowled and returned his blade to normal, "Watch the way you talk to me!"

I smirked, "I am. I'm watching it flow out of my mouth and go into your pathetic little ears," I spat with disgust. "Enough talk," I growled. I drew my redish black blade and smirked, "More fighting."

**Naruto's POV**

I slashed down another nin and looked up to the sky. I saw the two coiling forms attacking each other and frowned, I couldn't see human forms on them. I pursed my lips and quickly cut down another guy that was about to kill a Konoha ninja, "Damn it TenTen!" I growled, "Where the fucking hell are you?"

**Hinata's POV**

I quietly walked among the throngs of civilians, lending a hand here and comforting someone there. I sighed and turned around. I surveyed the fighting ground carefully, begging anyone for a glimpse of a safe Naruto. When I couldn't find him, I gave up and turned my gaze upward to TenTen's fight. I pursed my lips when I realized that the red and white flares that were TenTen and her otou-san's blades were gone. "Don't tell me…." I whispered quietly. I scanned Kaiori's back and head and swore angrily; living with Naruto was starting to influence me. "You better stay alive TenTen," I growled, "I have a lecture to give to you."

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sighed as I scanned the fighting. There were one on one fights as well as fight in which people cheated by ganging up on an individual. I scanned the crowd and sighed in relief when I saw Temari smashing some guy with her fan. I frowned and jumped back into the fighting when I saw a fellow comrade in danger.

**Temari's POV**

I slammed the side of my fan to a guy's head and smirked when he fell to the ground. I turned and blew away a whole bunch of ninja, intent on finding my friends. I scanned the fighting ground and almost panicked, I couldn't see Hinata anywhere! I desperately flashed my eyes around, forgetting that I was in the middle of a fighting ground. "Temari, LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice behind me.

I whipped around and whacked the nin with my fan. I looked up to see blonde hair, "Thanks Naruto… do you know where Hinata is?"

Naruto punched a guy in the face, "Yeah, I asked her to go back into the village. I didn't want her or the baby to get hurt."

I widened my eyes, "I see," I murmured while smashing people around me. "Oh yeah, I owe you one."

Naruto nodded and gave me a thumbs up, "See ya!" he yelled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I smiled wryly, Naruto and his shadow clones….

**Sasuke's POV**

I scowled darkly as I slashed through another person. I actually knew several of the missing nins I was killing seeing that they had gone to Orochimaru for shelter. I smiled grimly while I killed another one. Although I had never killed anyone for Oto, I had no qualms about killing for Konoha.

I gave the village wall a slight glance, glad that Sakura stood _behind_ the large walls.

**Sakura's POV**

Injured people were already pouring in and I couldn't heal anyone completely. I could only heal the minor wounds (or not heal them at all) and shrink the major wounds to smaller ones. I had almost cried in happiness when the Ryuu (TenTen's Clan) medics had said they would assist us.

I was also relieved when Hinata came in, muttering about overprotective husbands. I knew that Hinata could fight extremely well but fighting while pregnant….. left me worried for her safety. She was now in another room healing people to the best of her ability.

Thinking of pregnant, I brushed my fingers over my abdomen and smile, the rumors of me being pregnant were true but I had not been able to find a good time to announce it. I thought after this battle I could, a little happiness would help those in sorrow.

I sighed at the short interval I had and scanned the faces of the dead and injured. To my complete and utter relief, Sasuke, or any of the other Konoha friends I made, were there. my shoulders sagged as a huge weight lifted from it and I quickly got back to healing the injured.

**Kiba's POV**

Akamaru and I stood next to Shino as we defended the wall. Akamaru was trying his best to give us a slight gap for a short rest but the missing nins continued to pour in. Finally Akamaru gave up on pushing them and resorted to tackling them or (unfortunately) killing them.

Shino was surrounded by his bugs. Some of them were hovering around his ears as if he was communicating with them and some where off in the middle of the missing nins, leeching the chakra out of them.

My thoughts briefly turned to Ino who was in hospital saving as much lives as possible. I smiled softly as I thought of her bossy, intrusive manner and her soft blue eyes when she smiled. I quickly turned my attention back to the battle when some idiot slashed at me. I growled and killed him.

I flinched when Akamaru let out a soft whimper when a kunai cut him deeply. I quickly cut down that man and blocked Akamaru from the missing nins. _Sorry Akamaru…._ I thought silently, _I'm getting you hurt again when I promised not to….. but at least Ino's safe…._

**Ino's POV**

I brushed my chakra glowing hands over another wound, then another. As I healed, I had to devote pretty much all my energy and thoughts to it so my thoughts hadn't yet wandered off into an…. grisly direction. At a small break I shuddered at the image of Kiba and Akamaru, hurt of even dead. I took a deep breathe and shoved the thoughts that whispered that I was a weak as I had been and got to work on the next patient.

**Lee's POV**

I kicked one man on the face then kicked another's stomach. Neji and I were fighting side by side and Neji had the most unyouthful grim look on his face. Neji slammed his open palms into another man's heart and quickly spun away to attack the next one. I shuddered, I was extremely glad that Neji never got _this_ mad at me before.

I glanced toward the two long forms twining and biting at each other in the sky and frowned in worry. I really hoped the TenTen would be alright and safe.

**Shino's POV**

My bugs quietly relayed information into my ear as I let my bugs attack. TenTen had disappeared from on top of the blue dragon she had summoned. The hospital was stretched from the number of injured they had received. Naruto was jumping around saving people. Temari was smashing people and blowing them away with her fan. Shikamaru was binding people with his shadow technique and he seemed to be thinking deeply. Lee was kicking people left and right. Neji was killing everyone he fought with a chakra blow to the heart. Sasuke was killing people with Chidori needles and his katana. Sai was smiling his creepy little smile and his hand was a blur as he summoned more and more paintings. Chouji was rolling over people with that kunai string he had on. Hinata had left the fight and was now in the hospital. And from what I could see, Kiba was doing his best to protect Akamaru while Akamaru was trying his best to protect Kiba. I started slightly when I heard the last piece of new, reinforcements were coming from our Suna allies. _That's good_, I thought calmly, _That would give us a great edge._

**Chouji's POV**

I formed into a ball and rolled over another row of people. I stopped and faced the few remaining survivors of my roll. "Heh," one man sneered, "We only get to fight this fat guy."

I froze and twitched, I could feel my face turning red but right now I didn't care. "Excuse me…." I whispered ominously, "What did you call me?"

Another man laughed, "Are you deaf as well, _fatso_?"

I growled and began rolling at them, "DON'T. CALL. ME. FAT!" I finally stopped attacking when I knew all of them were dead, "Hmph," I grumbled, "First they take me away from my chips… now they call me fat? They deserve no mercy, none at all!"

**Sai's POV**

I smiled blankly as I summoned up more of my ink pictures. For as many the nins destroyed, there were many more to take their place. I jumped away when one of them got to close and killed him with my blade. I swiftly drew some more pictures and summoned them, feeling that this was going to be a long battle.

**Neji's POV**

I slammed my palm into another man's chest and watched distantly as he fell, dead. I was fighting beside Lee, both of us moving at top speed and having to kill. I slammed my palm to another person and noted with satisfaction that he slumped to the ground instantly.

I scanned the skies with my Byakugan and realized that TenTen's chakra signature was missing from on top of the dragoness. "Shit," I whispered softly before my attention was diverted back to the enemy. I slammed my open palm into his chest, "Stay safe TenTen…" I whispered, "I still have something to tell you…."

**Otou-san's POV**

TenTen and I sparred, our blades flashing and slashing. I smiled the slightest bit, she had gotten strong, practically stronger than me. The only difference between us would be our experience. I had been out fighting missing nins and nins of great respect and power while she trained in Konoha, the strong, peaceful village.

I remembered TenTen as a baby, when she was just born. Her eyes had glowed golden with promise and the Head Dragon of that time had appeared and bowed before her. The rest of the clan had crooned and cooed over the child, laughing that they had received such a strong future leader. I had stared at her in apprehension, unsure of what to think about her. Then suddenly, _she_, my beloved had gestured me over, arranged my arms, and placed TenTen in my arms. She smiled at both of us, "Both of the people I love stand here today….." she had whispered softly. I and smiled and kissed her on the lips and TenTen on the forehead. That was the first time I had felt a strong surge of protectiveness, like my soul could not bear it if she died.

The next day, the Head Dragon died mysteriously and the Niisan of the two children had become the Head. The young dragoness, Kaiori, had not been happy (being distrustful of her niisan) and had demanded that her otou-san's death be checked for why. The Niisan of the two children came to me that day and whispered that my daughter would grow up to hate me and later, kill me. He whispered that she would one day destroy me and make me weak. I hadn't realized that he was just trying to remove my sheltering at that time and I grew worried. I knew that if I fought her, one of us had to die. I would not let her live her life remembering herself as her otou-san's killer and knew what I had to do.

I remembered that as the same day I had gone rogue. I was scared for my own life, I was being a coward. TenTen had looked at me from her cradle and reached up to me. At that moment, I had felt all the anger and frustration melt away. I smiled and reach down to her. Once I picked her up, TenTen had tugged on my hair and giggled happily at me. I had smiled sadly and placed her back down. I remembered her deep gaze, the golden catlike gaze that had not yet faded to brown.

I had gone rogue on my clan that day. I had knocked out anyone in my way and went to the wilderness, knowing a fact. About a day later, my beloved had staggered to my camp and implored me to come back. She told me of TenTen's screams at night and of her own nightmares. She told me of the rumors the elders were making and she told me that she still loved me

I told her that she would have to fight me if she wanted to take me back. She had just looked at me, longing and sad, "Never could I fight you," she whispered, "Never could I beat you."

I looked at her long and hard, "Do it," I had ordered, "Kill me then."

She smiled and walked up to me, "With what? I have no weapons, no chakra for summoning. Should I cut off your air until you turn purple and die? Do you honestly think I can hold you that long and feel the life leave you when you die? No, never."

I had knocked her out and put her in a deep sleep. "Sleep well Hime," I whispered. I picked her up and carried her to the Ryuu Clan's doorstep and left her there.

A few days later, news reached me that the Hime of Ryuu was missing and that the Heiress was being sent to Konoha where she would be safer.

I felt fury rip through me that I had never felt before. I had left to protect her (as well as me), knowing that staying in the clan would constrict my movements, I had left. Now the clan that had pledged their loyalty to her was deserting her? I vowed to destroy them that day and to indirectly train TenTen, I vowed it. Even as I vowed that, there was a small whisper in my head that said I was jealous of the power she possessed and needed and wanted to get rid of her. I pushed that thought away and watched her grow and flourish. I watched as she had her ups and downs and frowned when she hung around with that white gazed guy too much. But right now, today, when I needed that little whisper of doubt to yell….. it had faded. When I faced her with a blade in my hand, at first I had been furious at her. Then, as I watched her skill, I had felt proud, proud that she was my daughter, proud that I was her otou-san. I felt the tension leave me as I sparred her, she was my daughter, my flesh and blood to protect.

**TenTen's POV**

I frowned as I leaped away from one of Otou-san's thrusts. "Why are you going easy on me?" I demanded.

Otou-san cut off that train of thought with a particularly hard to dodge blow, "You're imaging things, must be the fight," he said speculatively.

He suddenly seemed much more relaxed and it scared me. I had no idea what idea had just gone through his head to make him seem so relaxed. I frowned and thrust at him, "I know when my opponent is relaxed and when he is tensed, you're relaxed."

He suddenly gave me a faint smile, "I just remembered something that's all," he murmured. He reached into his pocket and I couldn't help the automatic response to tense up. I watched him warily as he pulled something out, something that was hopefully not (but probably) unpleasant.

* * *

heehee

anticipation tingles through you right?

heehee

thanks for reading

please review!


	17. And So It Ends

And So It Ends…..

**TenTen's POV**

I watched cautiously as Otou-san pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I frowned, "A exploding note?" I asked curiously.

Otou-san gave me a somewhat bitter smile, "No… this is you when you were just born."

I froze and moved quickly until I snatched the paper from him and moved back. I stared down at the picture. It showed my otou-san as a handsome, smiling man. He looked happy and secure, as if his happiness would never be able to be broken. He was holding a small baby girl in his arms. The girl had brown fuzz on top of her head and her eyes were open to reveal golden catlike eyes. I stared at the picture, it was obvious who the two people were, me and my otou-san. I looked at him, "You loved me….."

Otou-san smiled bitterly, "I feared you only a day after that," he whispered, "I listened to the lies of a snake."

"Kaiori's niisan," I murmured, starting to piece it all together.

Otou-san gave me a soft smile, an alien look on someone that had just been trying to kill me. "He used to be the Head… but Kaiori beat him in combat and ordered him an outcast."

I frowned, "You loved me….. you believed Kaiori's niisan's lies….. you ran away and kaa-san chased after you right?"

Otou-san's smile was now happy, "Yes… your beautiful kaa-san."

I twitched slightly, Otou-san now sounded like a sap. "Right…. so you didn't kill her but put her in a coma?"

Otou-san shook his head, "No…. she's here somewhere."

I shifted on my feet slightly, an unseen enemy made any decent ninja fidgety. "'Kay….. so she's not in a coma but the Ryuu Clan made some shit up about you and now you're trying to kill me?"

"I _was _trying to kill you."

"You always were foolish," came a cool voice.

I turned and stared in shock. It was Baa-san with three of my 'personal guard'. I frowned, "You were the mastermind behind this then?"

Baa-san scoffed, "Of course," she said coldly. "I knew that one day my son would get soft for his daughter. So I planned for that day, I made sure that it would be _me_ that stood in power."

"So…. It wasn't my kaa-san that put a forgetting jutsu on me, it was you!" I exclaimed angrily.

Baa-san nodded, "Of course, your kaa-san would have foolishly kept you here when she would gain more power by sending you away." She flicked her fingers at the three guards, "And now I end this….."


	18. Worse than Scum

Worse Than Scum

**TenTen's POV**

I didn't know what she meant until all three of the guard jumped and sprinted straight toward me. I froze for a moment before instincts kicked in. I slipped my redish black blade out and stabbed one man through the stomach before swinging around to stab another through the heart. I man grabbed my blade between his fingers and didn't let go, not even in his death. I struggled for my blade, forgetting that there was another man coming after me. "Tian!" yelled a high, melodic voice.

I spun around to see the man coming at me. "Shit," I whispered.

I kept hold of my blade, after all, it was part of me, I couldn't just toss it away. I looked around desperately and caught glimpses of Otou-san's desperate face, Baa-san's triumphant one, and a wild look of desperation in a woman's eyes.

Time seemed to slow when the woman intercepted the blade that was diving toward me and got stabbed through the stomach. I froze and stared at the droplets of blood that fell on me. I shakily looked up to the woman's haggard face. "My child," she whispered, "My beautiful baby girl…."

She fell from the blade with a jerk when the man pulled the blade away. "Stupid woman," the man said scornfully, "She should've just stayed out of the way."

Otou-san's expression became deadly, one of hatred and anger. "You," he hissed, "didn't deserve to have her blood on your hands." I noticed his eyes started slitting and they shone green as he lengthened and slowly turned into a black, green eyed dragon. I stopped watching his transformation when he slashed the man open in one hit and turned back to Baa-san.

I looked down at the frail looking woman in my arms. "Kaa-san…" I whispered faintly, "It's you isn't it?"

Kaa-san slowly opened her eyes, "My beautiful child…" she whispered, "How you've grown…."

I gently stroked the blonde hair away from her face, "It'll be okay…."

Kaa-san had a tear running down her face, "Can you forgive me my Tian….. after all the pain I caused, can you still love me?"

"Can the wind ever be still, can a dragon ever be weak?" I asked rhetorically, "Of course I can forgive you, of course I can love you. I _do_ love you."

Kaa-san smiled sadly, "Then I'll have to cause you pain one more time," she whispered. She gently touched me on my forehead, "Without him, I have no purpose to live, as is the same for him," she whispered.

I couldn't move, my muscles seemed to lock down and my head was screaming in panic. I stared at her desperately, "No…" Suddenly she disappeared from my arms and reappeared by Otou-san's side. Both of them looked at each other happily and I could only watch as they were stabbed.

I shook furiously and felt the softest touch of a breeze, "We are happy…" the breeze whispered.

I stared at Baa-san and the bloody blade in her hands, "You…" I hissed.

Baa-san gave me a cool stare, "It was for a good cause. With their and your death, I can rebuild our clan until it is the strongest, until it surpasses even the Uchiha and Hyuuga."

I slowly stood up, "You won't live long enough to achieve that," I hissed. I barely registered that I was changing. My body was lengthening and my skin turning into hard scales. My eyes became golden and catlike as I transformed into a lethal dark blue dragon, "You will not live to see the Ryuu Clan ever again."

Baa-san laughed coldly, "You think you're weak little dragon shape is enough to defeat me? Me who has been strengthening and growing in power much before you were born?"

I smirked, my black and white whiskers (represents both blades, the clear and black) stretching back into a lethal smile, "Exactly Babaa, you're way too old to be doing this. Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and lie down and die!"

Babaa screamed angrily and began changing, her body lengthened and stretched until it formed a black scaled dragon. Her eyes whirled and slowly stilled until they showed crimson eyes, "You will pay for that insult little girl," Babaa screamed.

I growled and lashed out at her, "Screw you!"

Babaa laughed, "You are the daughter of a disapproved relationship….. you may be the Heiress but you are not a legitimate child."

I smirked, "Am I suppose to be surprised?"

Babaa flinched at this but she pressed on, "You are scum, scum is the only thing you are! You were born unapproved and unwanted."

I shook my head slightly and summoned the red blade, "Baa-san….. perhaps you're right…. perhaps I am scum," I said lightly. I raised my head and glared at her, "But those that would go against family and friends are worse than scum!"

**Kaiori's POV**

I slammed my bulk to Niisan's side and was pleased when his eyes rolled back in pain. I lashed my tail and smacked it against the same spot. Niisan let out a furious roar and wheeled backwards in the sky. I pushed my whiskers back in a lethal grin, "Well well well Niisan, we fight for our title once again. except this time, we fight for more than just that."

Niisan laughed and, to my surprise, gestured to the fighting below. "Have you been paying attention to the fighting?"

I frowned and swooped down slightly and got a glimpse of a dark blue dragon and a black dragon entangled together. There were also two motionless forms and a strong smell of blood. "Niisan…." I whispered in horror, "What have you done….."

Niisan laughed, "It wasn't the idiot simpleton that summoned me, it was that Babaa. She summoned me for her own reasons, telling me to keep you distracted."

I shook my head slowly, "What have you done….." Niisan threw back his head and laughed coldly. Fury filled me and my vision turned blood red, "What have you done!" I shrieked slashing his throat in one hit.

Niisan let out a gurgled laughed and looked at me straight in the eye as he fell to the ground, "Foolish little neechan…. Do you think this will stop her plans….?"

I watched him fall, fury draining from me. "No Niisan….. you were to foolish one…. the Unnamed…."

I turned my back to his descending body knowing that it would disappear back to the Dragon Realm and dove into a steep dive toward Hime, "HIMEEEEE!"

**TenTen's POV**

"HIMEEEEE!" shrieked Kaiori.

I looked up and saw a thin blue body spirally in high speed toward me, "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AWAY!" Babaa yelled.

I scowled and dodge her thrust, "Honestly Babaa, you really need anger management classes or something, I heard that Tsunade-sama gives them!"

Babaa let out a shriek of outrage and blew a giant fireball at my head, "Silence you impudent wench!"

I laughed, "Wench? Honestly _Babaa_, who uses wench anymore? I believe bitch is a little more in fashion."

Kaiori landed next to us with a huge cloud of dust, "Hime! You must be careful!"

I ignored her and prepared one of my semi complex and powerful technique. Babaa and my hands flashed through hand signs as we summoned up chakra to complete the technique. "FLASHING SILVER!" I called as katanas appeared out of no where and began whirling and racing toward Babaa.

"CRESCENT DANCE!" Babaa called coldly. Two sliver crescent moons came out of no where and raced toward me.

Both of us were blasted backwards by the force of the techniques. I slammed into the ground, my dragon form fading rapidly and turning back to human. I weakly worked myself up to my elbows and looked up. Babaa was sitting up with difficulty and she too was in human form. I worked myself to my knees and began moving my hands through hand signs. "Please work…" I whispered as my hands flashed through the hand signs.

"HIME!" Kaiori yelled desperately, "You don't have the chakra for that technique, please, don't!" she called. She began coming toward me, intent on stopping me.

I continued with the hand signs, "Kaiori, I thank you for your assistance, you are dismissed."

"HIME!" Kaiori yelled desperately again. She disappeared with a puff of smoke and returned to the Dragon Realms.

"Seems whatever you're doing is dangerous," Babaa croaked after Kaiori disappeared.

I smiled sadly as I finished with the last hands sign. I pulled out the two katanas and faced her, "You have no idea." I crossed the katanas and pointed them at her, "Twin Elemental Blades," I whispered weakly.

Babaa stared in shock as I molded my chakra into the blades, "A two element attack in your condition? You'll die!"

I smiled at her, "I don't care…. I have a reason to live but unless I receive medical attention within five minutes, I'll die anyway."

Babaa began desperately trying to push herself back with the force of her arms. "You're mad!"

I shook my head, "I'll avenge my parents if I have to die, you will not survive to lead my clan again." I continued to feed the bit of chakra I had left into my blade. I winced as I felt my vision darken for a moment, "Come on…."

Babaa watched wit a sort of horrified fascination, "You won't succeed," she whispered but I could hear the doubt in her own voice.

"I will," I whispered faintly. I choked an coughed up blood as I continued to feed chakra to my blade, "I will."

**Neji's POV**

When the black dragon in the sky disappeared, all the missing nins became nervous and started whispering amongst themselves. Shikamaru, realizing that they were getting disheartened, ordered a charge. We all rushed at them and killed many before the missing nins got it inside their thick skulls to run away. "Neji," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn?" I asked calmly. Most of the Konoha Thirteen and Temari were standing there, all except the hurt and medics….. and TenTen.

"TenTen….. I'm worried about her, her dragon disappeared."

I snapped my eyes to the sky and realized Shikamaru was right, the blue dragon _was _gone. "Get a group together," I ordered.

Shikamaru gestured to the people that would most likely have the motivation to find. He didn't pick Temari though, apparently thinking he had no hold over her. I scanned the people he had chosen. There was Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and me. I smirked, Shikamaru knew what sort of people everyone was.

Naruto would just try to find her because she was one of us, a Konoha ninja. Not to mention what Hinata might do to him in her pregnant state if he just left her.

Lee was like a brother to TenTen, he was overprotective of her and would kill anyone that hurt her. He also was a good choice for the group.

For Shikamaru and Shino, they had gotten close to 'Katana' while she had been part of our four man group. They had saved each other's lies and owed a debt to each other.

Me….. I loved her, even if she didn't love me and I had been denying it for the last few years, I was in love with her. I would kill anyone who hurt her in the most painful way possible.

"OI! Wait a moment!" Temari hollered angrily.

"What troublesome woman…" Shikamaru groaned.

Temari ignored the 'troublesome' comment, "If you guys are going after TenTen, I'm going."

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance but no one argued to her coming, everyone knew how close the two were.

"Let's go," I said coldly and jumped into the trees.

**TenTen's POV**

I choked up some more blood and staggered to my feet weakly, holding the blades before me. "I'm sorry Baa-san, please die," I whispered as the technique activated. One long black dragon and one long white dragon sprang from the blades, one burning and one cooling. I watched through dimmed eyes as they twinned together then twinned around Baa-san.

"No!" Baa-san yelled, "I am, I am!"

"You are my Obaa-san," I croaked, "You must pass on the legacy to the younger generation." I watched as she melded with the dragons and disappeared. I smiled sadly, Baa-san had finally found rest and Otou-san and Okaa-san were avenged. "UGH!" I started. I fell to my hands and knees, weakly coughing up blood. I stared at the crimson drops on the ground, "I might have over pushed it a little," I whispered before blacking out.

**Temari's POV**

I scanned the ground and trees desperately for any sign of TenTen. _Damn it!_ I thought angrily, _You better not have fuckin' died, I still need to yell at you for being so damn stupid!_

**Shikamaru's POV**

I frowned when I say Temari's worried/pissed expression. If we didn't find TenTen, she was going to _blow_. I sighed and scanned the ground again, TenTen couldn't die, I had too many debts to pay.

**Lee's POV**

I scanned the ground worriedly. TenTen was like my little sister, although she always considered me _her_ little brother. I scanned the ground then briefly glanced at everyone's faces, they were all trying their best, and all of them were worried.

**Shino's POV**

I thought with slight regret that I had not remembered have a bug stick with TenTen thinking that they would probably get killed anyway. I frowned and glanced at Neji. His expression was furrowed and impatient. I turned my gaze back to the ground, we had tor each TenTen before she died.

**Neji's POV**

The slow progress wanted to make me scream. TenTen could bet anywhere and I couldn't find her chakra signature. I let out an angry hiss of a breathe, TenTen better not have died, we both had to tell each other something.


	19. Goodbye

Goodbye

**Neji's POV**

"Found her," I breathed. I concentrated on the faint flickering chakra signature I felt and pumped more chakra into my legs, shooting ahead of everyone else.

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto complained as I disappeared into the foliage.

I stared ahead with one minded course as I sprinted as fast as I could toward TenTen's unmoving body. I landed lightly and surveyed the area. TenTen lay unconscious on the ground with her two favorite, oddly colored blades clutched in her hand. "TenTen…." I whispered.

TenTen was laying on her side, her hair loosed and her expression a mixture of exhaustion and relief. She moaned softly and stirred then lay still again.

I gently picked her up and stuck the blades back in the sheathes, "Hang on TenTen," I whispered, feeling her extremely weak pulse, "Just hang in there okay?" I turned and raced back into the trees, carrying TenTen bridal style. I raced unheedingly through anything, but I was careful to keep TenTen's injuries from getting worse. "TenTen….. you idiotic fool," I whispered quietly.

-x-

"Medic!" I yelled once I jumped into the hospital.

Sakura turned around and almost fell in shock, "Neji! Is something wrong? Are Sasuke and Naruto oaky? How are the rest of the Konoha Thirteen? How's TenTen?"

I twitched slightly, _I wonder how Sasuke can stand her…._ I thought distantly. "TenTen's hurt. She's sustained both internal and external injuries, she also over pushed herself trying to give chakra fro some technique."

Sakura's eyes widened and she practically snatched TenTen from my arms. "NURSE, GET OVER HERE NOW WOMAN!"

I followed as they raced up stairs and yanked open the emergency room door. I looked intently at TenTen's still form as they laid her on the stretcher. I started slightly when her head lolled to the side and her eyes opened. "TenTen…." I mouthed quietly.

TenTen gave me a weak smile, locking her gaze with mine. I opened my mouth then closed it again. We didn't have to say anything to each other. All the words we had to say was communicated to the other. They would remain unspoken until TenTen was well and we could talk again. I smiled slightly, "TenTen…." I mouthed again.

TenTen offered me an even weaker smile, "Ne…. ji," she mouthed silently, brokenly. Slowly, her eyes slipped closed, the doors closed, and I could see her no more.

**Sakura's POV**

_Shit TenTen,_ I thought nervously, my hands glowing green, _If you wake up again, which you better, I'm gonna kill you for doing this to your body. It's fuckin' dangerous you know!_

"We're losing her!" screamed a recent addition to our medic team, she was panicked, this obviously showing in how unstable her healing chakra was.

"Less talk, more chakra," I snapped, giving her a glare worthy of competing against Tsunade-shishou's when she was hung over, "Stop panicking, we can do this."

The medic nodded hesitantly and stabilized her chakra flow.

_I hope…._ I thought faintly as her heart stuttered closer and closer to death.

**Neji's POV**

I paced frantically, glancing at the surgery sign above the door from time to time. "Neji, sit down," Shikamaru advised, his dark eyes meeting mine, "She's gonna be fine."

"How do you know that!" Temari snapped, her hands rising to tangle with her ponytails, "Kami-sama, how do you remain so damn calm when TenTen's so fuckin' near death!"

"First," Shikamaru said slowly, "Okaa-san would lecture you for swearing again." Temari let out a snort, turning her face away. "Second," he snatched her face, meeting her eye to eye, "Do I look calm to you?" he asked slowly, his dark eyes whirling with as much worry as Temari.

Flinching, Temari turned away, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Suddenly, more medics blew past us, their eyes intent as they slipped into the healing chamber, already taking off their gloves to prepare for chakra. Activating my eyes, I briefly attempted to see into the process, trying, desperately, to see if TenTen was still with us.

Sakura flew out of the chamber, "Who has AB blood?" she snapped, looking around. "Hurry up! I need the damn blood before the patient dies of old age, IF SHE'S LUCKY!"

"I do," I replied quietly, trying to keep my emotions under control.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura snatched at some medic that was unfortunately walking in this area. "You! Get some of this dude's blood and bring it in." Standing terrified, the girl's mouth opened then closed again, "PRONTO!"

"H-H-H-H-Hai!" the girl stammered, rushing off with me in tow. Working with surprising efficiency, she slip in the needle and checked everything, "W-W-We'll need a bit more of your blood than what will keep you stable. You'll get a meal afterwards to keep you conscious."

"Hai."

"Um….. That's all… Th-Th-Thank you for donating your blood."

Glancing up at her, I looked back down at the needle in my vein, "This….." I whispered, "Is this all I can do?"

**TenTen's POV**

It was so damn confusing. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and my head ached with it all. I just wanted some sleep, some rest, was that too much to ask for?

I got the feeling of someone insistently pulling at my arm, trying to drag me back. _Who was this? Who was trying to drag me back to where?_

A blurry face appeared in front of me, fading, then coming back, fading, then coming back. Noticing the long black hair, I let out a small, silent laugh. _Neji…_

My heart stuttered like a school girl, an emotion I had tried so hard to block just kept rising, overtaking, devouring. Glancing forward, I saw my parents. Their eyes were soft, content, happy. Okaa-san reached out to me, her hands small but strong, like mine. "My darling girl," she crooned, touched my cheek, "My darling, darling girl."

"O…. Okaa-san," I whispered, touching her hand, "I'm sorry you had to save me."

"No," she protested, "Baby, no. I love you," she confirmed, her eyes meeting mine, "I love you so much, I would do anything so that you would live."

"So you'll leave me again?" I asked, feeling pain twist my face and tears clog my throat, "You love me, but don't you love Otou-san more?" My knees collapsed under me, "Don't leave me, Okaa-san, don't make me be alone again!"

"Sorry, baby," Okaa-san whispered, her arms going away from me and wrapping around Otou-san, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you. But, darling child, I love you, you NEED to know that." I nodded slowly, knowing I had already accepted this even when the tears fell down my face, "Oh, darling…."

Otou-san laid a gentle hand on Okaa-san's shoulder, "Tian," he said firmly, meeting my eyes. "We're not leaving you along anymore, you have people out there to protect, to be protected." His eyes were warm as he met mine, "You're strong, you have people out there to make you stronger."

"You're LEAVING me though!" I yelled, feeling my childlike wail echo through the silent space we were standing in, "WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING!"

"Oh, baby," Okaa-san whispered, coming forward and embrace me in a warm hug, "No one is going to leave you," she whispered firmly, rocking me from side to side, "We're all still in your heart you know."

Otou-san laid a hand on my head, "And Tian Tian," he said quietly, "I couldn't be prouder of your birth and growth if you were a son. Be strong, Tian, Don't let anyone hurt you and your beloved."

"Why can't I go with you," I whined, feeling their form disintegrate away from me.

"There's a good man waiting for you," Okaa-san pointed out, giggling slightly, "And good friends. Your man is quite a strange and peculiar man, being emotionless and all, but so was your Otou-san before I met him." She smiled, "You'll be fine, my heaven." Okaa-san's image faded with these words.

Otou-san smiled and leaned closer, "If that man ever makes you cry…." he said slowly, "You know how to get revenge, right?" Giggling, I slapped him on the chest. Otou-san's smile gentled, "You're not alone anymore, Tian, and you're strong and mighty. You'll be fine, my daughter will be fine."

Nodding firmly, I looked away, "I will." Otou-san's image faded as well, leaving me alone in the blank space. Turning around, I saw the image of Neji and his worried, ivory eyes. "I'm coming back, Neji, wait for me."

**Neji's POV**

TenTen's eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened to reveal her warm brown eyes. "TenTen….." I whispered, letting out the breath I had unintentionally been holding, "TenTen…"

I heard a few skitters and scraping of chairs and TenTen and I continued to stare at each other. "So, we'll, uh, go now…" Temari said hesitantly, dragging everyone out, "TenTen, Hinata and I'll visit you later."

"Yeah…." TenTen said faintly, her eyes never leaving mine, "Got ya."

Once the door clicked shut behind them, I tightened my grip on her hand, "I missed you," I confessed, "You made we wait a while."

"Sorry," TenTen sighed, a faint smile growing on her face, "But I'm here now, you know." Her eyes glittered in a way I hadn't seen since before I left to join ANBU, "And I'm not leaving you again…. to my knowledge….."

Letting out a chuckle, I stood up and leaned my forward against hers, feeling the warmth, "I had something to say to you after the battle… so did you."

"So I did."

"May I speak first?" I requested, seeing the laughter in her eyes.

"But of course."

Continuing to meet her eyes, I tried to form all the tumultuous emotions in me into words, "TenTen…. TenTen, I've loved before I left for ANBU, and I couldn't look back for a reason you're sure to laugh at me for, so I'm not telling you."

"What!" TenTen squawked in protest, "Neji!"

_If I had turned around, I could have never left, and that could not be done._ "Not telling." Pouting TenTen mock glared at me. Smiling, I whispered in her ear, "But TenTen, I can tell you this. During the times we've been together and the times we've been apart, nothing had wavered the fact that I am in love with you, know that."

Cupping my face, TenTen planted a kiss on my lips, "I know….." she whispered, "I too….."

**TenTen's POV **

"Ojou-sama," called a calm voice. Feeling a shock jolt through my system and calmed down my heart, the low, controlled tone of the, no my, guards still sent me back to the time where I had killed my own grandmother with these hands. "Ojou-sama?"

"Come in," I said calmly, drawing the blanket a little more firmly around my shoulders. It was a little chilly in the forest where we were camping. I, after all, was the Heiress to the Kyouki Clan, I had a responsibility to stay with the clan, unfortunately.

"Ojou-sama, we can not delay our leaving," the man said quietly, kneeling with his eyes glued to the floor, "The clan awaits your command."

The same hesitation and tearing in my chest that had been putting of this departure shot through me again. Swallowing in a thin breath, I forced a smile, "Is that so….." I murmured, keeping all weaknesses under the surface. Although, I had become the Heiress, there were still those that opposed me for not living with the clan since my birth. Like I could have helped that, it was damn Obaa-san's fault you know.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Just until the farewells and the funerals are done," I said softly, looking down at a feeble strand of grass that was growing on the floor. Looking up from the covers of my bed, I forced a smile, "Just until the funerals are done, that's tomorrow. Then we'll go home, don't worry."  
After looking at me closely, the man bowed and left the tent.

"Did you tell him yet?" asked a soft, somewhat brash voice.

My head shot up, my eyes clashing with Temari's conflicted, teal eyes. "Ah….." I whispered, looking away again, "Haha….. no…" I felt my fingers tangle themselves with the cloth of the blanket than untangle themselves. Taking a deeper breath, I closer my eyes, "How the hell am I supposed to tell him, Temari?" I asked, hating the weak tone coating my voice. "Oh sorry, you know I love you, but I kinda have to leave now because my family needs me more than you?" Opening my eyes and shooting my eyes accusingly to Temari I couldn't help my glare, "HOW the hell do I do that!"

"You could just _tell _Niisan," Hinata said softly, coming in a sitting beside me.

She was dressed prettily in a kimono, her hair piled on top of her head to show off her neck. "Just came back from the party?" I asked curiously, remembering the Hyuuga's formal 'dinner affair' that would finally and officially announce Neji as the Head. "How's Neji?"

"He's fine," Hinata said gently, patting my hand. "Why didn't you come, Niisan was looking for you."

"He'll see me at the funeral," I said softly, looking away. "And….. and I had to reserve my chakra for summoning about thirty dragons to properly send away the Head and his wife along with Baa-san. I can't just leave Baa-san here you know. She, in the end, was related to the Head family and did what she, although she was wrong, thought was best. We're bringing them all back home and giving them a proper farewell."

"You're…" Temari's voice, considering it was her, was soft, "You're just leaving us all behind then?" she demanded, an angry lilt coming back to her voice. "Shikamaru's already guessed that you're going to leave forever but the others are going to sit here waiting for you to come back! Are you going to let them all down?"

"I'll come back," I whispered softly, "Some day, I swear it, I'll come back."

Hinata and Temari stared at me for a little before Hinata's thin hand tightened around mine. Stepping forward, Temari grabbed my hand as well, offering me a sad, tired smile. I gave her, and Hinata, the same.

-x-

Kaiori walked slowly, her body linked with her Niisan (which she was unhappy about) to carry the three caskets. I sat on top of Kaiori's head, looking straight ahead and ignoring all the stares. My parents, and my grandmother, had died an honorable, shinobi death. There was nothing to look down about.

Even though I didn't look back, I remembered how the Kyouki Clan members that had come walked behind the dragons and my personal guards and the Elders rode smaller dragons at my side. The Konoha Thirteen (without me and with Sai) walked slowly behind me, led by Tsunade-sama. Behind them walked anyway that wished to join the procession.

"Ojou-sama," an Elder whispered, his eyes never leaving the front and his lips barely moving, "We are ready to take to the air, as are all of the Kyouki Clan."

"Understood." Raising my hand, I brought it down with a sharp, angry motion. Immediately, as one body, the entire Kyouki Clan rose to the air, having just recently summoned dragons or just already on one.

Unable to help myself, I risked a glance back and met Neji's clear gaze. His eyes were the same ivory they had been when I had joined the genin team, ivory but much more trusting. Staring at them, I caught the slightest hint of his suspicion that he was carefully hiding. Smiling sadly, I blew a gently kiss to disappearing Konoha. _Goodbye._

_

* * *

_

gosh

this is depressing

*sigh*

thanks for reading! please review!


	20. Plans

sorry

i just got like three review that said that they felt like crying

so i started feeling really bad...

dont worry

it gets happier

i think...

disclaimer: dont own

* * *

Plans

**Hinata's POV**

Letting out a soft sigh, I silently sat down besides meditating Niisan. It was quiet as we sat together, feeling the slight breeze tingle our cheeks. "It's been exactly two years," I said softly, keeping my voice peaceful.

Niisan was silent for a time before he finally replied quietly, "Yes, it has." His hands were holding onto a small piece of metal with engravings, his fingers delicately tracing over the words that were so carefully traced onto it.

"What is that?"

His head snapped up, eyes opening, "This?" he asked curiously, holding up a curiously shaped kunai. Rather than a straight blade, it was a wave with engraving littered all over the handle and blade. "It's a kunai."

"A kunai," I repeated a little dryly, "I see."

Niisan frowned slightly then added, almost as if he was trying to get rid of me, "Don't you have a date with Uzumaki?"

"You approve of him at least a little," I pointed, fingering the ring around my finger and the second bump on my stomach since my marriage, "Seeing as you, Otou-san, the Elders, and Hanabi all allowed him to ask so long ago without killing him." I let out a slight sigh and turned my gaze to the sky, "Unfortunately, Naruto still has to get used to being Hokage."

"Liar."

Giggling, I turned to Niisan, "Actually, he's still getting used to it. And Temari's now engaged to Shikamaru, she's just waiting for her to come back before throwing the wedding. Revenge in the form of a dress, you know."

"A dress?"

"A dress."

"I see."  
Laughing quietly, I got to my feet, "I'll talk to you later, Niisan, I have a date to go to. Don't brood too much about this day, though."

Looking up, Niisan offered me a slight smile before returning to tracing the carvings with his fingers.

**TenTen's POV**

Back straight. Face blank. Eyes cold. Voice calm. Clothes formal. Hair neat. Shoulders back. Legs tucked.

This was the position I had been in for the past five hours, sitting with on the floor in a kimono, trying to keep from punching the lights out of my 'client'. Everyone could tell that this guy was just after my power, trying to marry me seeing as I was thought as 'weak' since I was simply female.

"I'm afraid I don't find your conditions to my liking," I said coolly, tapping the contract laid out between us, "Line five which mentions that you must know our summoning jutsu simply cannot be allowed."

"Oh come on, Ojou-sama," the man bantered back, giving me a flirtatious smile that would have worked on anyone BUT me. "It's just a few dragons."

I raised one eyebrow coolly and flashed through the signs before slamming my palm on the ground. A small baby dragon with black scales and green eyes laid purring among the smoke. "They are not 'just' a few dragons," I said carefully but with a threatening undertone, "They are our companions, if you cannot understand that, get out."

"Ojou-chan," he said familiarly, over familiarly, "You can't be seriously.

I let out small trill from my throat, causing the door to instantly slam open and reveal a guard standing there, calm and intimidating. "Kenji, be a dear and get this scum out of my face," I said pleasantly, gesturing to the man sitting across from me.

"O-O-O-Ojou-sama," the man protested, glancing at Kenji nervously, "L-Let's talk this out."

Bodily, Kenji lifted him off the floor and walked out the door, proceeding to hand him to yet another guard to throw out of the Kyouki Grounds. "Ojou-sama."

"In a moment, Kenji," I replied, stiffly standing up and letting the blood flow back into my feet with a slightly unpleasant tingle. "Just give me a moment."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama."

Sighing, I glanced out the window, seeing the dragons that circled out skies and the smaller ones that were chasing after the children. Chuckling, I remembered back when I had run in the same way, quickly, with chakra pumping through my legs and adrenaline running through my blood.

Without thinking, I slipped into reminiscing. Instantly, I remembered the proud feeling that had swelled through my chest when I had the hitai-ate tied around my forehead. Quietly, I remembered the feeling of exasperation as I dealt with Neji and Lee. Sadly, I remembered the look in Neji's eyes, his ivory eyes that could give the coldest glare and also the warmest smiles, as I had kissed Konoha goodbye.

"Ojou-sama," Kenji interrupted, his voice a little regretfully, "I apologize, but you promised to teach the children Shoushoryuu today."

"Ah," I mused softly, "I did, didn't' I….." Looking away from the window, I turned to see Kenji kneeling and offering my clothes, along with the bandages, and my weapons. "You're good," I complimented, taking my stuff.

"For Ojou-sama, I would die."

"That's nice," I said calmly, a little distracted. Kenji said this everyday, a reminder to himself, perhaps, that his life was mine to end. "Now get out, I need to change."

Quickly, I stripped myself of the kimono and pulled my cargo pants (black) on before wrapping my bandages securely. Shrugging on the dark blue chineese style no sleeve shirt that had a pattern of dragons all around it, I walked out, securing my weapons into their little hidey holes. "Ojou-sama," Kenji greeted once I came out, falling into step precisely three steps behind me.

Once outside, I politely asked the small dragon I had summoned earlier to wrap itself around my neck and summoned Kaiori. "Ojou-sama," Kaiori greeted, bowing her head slightly, "Please inform me, or at least warn me, next time you wish to snatch my daughter. It gave me quite a shock when she disappeared," Kaiori said a little disapprovingly as another of her children wrapping its thin body into a spiral on top of her head.

"How are your kids?" I asked, jumping into the air and landing lightly on Kaiori's back. Kenji quickly summoned his dragon and followed behind as Kaiori set toward the training grounds.

"They're fine, Ojou-sama, they even found a tasty little tidbit on Konoha," she added, giving me a smug, cat with cream smile. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Shoot," I requested, smiling.

Kaiori's smile stretched, "Would you believe me if I said that Temari-san is now living in Konoha as Shikamaru-san's fiancé?"

"You joke!" I squealed, leaning closer, "Really!"

"Yes."

"I KNEW it!" I shrieked, beyond happy for Temari. "That's great! They'll be one of the most argument couple in history, but that's so cute!"

"Mmm hm," Kaiori murmured back, amused. "We're here, Ojou-sama."

"Oh great…"

**Ino's POV**

"Nuh uh! You can_not_ use yellow roses!" I snapped at Temari, enjoying the sensation of Kiba rubbing soothing circles between my shoulders blades somewhere in the back of my head. "They mean _friendship_ and they'll clash with the outfits!" As Temari opened her mouth, I interrupted, "And believe me when I say that _friends_ do NOT flirt and kiss with each other at the extent that you two do!"

"Flirting and kissing!" Temari snarled, completely side tracked, "When do Shika and I make out in public! That's Kiba and your job!"

"What!" I shrieked, shooting to my feet, "I DARE you to repeat that!"

"Okay, okay, enough," Kiba and Shikamaru said at the same time, pulling both of us back into their respective laps. "Calm down."

"She started it," Temari and I grumbled, also at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru mumbled with a yawn, "That's nice, whatever." Blinking his eyes sleepily then yawning again, he looked around the store before saying quietly, "What about those bleeding carnations?"

"Bleeding carnations?" I asked in confusion before seeing the carnations that were red in the center and spread out lighter until white at the edges, "Oh those. Yeah, those would work AND they wouldn't clash with the clothes…"

"What color are we gonna do the wedding, anyway?" Temari asked, peering over her shoulder at Shikamaru.

"I don't care," Shikamaru mumbled before quickly rethinking when Temari's hand clenched, "I mean…. Uh….. why not just do it at a classic pink?" he muttered, looking away.

"Pink?" I mumbled to myself before snapping my fingers, "Oh my god! Temari, I know the PERFECT place to get our dresses, they have the cutest and most adorable dresses EVER!" I shrieked.

"Really?" she asked, getting up and offering me a hand, "That's awesome! Let's go!"

Snatching up my hand (the same time I grabbed Kiba) then snatching up Shikamaru's hand she sprinted out of the shop, laughing with delight.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke, get off your butt and help me get Daisuke, I need to get to the hospital for a routine check up NOW!" I shrieked, something that wasn't so uncharacteristic when I was five months along my pregnancy. I felt heavy, bloated, tired and I wanted to lay in bed all day and maybe drink some hot cocoa. "SASUKE!"

"Breath, Sakura," Sasuke whispered gently, letting one hand fall on my shoulder as my chest heaved from the scream. "Breath." Offering me a cup of hot cocoa, he snatched Daisuke out of the crib and offered me a hand, "Sakura," he murmured a little worriedly as I winced when I got up.

"It's fine, it's fine," I waved away the concern. Seriously, I was touched, it was just that my stomach was making me irritable and talking of my stomach it was freakin' HUGE and I felt like a hippo and my ankles were gonna get swollen and it ached and—

"Sakura."

"WHAT!"

"You were wearing your 'god this sucks' face. I thought I should end your rant before it started," Sasuke replied calmly, dropping Daisuke off at Lee and his girlfriend, Akio's house. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Can you?" I gushed, raising my eyebrows, "Oh god, I KNEW there was a reason I married you," I said happily as he picked me up and began sprinting through the roofs.

"I thought it was because you loved me."

"Oh, that too….." I mumbled, leaning my head against his chest, "But honestly, my ankles HURT… and I miss TenTen."

"Ah….."

"Don't you miss TenTen?"

"Of course," he said neutrally, trying to keep from angering me, probably.

"She was really sweet you know," I prattled, wrapping my arms around his neck for further stability, "And she was really REALLY good at weapons and I miss her and Ino liked to dress her up although TenTen hated it and Temari would always argue with her and Hinata was like her little sister and Neji was absolutely in love with her and I could talk to her about anything, like anything, at all and—"

"Sakura."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, realizing I had started rambling, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Sasuke sighed tiredly as we approached the doors of the hospital, "It's fine….. I can't wait until you're not pregnant again, though."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

**TenTen's POV**

Letting out a tired sigh, I yanked my fingers through my hair, "So does anyone want to tell me why so many people want to be my husband?" I snarled, facing my Elders with a look of disgust.

Silently or discreetly laughing, the Elders all covered their mouth with one hand, "We have no idea, Ojou-sama," they said calmly, looking futilely at the ceiling, "We think it must be because of your charming personality."

"Haha, you're hilarious," I snapped, feeling the warm feeling bloom in my chest at how easy going my Elders were as well as the happiness that they were absolutely NOTHING like the Hyuugas. "Moving on," I snapped, meeting their gaze squarely, "About that I said before…."

"That's impossible," one of the older Elders exclaimed, "Ojou-sama, who will defend us while we are there, who will protect us?"

"I will," I growled, feeling a spark light in my chest at how easily they had been afraid, "I will guide us, I will fight, I will protect, I am the Head of the Ryuu Clan. If anyone dares to go against what I have decided, I will personally fight that person to show who is superior. Am I understood?"

Slowly, cautiously, almost reverently, the Elders all bowed their heads, "Hai, Ojou-sama."

* * *

cliffie!

cuz you guys dont know whats happening

*maniac laughter*

sorry sorry

thanks for reading

please review


	21. Home

SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

THIS STORYS ALMOST DONE SO IM TOTALLY GETTING THE LAZINESS ON IT

haha

really though

sorry about taking so long

**disclaimer: no ownage no pwnage**

* * *

Home

**TenTen's POV**

"Rima broke her leg when the avalanche occurred, Ojou-sama, all the other fighters and dragons have their own burdens and no one has enough chakra to summon another dragon," Rima's mother begged, "Please, Ojou-sama, I don't want to force my daughter to walk."

"Hand her over," I said calmly, opening up my arms. Carefully she placed a shivering cold Rima in my arms. I frowned slightly, it was only to be expected, it was snowing and the bitter cold bit into even my cheeks. My frown deepening, I shed off my thickest coat and wrapped it around her before flashing my hands through the signs to a summoning jutsu.

"Ojou-sama, this is a really bad idea," Kaiori said softly, ten children carefully sitting on top of her, "You'll run out of chakra."

I ignored her and panted in a breath as a dragon, about three fourth the size of Kaiori emerged from the smoke, "You called, Ojou-sama?"

"I'm sorry, could you carry some of the kids for us?" I asked politely, feeling ragged tiredness seep into my bones.

Bowing, the dragon lowered its body until it touched the slushy snow, "I would be honored."

Carefully setting Rima and some other injured children on the back of my seventeenth summoned dragon, I leaned against the wall for a brief moment. Drawing in the icy air through my nose then letting out between clenched teeth, I straightened, "Keep walking, the more you walk the warmer you'll be!" I shouted, gesturing to the clan.

Everyone followed my order, listening to me in a way only a clan with absolute trust in their Head could pull off. Suddenly, a thin whistle blew through the air, piercing my eardrums. Scowling, I rushed to the spot of the warning, letting the Elders continue to lead the clan.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama," the man said softly, as we stood back to back. "They jumped out of no where, however, everyone was able to get away and stay with the clan."

"Well done," I said briefly, "How good are you at dodging?"

"Ah, I'm alright, Ojou-sama."

"Only alright?"

"Ahm… yes."

"Then stand still and don't move," I ordered before unfurling my scrolls and jumping into the air. Moving quickly and using as little chakra as possible, I whirled into motion, making sure that the weapons were aimed to kill, not just warn.

Once I settled back on the ground, the man was staring at me with reverence and the rogue ninjas were all dead. "Ojou-sama….."

"Let's go," I said shortly, summoning my weapons back and making a mental note to polish and sharpen them at night when it was time to rest, "And don't look so reverent, I was only killing a few people," I muttered, unable to help the bitter tang in my voice.

"Hai!" he yelped before sending steady chakra into his legs as both of us ran on the tree tops, trying to catch up to our clan as well as keep from falling to our death.

-x-

"DRAGONS STAY WITH THE CHILDREN. FORM A BARRIER. CIVILIANS GO TO THE CENTER. ANY AVAILABLE NINS STAY AT THE EXTERIOR. ELDERS GATHER CHAKRA FOR A BARRIER. DRAGONS, SHARE CHAKRA. LITTLE DRAGONS, GET A FIRE GOING FOR THE PEOPLE!" I shouted, running from place to place as I organized everything.

"Ojou-sama….." murmured Kaiori from right beside me.

Silently, I watched as the children ran off Kaiori's back with giggles and ran toward the fire and the younger dragons. "Yes, Kaiori?" I whispered, climbing onto her back. "Is something wrong?"

Peering at me from the corner of her eye, Kaiori gave me a faint snarl, anger radiating from her form. "Ojou-sama….." Giving her a slight smile, I said nothing, ignoring the fact that faint puffs were escaping my chest. Lowering her voice, Kaiori hissed, "You must rest, Ojou-sama, you must!"

"I'm fine."

"Ojou-sama!"

"I'm fine, Kaiori," I said a little more curtly, looking her straight in the eyes. Kaiori's eyes glowed golden in offense before the anger wilted, "Truly, Kaiori," I said gently, "I truly will be fine, until I get our clan to safety."

"And afterwards?"

"… Let's wait until we finish transporting the clan first, alright?" Taking in a deep breath, I shouted, "START GATHERING YOUR CHAKRA TO THE CENTER!"

"HAI!"

Pooling together our chakra, I carefully controlled the technique, making a clear bubble form around our encampment. Drawing in a ragged breath as half of my chakra, that I had left in any case, disappeared, I subtly leaned against Kaiori. "Well done, all of you may rest."

"HAI!"

Settling back, or rather, laying down on Kaiori's back, I nestled a little closer to her scales, relieved for the warmth and the chakra bubble as a snowstorm began raging outside. "Can you watch over everyone for about an hour? I'm gonna see if I can rest enough to get a little more chakra."

"I can give you longer than an hour, Ojou-sama." Kaiori's voice was soothing, trying to lull me into complete sleep.

"Only an hour."

Letting out a soft sigh, Kaiori nodded slightly. "If really needed, I can give you some of my chakra, Ojou-sama."

"No."

"Then take off your two blades at least, that position looks uncomfortable."

Laughing quietly, I did as she said, hooking the belt that held my two katanas off my back and around her horns with a faint apology. Kaiori said nothing, and just watched the skies and ground. "Thanks Kaiori, I owe you one."

-x-

I blew out a soft breath before breathing in a freezing, painful one. "Keep going," I said softly, feeling the small child slumbering on my back and the baby sleeping, thankfully warm, in my arms. "Don't stop moving, you'll freeze."

"Ojou-sama," Kaiori said a little impatiently, "Can you tell me why we can't just settle done and wait for the winter to pass?" she asked, the cold probably getting to her. Her and her husband, Oriku, had been making shifts in staying with me because I was 'much too brainless to stay by myself.'

"We're in the forest that surrounds Konoha, now. And everyone knows how foolish it is to lay in wait in a forest when there are bandits. We're almost there, chill, Kaiori."

"I'm not about to 'chill'," Kaiori said testily, "When there are a band of rogue nin at our tail."

"Oh, you noticed," I mumbled, sighing as I hooked my blades off of her horns and jumped off, "Seems like I'll have to take care of them then…. Damn." Pushing my hair, which was no longer 'allowed' (by the Elders) to be in buns out of my face, I began trooping to the back of my clan.

"Would you like me to inform the Elders to keep going?"

"Ah…. Uh yeah. Get to Konoha as soon as possible. I'll catch up in three days at most," I said a little absentmindedly, already thinking about the fight and considering my weapons and chakra.

"Hai."

**Kaiori's POV**

I sighed softly, feeling my tail swish around in agitation. _Kaiori, Ojou-sama is strong_, Oriku thought gently, flying above the clan in circles.

_Not strong enough, Oriku,_ I thought restlessly, feeling worry nibble at the edge of my thoughts. _She's not strong enough to take on who knows how many missing nins with that small amount of chakra left in her body. It's not enough._

_Ojou-sama never let us down before,_ Oriku reminded, his thoughts firm, _She's defeat more nins before._

_ When she wasn't drained of chakra._

_ Which is why she'll be fine, it's less nins, right?_

_ …_

_ Kaiori…._

_ Fine._

_ Good. Oh, by the way, a kid's about to fall off because you keep moving your tail._

My tail balked to a stop a second before the boy's grip loosened completely, "I'm sorry, are you alright, little one?" I asked gently, raising my tail up to deposit the boy a little more safely along my spine.

"Heehee, sank kyuuuuuuu," the boy giggled quietly and clung onto me, talking excitedly to his friend about his 'near death' situation.

I felt the barest hint of a smile ghost over my face as I looked at the children, then at the rest of the clan. These people, these _humans_ were who my precious ojou-sama was risking her life for, these precious, precious, alive humans.

**TenTen's POV**

I felt the icy wind cut into my cheeks and smiled ruefully, so it had been a bad idea to continue handing out my jackets to people. Oh well.

Slapping my sides as I sprinted on the trees, I checked that I had all my weapons before brushing my fingers over the hilt of my katanas. As long as I had my katanas, I would not lose in a fight.

Feeling the not hidden at all chakra signatures, I slipped to a stop in a clearing. Pulling out two scrolls before hesitating, one eyes sliding to my katanas.

"Just one opponent? And a woman at that!" spat a man, circling around me with a giant shuriken gripped in his hand. I noticed the thirty people circling around me and frowned, it might, might, be a little harder than I thought.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Don't thinking about this horrible day's memories?" I asked lightly, seeing Neji troop up the stairs to get on the Konoha Gate wall. "You're still holding the kunai."

"And Temari is walking about with Yamanaka talking about suits….. and the bachelorette party."

"Oh Kami…" I grumbled, remembering Kiba and Naruto's expressions as the promised to plan a 'terrific' bachelor party.

"Where's Aburame?"

"Talking with his bugs."

"On what?"

"Some clan that migrating to Konoha without warning. From what I heard, the clan is sure to have the Godaime's approval though." I sighed, "How troublesome….."

"Hn."

Letting out another sigh, I turned my head up to stare at the clouds and blanched, seeing a serpentlike shape floating above the clouds, "Neji…." I called a little nervously, trying to remember where I had seen that shape before.

"Byakugan," Neji murmured, turning his chakra charged eyes to the sky. His mouth opened slowly, then closed again, the closest I had ever seen the Hyuuga in shock. "It's….." he said slowly before the lightest hint of happiness touched his face, "It's dragons."

"The Ryuu Clan?" I called back in surprise, "Are you serious, Neji?"

"TenTen's clan," Neji breathed softly, his gaze absolutely riveted on the dragons.

Ignoring him, I quickly wrote a small note and attached it to the messenger bird, "Give it to the Rokudaime. TenTen's clan's here, not so sure about TenTen."

A few minutes after I sent the bird, a few minutes in which Neji spent the entire time scanning the skies and ground, the bird returned with a note saying:

Bring the Ryuu Clan in.

Have the leader come talk to me.

Tell the rest of the clan to stay outside for now.

-Rokudaime

"We're supposed to bring them in," I told Neji, my words shaking him out of his revere. "Call the Konoha Thirteen and Sai, I suppose."

"I can't call Hinata," Neji spoke up, remembering himself, "Uzumaki will try to kill me."

"Then let Naruto deal with a pissed off pregnant lady that wasn't allowed to see her best friend. Believe me, it's in Naruto's best interests to let Hinata come with the entire Konoha Thirteen. I'll fetch them, what are you gonna do?" I asked, already seeing the decision in his eyes.

"Go ahead," he said curtly before disappearing from where he had been standing.

I sighed then broke into a sprint to catch all the Konoha Thirteen, and hope that the pregnant ones would consent to staying indoors and wait.

**Kaiori's POV**

I sighed in relief as all of the Ryuu Clan settled peacefully on the inside of Konoha, noting that some of the ninjas were already running around setting up temporary shelters for the civilians of the this clan. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konoha, you're Kaiori, aren't you?"

Turning, I saw the blonde haired man that used to so enthusiastically scream back when TenTen was here. There was more maturity in his gaze now than there had been then, a lot more. "Yes, I am Kaiori, the Head Dragoness. This is Oriku, my husband."

"It's a pleasure," Oriku rumbled, giving Naruto a friendly smile. I winced, a dragon's friendly smile didn't look friendly to anyone but dragons.

Suddenly, a shudder ran through the seventeen dragons that TenTen had summoned. "Dragoness!" they called in panic feeling the conflicting pull to go back home and to stay.

I forgot all dignity as I screamed in panic, feeling the pain that TenTen was feeling. "OJOU-SAMA!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

i just LOVE to torture tenten it seems

and stick her into these really bad situations where shes about to die

heehee

sorry about that

alright then!

thanks for reading

please review!


	22. Pain

**its been a long time coming and its finally out, sorry for such the long wait, i know its been ridiculously long**

**its actually not completely complete and thank you to all you lovelies that actually stuck around and will read this**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**disclaimer: not mine, not mine**

* * *

Pain

**TenTen's POV**

I winced and swallowed in a shallow breath, trying my very best to keep my dragons present. "Come on!" I snarled to myself, my hands digging into the snowy ground, "Come on!"

_Ojou-sama!_ shrieked several voices before they all faded into just one voice,_ Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!_

I winced and tried to convince myself that it didn't hurt as the cold metal of the kunai dug a little deeper into my ribs. "Come on," I whispered to myself, "I'm fine, I've been through worse pain, I could handle this." A quiet voice in my head protested, the animalistic, dragonlike instincts telling me that I was dying. Alone.

_Hold on, I'm coming_, Kaiori hissed through our bond. I could see through her eyes as a weight clung to her back and trees passed in a blur. _Hold on, Ojou-sama._

"Stay," I tried to order, ignoring when my voice cracked, "St—"

**Shikamaru's POV**

Sighing in annoyance and worry, I turned and looked at the Konoha Thirteen that was facing me with puzzlement in their eyes.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_ I wondered as I wished that I had thought enough to have grabbed Kaiori as she jumped in the air like Neji did. _Damn, how troublesome._

"Is TenTen okay?" called a worried, trembling voice. It was Hinata, a hand securely wrapped around her belly with Naruto fretting around her about her health. "Why did Kaiori hurry away? Is TenTen okay?" Her voice was insistent and demanding, authority ringing in her voice.

"No," I grumbled dully, "Naruto, permission to go and retrieve TenTen?"

"Isn't she technically a missing nin?" Sai mused curiously, his paintbrush being seemingly absentmindedly twirled in his hands; I was strongly reminded of TenTen's smirk and the easy manner in which murderous weapons obeyed her. "She left Konoha, didn't she?"

"She left her headband and ANBU mask. Dragon was listed as out of action and TenTen was listed as a civilian, so, technically Sai, she's not." Hinata's voice was snappy as she glared, an annoyed expression in her eyes. Temari gave him a challenging glare as well, but Hinata, in her pregnancy, was far scarier.

"I see," he said simply, giving a blank, creepy smile. Hinata and Temari's expression suddenly got scarier. Before they could explode, a familiar and slightly aged voice interrupted. "I call all of Konoha Thirteen to a mission." Tsunade-sama looked down at us from her height on the wall, a proud smile on her lips.

"Ehhhh?" Naruto complained, suddenly changing to his childish self, "But I'm the Hokage."

"I'm the Godaime," she snapped, "And I'm also the one that TenTen asked for permission to leave."

Naruto humphed childishly as Hinata patted his hand consolably.

"I called the mission already," Tsunade-sama snapped, "Get your asses moving!"

**Kaiori's POV**

_ Faster, Faster, FASTER! _my mind shrieked as I pushed myself even harder for greater speed. I felt the man, the strange man that held such great affection for my ojou-sama tighten his grip on one of my spines. _FASTER!_

**Neji's POV**

Stumbling off a panting Kaiori, I hurried to the still form on the snow. "TenTen," I murmured, unable to keep myself from standing still and drinking in the sight of her. Her hair was down and sprawled over the ground, the earth brown mixing with the dirty, bloody snow. "TenTen….." Her hands, as always, were clenched around the handle of a katana, her other hand clenched around yet another katana.

"Ojou-sama," Kaiori whimpered, a low keening cry breaking through her voice. "Oh, Ojou-sama."

Snapping myself out of it, I quickly scanned my eyes over her, checking for injuries other than her complete chakra loss. "She needs medical care, fast." My voice was sharp as I laid one hand on her wrist, trying to force my chakra into her veins to revive at least one part of her.

Letting another cry, Kaiori flowed down to touch the ground and hovered over TenTen. "Back up for a second, Hyuuga-san," she requested before breathing over the cold body. Slowly, barely noticeably, pink began to flow into her cheeks. "Ojou-sama, wake up," Kaiori requested, desperation slipping into her low purr.

"NEJI!" yelled an all too familiar voice of our current Hokage, "Are you alright? Where's TenTen?"

"Here." My voice was sharp, "Where's Sakura? TenTen needs immediate medical care."

Rushing forward, her hands already glowing, Sakura dropped to her knees beside TenTen. "Oh god…." she whispered, fear and anguish flashing in her green eyes.

"Sakura!"

"Sorry," she whimpered, her hands clenching before placing themselves over the many wounds. Carefully, she began healing TenTen's side as one hand began to slip out the kunai that was stuck into her side all the way to the hilt.

"Oh god," Hinata whispered, taking a half step forward in horror. Quietly, Naruto placed one hand on her shoulder, quiet comfort flowing to her.

Once I saw the chakra I had placed inside her stabilize and her breathes come as breathes and not little gasps, I lifted her into my arms. "Kaiori," I said curtly, hooking one arm around one of her spines as I held onto TenTen with the other.

"Of course," she said just as curtly before leaving in a blur.

"Neji!" Sakura shrieked as I kidnapped her patient.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sighed yet again as Neji ran off with Kaiori, with TenTen in tow this time. "Sakura, can you contact Tsunade-sama within a few minutes?" I asked with a small sigh. "She'll need to know the extent and the approximate arrival time to be ready."

"Of course," Sakura replied before taking something out of her medical bag and speaking in low tones into it. "Multiple stab wounds, one kunai near lung, chakra depletion, cold…"

"We should probably clean up," I grumbled looking at the bodies scattered all around us. "Konoha will look pretty damn guilty if there's a bloody trail leading right to Konoha's Gate."

Hinata stayed back at Naruto's insistence as we 'cleaned up' after TenTen. The snow had partly cleaned the ground of blood but the dead bodies of the missing nin surrounded this clearing. "I could actually probably do this by myself," Temari pointed out, fingering the iron fan strapped to her back.

"No," I said firmly.

Bristling, Temari yanked me back, "Why?" she snapped, her eyes flashing with anger.

I almost smacked myself, "What's your status again?"

The realization dawned on Temari's face but she remained stubborn, "Ambassador."

"_Suna_ ambassador and _Kazekage's sister_. Do I look suicidal to you?" Gently brushing off her arm, I considered the body ahead. "Oh, gross," I said quietly as I noticed that the body was ripped cleanly in half.

Ignoring Naruto, Hinata stepped forward, "These people have the same sort of tattoo on them as the ones who attacked Konoha a few years ago. They must have been pursuing TenTen's clan."

Nodding slightly in agreement, Temari indicated the half body, "TenTen went dragon form when she ran out of chakra and got stuck on the side. Bastards."

"Shino?" I called turning to look at the shadowed man.

"Evidence is gone," Shino supplied, his bugs hurrying back to him.

"Let's get going."

**Neji's POV**

I forcefully took slow breathes, glancing every so often at the emergency sign. 'In Use' it said, just like it was always in use. "Damn it…" I whispered softly. A low whimper echoed rather mournfully next to me. I looked at the small dragon wrapped around my neck; another mournful whimper echoed out of it.

Gently, I patted it on the head.

**TenTen's POV**

It was pitch black darkness and the pain, _Oh Kami, the PAIN!_ It burned through me like living fire, like dragon fire except it hurt a million times worst. Clawing and screaming, I tried to wake myself up, I _couldn't _succumb to this, I COULDN'T.

I continued to struggle, remembering everything and trying to remind myself not to give up.

_"You're not this weak!" Temari had screamed when I had collapsed in a heap. "I fought you, you WON! YOU'RE NOT THIS WEAK! GET YOUR ASS OF THE GROUND AND STAND THE FUCK UP!"_

_ "I really do care that it hurts, Ten-neechan," Hina said politely, "But I care more that you survive ANBU missions. Please, try again."_

_ "YOSH! YOUTH! SHALL! PREVAIL!" Lee yelled, dancing around me in fast little circles. Gai and he clung to each other and cried at the youthfulness._

_ "Pain's temporary," Neji said calmly, looking up and meeting my gaze with his ivory, clear one. "If you don't feel pain, there is never enough gain."_

_Neji's right,_ I told myself coaxingly, _No pain, no gain. Come on, TenTen, don't you dare die on yourself. You still have people to kill and weapons to make and dragons to train and little kids to (ugh) watch and, well, a safe clan would be nice as well. Let's go, you can do it._

**Sakura's POV**

I felt sweat trail down my face and furiously blinked it away. Having finally arrived at Konoha, I had instantly been sent to the intensive care unit to help Tsunade-shishou and the other medics with TenTen. I winced in sympathy as I caught another glance at the angry red wound that was pulsating almost mockingly at me. "Damn it…" I whispered.

Suddenly, Tsunade-shishou stopped us, "We need to reopen this wound if we want TenTen to still be able to be a shinobi."

"She'll die!" I protested.

Tsunade-shishou's eyes were cold as was her voice. "I know TenTen, Sakura. Do you? How happy do you think she'll be to be alive if she can't even be a shinobi?"

Angrily, I turned away, unable to say anything.

**Neji's POV**

My spine stiffened as a scream suddenly echoed out of the emergency room. "Shit…" I whispered softly, continuing to pat the little dragon on the head. "Shit." I ignored the calm, logical voice in my head that rebelled against my language and tried to listen to the same voice as it pointed out the multitude of medical talent that was working on TenTen, the unmistakable origin of the scream. It didn't work.

**TenTen's POV**

It was so very tempting to whimper, to curl up, to just die because this pain was way more apparent to me rather than the gain. Kami, the pain. Kami, Kami, Kami. I had never known pain until that moment.

"It _is_ rather painful, isn't it?" said a soft sympathetic voice I recognized from what felt like a long time ago. "Hey Sweetheart, how are you holding up?" It couldn't be….

"You must be a sadist," said an easy, deep rumble of a voice, the chuckle soft and gentle.

The previous voice giggled, gentle but calloused hands cradling me close to a foreign warmth. "You're so very cruel to say such things, Darling." I cracked my eyes open as the pain faded just a tad. "Morning Sunshine."

"Kaa-chan?" I whispered, hearing the vulnerable tremble in my voice and not caring. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan, you're here," I yelped, attempted to grab her and unable to control my limbs. "Kaa-chan," I whispered, feeling stupid, stupid tears fall from my eyes as I just snuggled closer to the warmth. "Kaa-chan…."

"What am I, chopped liver?" rumbled the voice again as large, calloused hands gathered in me into a shaking heap. This was pathetic of me but I soaked up the gentle attention, ignoring the voice in my head (within in my head? I'll figure that out later) that pointed out that I was an adult and not supposed to act this way. "How have you been, little one."

"Tou-san," I whispered, curling closer to the warm, protective bodies. I inhaled deeply, trying to reorganize myself and bring myself back under control. "Hi." My voice cracked as I asked the question that was actually fighting for first of my attention against the pain. "You're not really here." It came out a statement.

"Sorry little one," Kaa-san said soothingly, running her fingers through my hair. I relaxed under the attention, the pain a distant memory. "We're just here to block the pain."

"Really?" I asked sleepily.

"Are you falling asleep on me, young lady?" Kaa-san's voice was suddenly sharp as was the tug on my hair. I snapped my eyes open, unable to help the childish pout that I absolutely knew was going to form on my lips. Kaa-san chuckled, her hands soothing again. "Although I don't blame you, stay awake darling.

"Us?" I asked dazedly, fumbling and finding Tou-san's hand before clinging to it. "Who's that?"

"Kaa-san and Tou-san," Kaa-san said gently. "How comfortable you are with the dead it a testimony to how close you are. You need to detach yourself."

And go back to that unbearable pain? Return to the mind altering obliterator that had all but crushed me. Weren't they supposed to protect me? I shook my head frantically, clinging to the two of them. "Don't leave me," I said plaintively, grasping Tou-san's hand even tighter as he began pulling away. "Don't, don't leave me!"

"We need to for you to return, little one," Kaa-san said gently, her hands slipping away not matter how much I tightened my grip. "And you need to return."

"I need _you_," I whimpered, unable to help the unrestrained terror that was wiping all thought from my mind. "You can't leave me! You left me twice already!" I complained, stomping my foot childishly as I sprang to my feet. "It's not FAIR!"

"It never is," Kaa-san said gently, her eyes turning catlike and watery. The two of them slowly morphed to dragons; my eyes never left theirs. "But we're with you in the way that matters. We're with you at heart," Kaa-san said gently, fading as the pain reared its ugly head and reclaimed me.

**Tsunade's POV**

"Victim's heart rate is at norm," one nurse called as two other nurse's frantically checked TenTen- no, the patient's vitals. "She'll need some painkillers once she's awake but none when she's still sleeping. Right Godaime?" the nurse asked, an uncertain note entering her voice.

"Good," I stated simply and broadly. I turned to Sakura and almost laughed, even at the stink of blood and sweat that dominated this room. "Sakura, standing would be a good way to start," noticing the face that said she was trying to solve a puzzle. She was always like this after a major healing.

Sakura looked at me like I was drunk and insane before understanding. Shifting her hands so that they were on the ground instead, she shakily stood, one hand already starting to glow as she checked on herself and her child. "I'm fine," she said as her knees wobbled. "Barely," she added with a slight grimace. "That was tricky."

"You shouldn't have volunteered when you're so-"

"-Fat?" Sakura cut in, her voice suddenly shakey. Oh Kami. Her damned hormones. "Are you calling me fat, Shishou?" she asked, her voice reduced to a sobbing whimper. The nurses all looked away, vainly hiding their looks of amusement. I was so going to put them on night duty; where's Sasuke?"

Drawing myself up, I avoided Sakura as I walked out the door. "TenTen?" Hyuuga asked, already standing in front of me with a small dragon snoozing around his neck. I spared the sleeper a spare glance before meeting the tumultuous pale eyes. "Is she…. alive?"

"We want to keep her with us and she'll be in a lot of pain once she wakes up, but yes. She's fine," I declared to the, now that I looked, giant audience. A couple strangers that I didn't recognize collapsed in a heap on the ground, mumbled thanks echoing from their bowed, relieved heads.

"Someone should tell Kaiori before she kills someone," Shikamaru pointed out, yawning slightly.

"I've heard," snapped an irritated, regal voice. "And I'm afraid I see nothing appealing about a lazy pineapple, Lady Sabaku."

"I don't either," Temari mumbled, her retort slightly strained as she rested her head, facedown, against said pineapple's shoulder. Everyone fell silent as Temari's, strong strong Temari's, shoulders silently shook, "Me neither," she whispered, her voice cracking, as Shikamaru slowly wrapped his arm around her and directed everyone with a glare.

**TenTen's POV**

I cracked my eyes open to see the all too familiar white of a hospital. "Lady," whispered a fervent voice as I turned my dazed gaze on the person who was grasping my right hand. "Lady." It was an Elder, her creased face creased wrinkling into a slow, relieved smile. "I am so glad to see you well."

I winced as pain shot up and down my spine, suppressing it until it was a slightly faded, _constant_ reminder in the back of my mind. "You have a strange definition of well," I managed, coughing dryly as my voice creaked like unoiled hinges.

"Alive will do for me," the Elder replied tartly, smiling slightly. Bowing, she eased her hand out of mine-even that caused pain, serious?- and smiled in a new mass of crinkled before turning and leaving the room.

As she left, I realized my left hand had been rather occupied as well. Painfully, I wanted painkillers, turning my head, I was met with long black hair. Unable to help my sigh of envy, I smiled at Neji, giggling slightly as I realized that so soon after I had almost died, I was jealous of someone's well kept hair. Honestly. It was like near death situations were becoming an everyday occurrence or something. Almost boring.

* * *

**as always, reviews are welcome and thanks for reading**

**you can even send me irritation mail about how long it took since it will provide motivation (like when you have someone breathing down your neck... in a sorta good way)**

**thanks y'all! :P**


	23. Recovery

**I actually didn't take that long! Yay! Thank you for all those that are reading and if you're a little confused on the jump when you could've sworn you read the last chapter, I would like to confess that I reloaded the chapter with a little extra added.**

**This is almost done so stay with a little longer please!**

**DISCLAIMER: i'm quite afraid i don't own naruto, shame**

* * *

Recovery

**TenTen's POV**

I flailed frantically as my grasp on my now delicate balance slipped out of my grasp _again_. Damn it. Cursing, I grumbled against Neji's shoulder as I felt him chuckle, the rumble going through his chest and settling a little too pleasantly in my ears. "Shut up," I retorted with brilliance, hitting him as hard as I could with him holding me up. "Shouldn't you not be helping me with my physical therapy and be helping others with…. Stuff with the Hyuuga?" I grumbled, pushing against him unsteadily to stand back on my own two feet.

"Right," he said dryly, jerking his chin to my wheelchair which I had abandoned a long time ago. "Who else would remind you to sit down and rest? Your clan's terrified to tell you to stop."

"Why can't you be all meek and quiet?" I complained, stumbling towards the chair and stubbornly refusing him help. It was _therapy_; there were _supposed_ to be mistakes and stumbling involved damn it.

"Right." Neji's voice was flat as he righted the chair and helped me onto it. I smacked him for it although the support on my back felt absolutely glorious; not that I would ever tell him t_hat_.

I was about to say something about the flatness of his tone when a roar echoed through my skull and the garden. "Ow," I said with slight surprise. Shouldn't I be used to this by now? Kaiori had spent the five months I've been enduring physical therapy here, enduring children's affections. Oriku dropped by every once in a while to sooth Kaiori. Perhaps I should summon him tonight as a peaceful, happy offering.

"I hope that's not the Hyuuga children," Neji sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I've told the Elders that it's fine as long as they somewhat behaved but children are so-"

"You weren't," I pointed out with smirk when he looked at me affronted. "Oh don't say I'm lying and just get me there, will you?"

"As you command," he said dryly as he began pushing me, both of us lapsing into silence.

It was almost like before I had left except I had left and silence left too strained a tension for us to not stiffen up in each others company. It was strangely comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time; it was too loaded with unspoken words for us to not be uncomfortable but…. It was a strange thought. "I lasted longer," I said quickly, desperate to fill the silence with something other than this bland, tension ridden silence. "Walking I mean."

"So you did," Neji said with a shake of his head. "You and your stubbornness."

"You didn't mind my stubbornness when I was finally put off pain medication," I pointed out, turning to look at him. He looked at me, suddenly activated his Byakugan, scanned me, and nodded in satisfaction. "Do you have to do that all the time?" I asked dryly.

"Of course."

"Lies."

-x-

"How are you?" Hinata asked, sitting tall although it had to be an absolute killer on her back.

"Fantastic," I dryly, lying back to stare into the trees as Sakura's children screamed and screeched. "There's so many unresolved things that Neji and I are avoiding that we can build a bridge with it. It's ridiculous."

I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed. "Then build the bridge and get over it," Temari retorted, her tongue as acidic as ever. "Then you guys will have just deal with each other and not unresolved sexual tension."

"I'll kill you one day. I will."

"Naw, you love me too much," Temari said, her hands tickling my stomach.

"Stop that," I complained, laughing quietly.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Temari in this case, Ten-neechan. All you need to do is get married, then you don't have to worry about clan acceptance, Neji, sexual tension-"

"I don't like pregnant Hinata," I whined, sitting up to pout at her. I stood, dusting grass and dirt from myself. "As for the clan things, I actually need to go to a meeting right now. Temari, do you need to come to this one?" I asked, turning to Hinata to help her up. She grunted what sounded suspiciously like a swear word as I helped her.

"Thank you Ten-neechan."

"Yeah actually. So does Shika," Temari said calmly, sitting up and dusting herself off. She shaded her eyes as she turned to watch the all too familial scene occurring close to us. The Uchiha finally as well as Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino were all playing together; we had all been together until I wanted to just speak to Hina and Tem. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I said, waving a faint goodbye to Sasuke who was the only one who had noticed us standing. He nodded and I accepted that, leaving him to face the wrath of a pregnant Sakura for letting her friends leave without goodbyes.

"Maybe I'll come too," Hinata said vaguely, tapping her chin.

"Why?" I asked, as I struggled not to comment on the fact that she was waddling rather than… walking. She'd literally kill me if I said anything. "It's just a boring meeting of Elders screaming at each other while my people are still outside the protection of these walls and camping outdoors."

"At least they're allowed to actually enter now," Temari said gently, both of us grimacing as we remembered how much screaming and time it had taken for the Elders to fold. "Ugh," she added at the memory.

"It'll be interesting and it'll keep my Elders on their toes," Hinata said sweetly, patting her round stomach. "You'd be surprised by the fact that a pregnant mother still scares a lot of the male members. And you know Hyuugas, it's a mostly male Elder Council."

"Ugh," Temari and I mumbled, remembering all the time that was spent just staring at them because for one reason or another, the pupilless bastards were questioning every little thing I did.

I sighed as I walked (Hinata still waddled, poor girl) toward the Hokage Tower. The meetings were not exactly the things I looked forward to everyday. I mean, the food was wondrous but the atmosphere and people were just…. Not to my taste. It made me miss the simple times when my Elders and I could just gather at a casual table and simply talk out the issues and make barbed comments at each other unless absolutely necessary.

Outside the Tower, I glanced up toward the giant Fire kanji and didn't sigh; Temair would most definitely tease. "Let's get this over with," I mumbled, plodding up the stairs to reach the meeting room.

"Hey, something interesting could happen," Temari said optimistically, slowing down with me as Hinata sped up a little; we both watched her with worry.

"Like what?"

"Hinata's water breaks?"

"Kami, I love to see that happen," I said with a delighted cackle. Despite the disgusting imagery, it would be all worth it to see the expression on all those stuffed shirt's faces. "Anything else?"

"They could actually catch Shika sleeping."

"Naw."

Temari considered it for moment then sighed, a wistful expression crossing her face. "True." We reached the door and paused, neither of us really willing to open it. "We should have caught up with Hina as she was opening the door," Temari mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Naw," I mumbled although I could feel the pout pulling at my lips. "We can do this, right?"

"Suuuure."

"You suck," I snapped as I grabbed the handle and wrenched open the door as casually as I could. Everyone's gaze turned to us, every fucking high power of Konoha's gaze turned to us. "….Hi?" I greeted weakly, ignoring it when my own Elders quietly and discreetly coughed to hide their laughter. "I'm sorry for being late," I said more seriously, regaining control.

"It's fine," Godaime mumbled, one hand clutching the neck of a sake bottle and the other waving at me carelessly. "We didn't exactly get anything done."

"We agreed to disagree," Hinata said helpfully, smiling sweetly. We looked at her, conveying telepathically that she hadn't exactly been so far before us. "I came in just as they were deciding."

"Ah."

Awkwardly, under everyone's inspection, Temari and I both found seats and sat down, both of us clearing our throats in an attempt to clear the awkwardness. "Next topic of discussion?" I asked casually.

"I would think you knew," said a snotty Hyuuga Elder; I hate to remind myself that there was a point one percent chance that Neji could get upset if I killed his elders. "It's your clan after all."

I smiled angelically, reining in my temper. "So we're going to just do it my way? Splendid. I want my clan within the walls of protection of Konoha. I'm sure that the Uchiha would not mind have us house in their residence temporarily until we find a permanent area of residence. Does everyone agree? Is this meeting concluded?"

"I find that acceptable," Sasuke said calmly, looking cold and arrogant. Looking at him, no one would guess that he had probably scrambled here after playing with his children and being yelled at by his wife. "There's plenty of space and the Ryuu Clan is not of massive proportions."

"That hurts," I said dryly, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Prestigious though," he added just as dryly, acknowledging me with an inclination of his head.

"Thank you."

"That's preposterous!" protested an Elder that had apparently finally regained her voice. "You can't just expect everyone to accept a new clan that just comes waltzing into Konoha! There is tradition-"

"Waltzing, I like her already," I mumbled to Temari, leaning towards her and covering my mouth with one hand in a mock yawn. Temari coughed delicately, hiding her laughter and nod of agreement.

"Traditions are not meant to define us," Tsunade-sama said slowly, trying to calm the Elders. Oh, you don't say that to Elders; they're too old to be taught new tricks and let go of age old should be exiled traditions.

"Yeah, look at Baa—I mean, look at Godaime," Naruto pointed out, clearing his throat and trying to look calm and collected. Tsunade-sama gave him an exasperated look as Hinata hid her smile with a hand.

"Stop talking Naruto," Tsunade-sama said with icy calm, giving him _the_ look. Thank Kami she had been here; she had played both negotiator and leash on Naruto. _Thank Kami_.

Sighing, I refrained from crossing my arms, knowing that would label me as a rebellious child. "I apologize but I fail to see what the trouble is." I smiled pleasantly when everyone wheeled around to stare at me, resisting the urge to break the table in front of me and scream at them that this was taking _too long_ for the safety of my clan.

"It's not proper," an Elder began, lifting his chin in the snootiest gesture known to man. "For a foreign clan to simply join Konoha's greatest."

"Awww, Dragon Lady, they think you're one of the greatest," Temari crooned, a soft snicker in her voice.

"Shut up," I hissed, continuing to smile pleasantly as the Elder continued with his damn shpill.

Shikamaru suddenly raised his head from the table, a look of consideration on his face. A quick look under the table revealed that his hands were in his signature hand motion. "So it's because they're foreign that all these complications are occurring, right?" he said slowly, a lazy and sleep inspired huskiness in his voice.

"Yes," several Elders said at once, their chins lifting simultaneously. Temari and I smothered a laugh.

"Easy," Shikamaru drawled, discreetly yawning. "TenTen, get married."

I blinked to stared at the sleepy lazy ass that then proceeded to put his head back on the table and _go to sleep_. Tsunade-sama opened her mouth, hesitated then finally said, "That's actually a brilliant idea…."

I felt my eyes widen and turned to Temari who was also nodding with that vague look of consideration on her face. "Awesome! TenTen, you just need to get married to stay here! Get married!" Naruto said cheerfully.

As everyone broke into agreement or murmurs I raised up my fist and smashed it into the table, feeling vague satisfaction as the sound of splintering filled my ears before the table broke. "Let's end the meeting for now, shall we?" I asked angelically, forcing a sweet smile on my face.

-x-

Grumbling softly to myself, I rubbed the muscles of my leg. They ached from the walk I had taken to get to the Hokage Tower; the nurses were all angry with me for ditching the wheelchair. "I heard you need to get married," called a very familiar voice.

"Shut up, Neji," I grumbled, leaning my head back against the wheelchair and meeting his amused gaze. "Are you… amused?" I spat, fixing my eyes into a glare.

His face instantly blanked. "I have no idea what you're speaking of Ojou-sama," he said clearly, holding up his hands in surrender. I narrowed my eyes, considering whether or not I should be hit him. "So you're getting married," he said a little more softly, one hand gently touching my cheek.

I stared up before realizing how uncomfortable it was to stay in that position. Grasping his hand, I dragged him to the side and around to stand in front of me. "There," I said vaguely. Sighing quietly, I started when he kneeled in front of me, looking at me seriously. "Neji?" I asked softly, reaching forward to pet his hair.

"We probably need to talk," he said just as softly.

I felt a smile stretch my face and couldn't help the small chuckle that escape me. "Probably," I replied quietly. Neither of us said a thing, enjoying the foreign peace as the sun slowly set over the horizon.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Why did TenTen get so upset?" I complained, running my fingers through my now ponytail free hair. "Everyone except her and the Hyuugas were fine with the idea. I mean, all of the Konoha Twelve knows for certain that she's getting married to Neji," I whined, turning to look at my fiancée. Kami, my fiancée. I never got tired of thinking that. It was a bit of a foreign thought that wind wielding Temari would, to some degree, belong to me and I to her. Strange, but acceptable. "Troublesome," I added, going back to the topic in concern.

"You don't just say that sort of thing to girls, Shika," Temari mumbled, completely exasperated. I could hear the undertones of frustration and irritation in her voice. "Marriage is a delicate subject, especially to females that are either heads or the only in the main family of a clan." Her hair was also done and her fingers were tangled in it.

Reaching out a hand, I gently untangled her hair as we turned our gaze on Tsunade-sama. "I suppose that's true," she grumbled, reaching for a sake bottle that disappeared as Shizune glared at her. She glared back before relenting. "It would be so much easier if Hyuuga just proposed to her or something."

"Would something consist of her getting pregnant?" Temari mumbled. "Because that totally works too. Especially since it's the Hyuuga family."

All four of us mumbled in agreement.

"You know, if you're going to discussing someone getting pregnant shouldn't the person of interest be here?" asked a sickly sweet voice.

Temari froze, glanced at Shizune and Tsunade's nervous faces then slowly turned. "Hi TenTen," she greeted weakly. "And Neji."

"Hi."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru, Temari-san, Shizune-san."

"So," TenTen snarled, all look of political amusement gone from her face, "Pregnant?" she snarled, her expression savage.

"It was nothing," Temari said hastily, holding up her hands in surrender.

"What was nothing?" Naruto asked, entering the room. "Hey Baa-chan, you need to stop doing that. I'm the Rokudaime, damn it!"

"Deal with it, brat," Tsunade-sama replied without much venom.

-x-

"I heard you suggested TenTen marries," Neji said flatly as Temari and TenTen screamed at each other in what was quickly appearing to turn into a troublesome bitch fight. "Why."

"It would solve the problem," I said calmly, lazily allowing my eyes to turn to him. His eyes were fixed on the fight, his brow slightly drawn together when TenTen stumbled. "And it would encourage some people to step up and… ah, take the initiative."

"You're meddling," Neji said quietly, a note of amusement in his voice.

"Eh, Temari's rubbing off on me."

"That's good."

"Troublesome."

"I'll shank you, you bitch!" TenTen screeched, both of her hands expertly wielding giant shurikens.

"Hey, my fiancée suggested it! I just agreed was all!" Temari yelled right back, her hands wielding her open fan.

"Maybe we should intervene?" I asked him, looking at their fight.

"No, we're in a training area. It's fine." Neji's voice was infused with amusement as his eyes flashed to Byakugan then normal again. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he relaxed the slightest bit. "They're fine."

Sighing, I laid down, wincing as I heard the rumble of falling and chopped trees. "The training area isn't."

**TenTen's POV**

"I don't understand why you don't agree, Ojou-sama," an Elder protested. "A marriage alliance would be perfect!"

"Right," I said casually, soothing myself by stroking the head of one of Kaiori's children; this one was too young to have decided his name already. "Right. So, who am I supposed to marry, my dear Elder?"

"The sarcasm is unnecessary," the Elder replied stiffly, drawing his cloak closer with a sniff.

"Ojou-sama's boyfriend would make an excellent husband," a female Elder said casually, a slight smirk playing on her features. I ignored the heat I felt rush to my cheeks. "In fact, he's _ideal_."

"Neji's not my boyfriend. He's a comrade."

"I didn't say any names, you did," she flashed back, her smirk growing by the second.

"AUGHHHH!" I screeched, throwing up my hands in frustration and embarrassment as the rest of my traitor Elders began laughing. "Shut up!"

"Requesting an audience with the Elder Council of the Ryuu Clan," said a pompous, formal voice. All of us froze. The guard only used that voice it was actual, official business. Quickly, and with well practiced ease, all of us righted ourselves, sitting tall, getting our feet off the table, clearing our documents into clean piles. Hastily, I ignored the dragon around my neck and set the thin circlet that was customary for the Heiress and set it on my head.

"Come in," I replied just as formally. With a clearing of his throat, the guard opened the door and allowed in our visitors. Slowly I turned and wiped all expression off my face but a polite smile. "Hello Hyuuga Elders. How may I help you this lovely day?"

"We came to propose a marriage alliance," the Elder in the front said with a small, contemptuous sniff.

Why are you offering marriage when you obviously look down on us? I snapped off that vicious thought and merely smiled. "Lovely. Who?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Hyuuga Neji, right?" I was going to kill that bastard.

* * *

**muahahahahaha**

**everything is slowly coming to a close, i think... if there is any confusion, please let me know or any loose ends you think should be addressed. as always, thank you for reading and please review!**


	24. Confessions

**Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, i hit a bit of a wall for a bit**

**thank you for sticking with me if youre still reading this and im almost done with the story**

**stay tuned!**

**disclaimer: unfortunately, i do not possess, own, or lay claim to anything of naruto **

* * *

Confession

**TenTen's POV**

"Hyuuga Neji!" I yelled angrily, storming through the Hyuuga House with not too much tact. "I need to speak with you!"

"That's one way to put it," a dry but slightly high voice grumbled. Turning, I looked at Hanabi who stood behind what seemed like an entire platoon of Hyuugas. "So is psychotic rampaging tantrum."

"Hanabi, where is your cousin?" I asked sweetly, clearing my throat and dusting my hands off of any residue that might be on them from the five…. or ten bombs that I had scattered among the Hyuuga premises. "I wish to… have words with him." Scream at him for jumping something like that at me, more like.

"He's busy yelling at the Elders," Hanabi said cheerfully, directing me a sweet smile from behind the guards. Gently pushing her way through amidst protests, she faced me with a mischievous smile on her face. "He wasn't very pleased that they proposed without talking to him first."

"He didn't know?" I asked softly. There was a slight pain in my chest that I ignored. In one hand, that had been a testimony of caring for me…. On the other, he had asked the Hyuuga Elders to ask me rather than asking him himself. I wasn't quite sure which scenario I preferred. "Well, I guess I can't kill him them," I grumbled, wincing when I began to feel my legs protesting. Forcing myself to straighten, I waved my hand around, signaling the dragons to stop as well as silent storing away my weapons that had been floating around me. "Darn."

"I know right?" Hanabi said rather wickedly, a smile curving up her lips. She dismissed her guards completely with a wave, stepping toward me. She had grown. "I've kinda missed you, Ten-neechan."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart? I've missed you to, you crazy sack of boiling monkeys."

Hanabi's expression showed confusion. "What is…. Wait, no, I don't want to know," she said quickly, holding up her hand. "Most of the things you explained to me I was generally happier not knowing."

"I like to hand out honest knowledge," I said cheerfully, throwing her a wink as silently and politely asked my dragon companions that had accompanied me if they could get my bombs.

"Too honest. _Sit down_," snapped an irritated, all too familiar voice.

"Neji—"

"Sit." Neji's voice—and stormy expression—left absolutely no room for argument as he glared at me balefully, my wheelchair in his hands. How?

"Neji—"

"TenTen, if you do not sit, I _promise_ you that the wheelchair _will_ hit the back of your knees and you will be _forced_ to sit." Neji's voice was almost vicious as he continued to glare at me. "Well?"

Grumbling—I wasn't some child that needed to be lectured—I collapsed onto the seat, my legs instantly crying in gratification. After a momentary, tense pause, I broke it when I noticed my dragons approaching. "Oh, you got them for me!" I said gleefully, reaching forward for my handmade bombs. Awww, my babies.

One by one, the dragons dropped the bombs in my lap. Ten—it had been ten, then—bombs were gently piled onto my lap, their small appearances deceiving for the amount of destruction they could dish out. Darling things. "You planted _bombs_ around the Hyuuga Estate?" Hanabi and Neji said at the same time, the levels of incredulity varying only slightly.

Looking, I thought about my previous choice with a frown. It had sounded perfectly reasonable at the time…. "Yes?" I replied, frowning still as I sealed my babies away.

"I do hope you're going to repair all this damage," Neji said with a sigh, leaning against my wheelchair.

Hanabi snorted, tossing her hair with that arrogant smirk that reminded me of Neji. "Well of course. She's going to live here soon, after all." Both of us whipped around to glare at her. Hanabi giggled before realizing something some form of common sense because she backed away. "Fine, be in denial," she huffed, sticking her nose in the air before flouncing, yes flouncing, away.

"I'll tell Hinata!" I yelled back, half rising from the seat before Neji—gently—shoved me back down. The threat sounded stupid but Hinata was one of the scariest screamers to ever grace the Hyuuga Household. She had one hell of a temper when she cut back and let loose. Besides, she was best friends with Temari; Temari was only _known_ throughout all of Suna and Konoha for her sharp tongue and vulgar language when she was in a foul mood.

"Your legs were hurting, weren't they." It wasn't much of a question. I turned and looked at Neji noticing that half amused, half irritated expression that seemed to positively possess his face nowadays.

"Of course not," I protested quickly, trying to keep from shrinking under the mounting glare. "I…. maybe?" I squeaked, giving him a weak, slightly sheepish smile. "Sorry," I finally added reluctantly, guilted by the concern that showed in his face.

Neji merely sighed, the concern and irritation slowly slipping from his face. "No…. It's fine… I heard my Elders dropped a proposition on your lap."

"You mean a bomb?" I snapped, unable to help my mounting annoyance at the pack of old, doddering fools. The arrogance in which they had extended the offer still made me see red. My anger reigned itself when there was silence. Looking up, I recognized the look Neji had as one of apology of shame. Damn him for making me feel guilty. "Neji. Neji, it's fine," I reassured gently.

"You're being reckless," Neji said softly, an underlying complaint in his voice.

"Yep," I said cheerfully, pulling on his hair with a small laugh. "Get used to it, sweetheart."

-x-

"So when _are_ you two going to get married?" Hinata asked abruptly, turning with difficulty towards me. I decided not to mention the difficulty in which she turned as she gave her stomach a rather irritated, then lovestruck look.

"Why does everyone say that to me when I'm not engaged yet no one says that to Temari?" I whined, flopping onto the sofa. I considered resting my head on Hinata's lap and did so, feeling soothed as Hinata absentmindedly began to run her fingers through my hair. "Temari's not getting married and no one bothers her," I repeated, unable to help the low whine that entered my voice.

"I have all my plans set," Temari said smugly, one hand resting on her hip. "Actually, I'm just waiting for Hinata to pop and your measurements. Then I send a little message to Suna and BAM! I'm married!" Temari grinned at me, the strong, scary smile she saved for torturing her friends. "So TenTen…."

"Absolutely not."

"TenTen…" Temari repeated, a low whine coming in her voice. "You don't mind all the crap that you wear for formality in your clan…."

"Yes I do!" I snapped, remembering how my Elders snickered every time they said that something was "formal" and therefore I had to wear the proper clothes. Damn them.

"They laugh at her actually," Hinata said sweetly, a small smile on her face. "So do the Hyuuga Elders. It was always quite amusing to see Neji bribe and/or sweet talk TenTen into behaving when we had any events where he was forced to bring a date. I almost laughed at her," Hinata added speculatingly with a fond smile on her face as I scowled. She paused in thought. "I did laugh at her," she correctly, the sweet smile lingering rather ominously on her lips.

"You're evil, Hinata," Temari and I said at the same time, the same note of rueful acceptance in our voices.

"I think it has to do with hormones," Hinata said with a sweet smile. She sighed, one hand gently rubbing her large stomach, "And I'm fat," she added, a low whine coming in her voice.

"And that is my cue to disappear," Temari said swiftly, standing to her feet. She gestured at me until I sat up then took Hinata's hand, helping her to her feet. "Come on, I'm dropping you off at the Hokage's."

Standing as well, I helped Hinata up, ignoring her small, useless slaps as she protested that she was quite capable to helping herself up, _thank you very much_. Good naturedly taking her slaps, Temari laughed as we walked. Out the door and halfway to Hokage Tower, Hinata froze, a peculiar expression on her face. "Guys?" she squeaked. Both of us froze, shooting each other frantic glances. "Th-That might have been my water."

"GAH!" we both screeched at the same time. "Ah, uh, um, ah!"

"I need to get to the hospital," Hinata reminded firmly before her eyes widened, pain flashing across her face. "Ow… guys?"

"Hospital, right, got it," I said quickly. As Hinata protested, I quickly scooped her into my arms, releasing a small grunt at her weight. Goodness, I would never admit it but she was a little… bloated. "Temari, get Rokudaime, Godaime, and Hyuugas, will you?"

Snapping open her fan, Temari's expression became calmer and focused. "Already gone," she said before disappearing.

Pumping chakra into my legs, I pushed of the ground, running at breakneck speed to the hospital. "Hinata, you okay?"

"I'm having contractions and I'm about to give birth, what do you _think_!" Hinata snapped before letting out a soft cry.

"Oh, okay, contractions getting more painful, got it." I winced when her nails sunk into my arm breathing a sigh of relief as we arrived at the hospital. "HEY! HOKAGE'S WIFE GIVING BIRTH HERE!" I yelled, gently setting Hinata down. In an instant, I was flocked over by nurses and doctors, shoving out of the way and comforting and asking Hinata a million questions.

"Where's my husband!" Hinata screamed from within the mess of people.

"Here! I'm right here, Hina-chan!" Naruto said quickly, appearing in a mess of wind and blonde hair. "Hi, you okay?" he asked quickly. "I mean, you're obviously not okay, probably. You're giving birth and uh, I…. you look beautiful?" he said weakly as Hinata let out yet another screech.

"Naruto you're in the way," Sakura said smartly, allowing him to hurry with her in a flurry of Hokage robes as she and a group of nurses pushed Hinata through doors and away.

And soon as I couldn't see her, I allowed myself to fall in a heap, letting out a large, prolonged sigh. "I got here on time," I mumbled, letting my head thud back.

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice. Arms gently brought me closer then lifted me, setting me on a wheelchair. "TenTen?"

"Yeah," I said faintly, before recognizing the voice and the chair. "Hyuuga Neji, how do you managed to always find my dratted wheelchair?" I asked with a sigh, leaning against the back and looking up at him.

"Talent," Neji said dryly. His hands trailed through my hair and I realized that my buns had come undone. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Other than a little traumatized, I'm all good," I said, discreetly rubbing my thighs.

"Your legs?" Neji asked, his voice suddenly dry. I winced then gave him an angelic smile. "TenTen," he grumbled darkly, scowling at me.

"They're fine!" I protested, wheeling the chair so that I could pursue the nurses into Hinata's room. "Come on, Neji, let's go." Neji followed me, his glare consistently growing darker. "Okay, they're not fine and I'm sorry for leaving behind my chair. Satisfied?"

"I would be if you learned from it," Neji replied calmly, giving me a look.

"I learn," I protested, glaring at him.

He blinked, cocked his head to the side, then blinked again. "Of course," he said blandly.

"Why thank you—" I paused, frowning. "You were being sarcastic," I grumbled, wheeling a little faster in childish rebelliousness. "If I wasn't tired I would have read it much faster."

"I did tell you to sleep," Neji reminded, his voice carrying a low note of annoyance.

"Since when have I listened to you outside of missions?" I asked with a laugh as we arrived at the door. I winced at the shriek that suddenly exploded through my ears. "Ow?"

Shizune suddenly stuck her head out the room, her hair frazzled and her eyes a little more than wild. "TenTen, Neji, get your asses inside!" she snapped. "Hinata's calling for you and no one keeps a pregnant women waiting."

"Hai!" we both replied, flinching slightly. Neji held the door open as I wheeled in.

"Come on, Hinata. Just a little more," Tsunade encouraged, her voice gentle and persuasive. "And TenTen, don't think you're off the hook. I'm gonna yell at you for using your legs that much when I'm done here," she snarled, her voice becoming hard and threatening.

Wincing, I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," I mumbled, approaching Hinata's side. Her hair was plastered to her face in sweat and a slightly wild look was in her eyes.

"Naruto you are so dead," she managed between gasps, turning her gaze on him with one hand clenched much too tightly for comfort I was guessing on his hand. "DEAD!"

"I'll help," Neji mumbled quietly, ignoring the slightly exasperated look Tsunade and Shizune tossed him.

Naruto paled slightly as Hinata continued to pant. "Is this normal?" he whispered to Tsunade, his expression worried. Hinata let out another cry and I distinctly heard a crack come from Naruto's hand; he didn't even wince. "Tsunade-baachan, Hina-chan's okay, right?"

"Yes," Tsunade said shortly. She took a quick glance down and winced in sympathy, "You still have a couple more centimeters, sweetheart," she said as soothingly as possible. Hinata let out an outraged screech as everyone winced. "Why don't you and Neji wait outside, TenTen," Tsunade said with a sigh, gesturing us out.

Nodding quickly, we walked out, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as we were out. "I'm traumatized," I mumbled, sinking down into a chair offered to me by Sasuke and gratefully accepting the cup of hot chocolate from Temari. "Traumatized. Sakura, how did you decide to do it more than once?" I mumbled, remembering quite distinctly the shriek and screech that had escaped sweet little Hinata's lips. "I mean, damn."

"TenTen!" Sakura snapped, her cheeks flushing red. I shrugged carelessly, ignoring her as she slapped me and thanking all higher powers that I had mastered partial transformation, enough to bring up my scales. Really, mothers were scary.

-x-

"Isn't he just precious?" Hinata cooed, looking adoringly at the little bundle. Minato had been chosen as the name and he slept huddled under blankets, his expression smooth and calm. "You darling, darling thing."

"Yeah…." Naruto agreed, the same adoring look on his face. "He's gorgeous, like you." The two of them shared adoring looks before concentrating on the bundle.

I almost sighed but kept silent, enjoying the—if slightly nauseating—peace that radiated from the family; it was rather soothing. After twelve hours of torturous screaming, Hinata had finally given birth to Minato. The afterglow had been quickly followed by the "reassure my lovely husband of my love" stage which had been quickly followed by "newly made parents cooing over their bundle of joy stage"; that was the stage we were currently stuck at.

"Well, congratulations," Neji said calmly, one hand touching my shoulder. "Sorry but I'm afraid that TenTen and I have to leave."

"Definitely," I said a little too quickly. "Sorry guys, enjoy yourself!" Clutching Neji's hand, I allowed him to push us out of the room and away. As we walked away I heard Naruto curse and yell something about Tsunade killing his clone again; that must be how he didn't have Tsunade after his blood for not working.

"A child," Neji mused as we walked through the hallways and out the door. "It's a bit of a strange thought."

"That's only because she's your cousin," I replied, laughing quietly. "I bet it was even weirder for you when she got married."

There was a moment of silence then a soft laugh. "Yes, I must confess it was." There was a rueful note in his voice. "I suppose I find it difficult to imagine her as anything other than the child that I was ordered to protect."

"Your little sister," I revised. "You never liked her back when you were ordered to protect her."

"True."

It was comfortably quiet between as we approached Konoha gates. "Neji," I said quickly before we passed the gates. I turned in my chair to look at him seriously, "Would you be upset if I were to marry you?" Silently, I cursed myself for my never present tact. Damn my mouth. "Revision, uh, would you be…. Ugh! Neji, I still love you," I finally said abruptly, grimacing when I realized the words that had escaped my mouth. "Wait, I mean, no. No, yes. Well, yes, it's just it wasn't supposed to come out like that. Now I sound stupid and—will you stop looking at me like that?"

"You love me?" Neji asked softly, one hand brushing away my hair from my face.

"I," letting out a defeated sigh, I slumped. "Yeah, I do…. Unfortunately."

"Why is that an unfortunate occurrence? I love you as well."

I blinked, then frowned. "You're the only person I know that would say it in such a way that it sounds like a fact of nature," I said with a light laugh. My laughter trailed off when I noticed the seriousness of his expression. "That's good," I said quietly, smiling at him faintly.

"Isn't it?" he said a little mischievously.

* * *

**almost done, they confessed to all thats needed is a little closing!**

**love y'all (:P) for reading and please review**


	25. Bonds

**i will begin by saying that i am REALLY REALLY sorry for such a late update**

**ive been a little lazy, guilty as charged now onward!**

**disclaimer: no own**

* * *

Bonds

**TenTen's POV**

"You know, the things I do for my friend. It's ridiculous is what it is. This is going to be the death of me! The death! Why am I your friend again?" I demanded, scowling as the unfamiliar swish of skirts accompanied my turning and walking. "Damn you, Temari!"

"How many people can say that their bridesmaid freaked out more than the bride at their wedding?" Temari said dryly. "Me for sure."

"Shut up."

"Is it customary to curse the bride on the day of the wedding?" Sai asked, whipping out a notebook and pen.

"What?" Sakura yelped, "NO! Sai, what are you doing in here. Get back outside and stop bothering everyone for facts about what is supposedly normal. Nobody's normal in Konoha."

"Is that so?" Sai mumbled as Ino none too gently shoved him out the door and shut it.

"Hinata, you okay?" Sakura fussed, frowning as she looked at the girl. Minato lay in her arms, a silly smile and crossed eyes on his face. "You don't want to overexert yourself so soon after giving birth."

"I'm fine," Hinata said dismissively, waving her hand around. "Minato's going to be a good little boy and behave for Mama, isn't he?" she crooned, a look of adoring silliness coming over her features. "Minato's a good boy."

"Motherhood suits you so well, Hinata," Temari said with a laugh. "Of course, all of us knew that," she added, shaking her head. If anyone was ever suited to be a mother, it would have been unanimously voted as Hinata. Everyone knew it, idiots knew it.

A loud knock shook the door as all of us laughed. "I'll get it," I said quickly, yanking up the skirt to scramble over to the door and open it. "Neji, hey!" I said cheerfully. "Oh, and Naruto too."

"Hey!" Naruto protested as I drew Neji closer for a quick peck on the cheek. "That's just cold, TenTen."

"Why not? We both know that you just came here to coo over Minato and smile at Hinata before running back to comfort Shikamaru and keep him from having a nervous breakdown." I smirked as Neji wrapped a solid arm around my waist. "Has he started pacing again?"

"Hasn't even looked at the clouds," Neji said quietly, a soft chuckle rumbling out of his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting down?" Neji asked, shifting in front of me to carefully smooth my skirts; he was probably more aware of formal attire than I would ever be.

"Eh, I was," I said quickly, noting the frown of concern that was slowly taking over his face. "And then I realized that someone was at the door and decided to open it. Duh."

Neji let out another soft laugh as he drew up to press a gentle kiss on my lips. "If you say so," he said with definite amusement. I stuck out my tongue in a wonderful example of maturity.

"Guys, freaking out bride moment," Ino called, standing next to a panting Temari. "Hey, you better not start crying! I worked cursed _hard_ on your infernal makeup!" Ino protested, noticing the slightly glassiness of Temari's eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry!" Temari snapped, taking in a shuddering breath. "I'm just…. hyperventilating…" Her voice trailed off into a mumble.

"Why?" Sakura grumbled as she rubbed soothing gentle circles on her back.

"How's Shikamaru?" I asked as I looked at comforting Temari and cooing Uzumaki family.

Neji laughed quietly, "He's in hysterics," he confided, his voice low with amusement.

"I figured." If Temari was freaking out over this and she had always been the assertive one, how much more would Shikamaru freak out? "How are you guys dealing with him?"

"We _were _playing shogi," Neji said a quiet note of unrest in his voice. "Well, I was. Naruto and Kiba don't get the game very much."

"And?"

"And I won." There was a note of amusement mixed with genuine concern in his voice. "Ah, we have to get going if we want this ceremony to be on time."

"See you down the aisle," I said with a laugh, letting him go.

"Make sure the bride isn't a wreck."

"Like she'll let anyone see her like this other than us."

"True. Naruto, we need to go."

"EHHH! Come on Neji, be compassionate. Just a little longer?" he whined, his finger in the grip of his giggling child. "Minato doesn't want me to go, right little guy?" The "little guy" gurgled cheerfully, his facing identical to Naruto's as he smiled.

"Naruto, you should go," Hinata said gently with a small smile. "We can't have the conductor of the marriage not there."

"Get your ass out, Naruto," Sakura snapped. "I am not letting you ruin this wedding because you want to coo at your child…. No matter how adorable Minato totally is." Her voice turned fond and sweet at the end as she turned googoo eyes on the boy. "Seriously though, out."

"You're so cruel, Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled, protesting as Neji grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. "See you Hinata!"

"Of course," Hinata said with soft amusement.

Just as the door closed, another knock, a little more hesitant and polite, resounded. "Who now!" Ino snapped, wrenching open the door with a vicious look on her face. "K-Kazekage-sama!" she squeaked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hello," Gaara said softly.

"Gaara, Kankuro!" Temari said happily, rising from her seat. "Hey!"

"Hey Neechan," Kankuro said cheerfully, carefully hugging her amidst Ino's shrieks in protection of the dress. "I've never seen you dressed like this," he grumbled, looking at her with a slightly disapproving air.

"I would hope not. It would suck if she wore a bride's dress twice. Besides, she's never been dressed by _me_." Ino's voice was smug as she crossed her arms. "She's gorgeous. And I'm freaking brilliant."

"Yeah, way to feed your ego, pig," Sakura mumbled, coughing fakely.

"I heard that forehead!" Ino shrieked.

"Guys, the Kazekage is right damn here. Shut the fuck up!" I snapped, gesturing the two in with a slightly apologetic smile. "Sorry they're all insane. They have this thing for acting like crazy people and I am, in no way, associated with them."

"TENTEN!" the two whined, glaring at me.

"Kazekage," I reminded cheerfully, spinning a kunai absentmindedly on my hand. "So, you guys are walking her down, right?"

"Yes," Gaara said quietly, his voice a little rough.

"Where's Matsuri?" Temari interrupted, frowning slightly. "Is she not coming?"

"She's waiting with the guests," Gaara said quietly, a note of irritation creeping into his voice. It was obvious that he was only too eager to get back to her and fend off any advancement that might perhaps occur. "She _said_ she'd be fine…."

"Then you should believe her," Temari said practically before linking her arms with her brothers'. "You guys all ready?"

"Sweetheart, I was born ready," Ino said with a quick laugh, wrinkling her nose at us when we shook our heads. "Alright, let's get you married!"

-x-

"She's trying to kill me," I hissed, dancing smoothly while furiously rethinking the dance steps in my head. Back, side, front, or was it—gah, no, focus or you'll miss it, TenTen, you idiot.

"Well, I think you're doing fine," Neji said calmly, his hand gently and assuring placed on my hip.

"Hush! Do you want me to get distracted and step on your feet?" I snapped, only able to give him a quick smile in response. Really, I was going to make Temari miserable at my wedding—no doubt about _that_.

"I'm sure Temari's not trying to kill you. And TenTen," he said gently. I looked at him instead of the random spot over his shoulder that I had been focusing on in order to not mess up. "You know this one, relax."

Frowning, I paid closer attention to the music to realize that I did, in fact, know this dance. "Huh, what do you know…. I do know this one."

"Told you."

"Shut up."

"You shut up and swap partners with me," Temari snapped, breaking between us. "You're the best man and maid of honor so you have to dance with the bride and groom as well you know."

"Aw, come on Tem. Do I really have to?" I whined, reluctantly breaking hands with Neji. "You should have let Chouji be the best man then. You get along with him easier than you do Neji."

"Chouji said he'd rather be the chef and refused," Temari grumbled, hesitantly picking up Neji's hand with a look of utter disgust on her face. "Believe me, I tried begging him but he wouldn't budge." Slowly Neji placed his hands on her waist and threw me an irritated look.

"Fine. Chill Neji, Shikamaru's not the type to creep," I said cheerfully, waving to them before approaching the groom.

"Please tell me slinking off can count as dancing with the maid of honor," Shikamaru whined, looking up at me with pitiful eyes.

I snickered. "If only," I agreed, taking his hand as he slowly stood up and offered it. "Come on, it's just one song."

"Temari bribed the music person to make it a really long song. She wants to talk to Hyuuga," Shikamaru said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's troublesome but I'm supposed to keep you occupied while she threatens him."

"That reminds me," I said cheerfully as Shikamaru lazily placed his hands in the right spots and we began dancing. "I need to threaten you."

"Fantastic."

"Oh I won't kill you," I said sweetly, removing my hand from his to cluck him under the chin. "That's much too quick a punishment for anything you might do to _my_ friends."

"Doubly fantastic."

**Neji's POV**

"So when are you getting married?" Temari asked innocently, smiling at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I said calmly, trying to keep from messing up the steps or tripping or making an unseemly fool out of myself.

"To TenTen, I mean. When are the two of you getting married?" Temari asked sweetly, giving me an innocent smile. "So that the girls can prepare and all that. We all wanna know when you guys are getting married."

"I don't think that's in TenTen's agenda at this current moment in time," I said calmly. Her agenda seemed full with her clan, the integration with Konoha, and the Elders. I didn't need to add to her plate, full as it was. "She's a little busy in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't get snarky with me, mister," Temari snarled, pretending to mess up a step to stomp on my foot. I almost winced; her shoes were _quite_ painful. "When are you going to propose to her, mess on her plate or not?"

"When there's time," I replied calmly, noting the rather feral gleam in her eyes. "Satisfied?"

"Of course not," Temari said coolly. "But it'll do for now."

-x-

"Temari didn't interrogate you too terribly, did she?" TenTen asked hesitantly, her eyes searching my expression.

I paused, considering what she had done. Compared to what she could have done, I supposed it was rather harmless. "No, she didn't," I replied after a short pause.

TenTen grimaced, the pause apparently not short enough for her. "She did? I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, the expression on her face one of sympathetic pain and faint amusement. I raised an eyebrow. "No really, I _am_ sorry…. It's just a funny thought to think of you being…. lectured by anyone other than, well, Hiashi-sama."

Conceding that point, I chuckled as well, remembering TenTen's rather amused expression every time I was told off by Hiashi-sama... until he misstepped. Then, suddenly, it was Hiashi-sama getting yelled at by a furious, red in the face, TenTen.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked, changing the subject.

Directing me with a glare to show me that she knew what I was doing, TenTen nodded, smiling. "It was fun and pretty and everyone was so happy. What wasn't to like? Everyone enjoys weddings… unless you're in an illicit love affair with one of the people getting married, I guess," TenTen added thoughtfully, hmming to herself.

Only TenTen would think of that. "Of course," I merely conceded, rolling my eyes internally.

"Hey! You just rolled your eyes, didn't you!"

"Of course not."

**Sasuke's POV**

"I already approved," I said for what felt like the millionth time. I felt Sakura gently squeeze my shoulders from behind me and forced myself to relax. "You can't exactly stop me from approving of them living on my own grounds. Besides, they already are."

"But Uchiha-sama," protested some random Elder of some random clan that I really wasn't interested in.

Clamming up before I accidentally on purpose roasted him, I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Hn." Sakura giggled quietly behind me.

"B-B-B-But Uchiha-sama!"

"Didn't you hear him while he was talking nicely?" asked a sugary sweet voice. We all turned to see TenTen casually leaning against the wall, her fingers gently petting an onyx black dragon wrapped around her neck. "Really, I knew Elder duties made people stupid but deaf too? I really must try talking to my Elders," she said casually, pushing off the wall to walk over. "And I really am sincere in my thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn," I grunted, taking rather sadistic joy in the color changing face of the random Elder in front of me.

"You _bitch_!" he hissed suddenly, turning on TenTen.

Sakura's hand on my shoulder tensed only to relax when the dragon around her neck instantly reared, a feral snarl rumbling out of its throat. "Good boy," TenTen said coolly, smiling sweetly at the furious, red faced Elder. "Honestly, everyone's so high strung today, don't you agree, Sakura?"

"Yes they are," Sakura said with a light giggle, her hands soothing as they massaged my shoulders.

"Perhaps its male menopause?" TenTen speculated out loud, tapping her chin. The Elder sputtered and choked, my years of keeping a straight face was the only thing that kept me from following his example.

"Perhaps," Sakura agreed with another giggle. "Now, Elder, dear. Would you mind leaving? We need to talk business," Sakura said in a casual but deliberately dismissive tone.

With another choked sputter, the Elder left with an indignant turn.

"He makes it so easy," TenTen said fondly, gently stroking the scales of her throat accessory dragon.

"Doesn't he?" Sakura agreed cheerfully, rich laughter tumbling out of her lips.

**TenTen's POV**

I was sorely tempted to kick up my feet onto the table and smile smugly at the gathering of Elders. Since the Uchihas had been, well, completely eradicated, Sasuke was the sole power, lucky bastard. Therefore, when he said that we could reside in the Uchiha Compound, none of the Elders could refuse, not that any of them didn't look deeply resentful at the thought.

"Are there any complaints?" Tsunade asked, a touch of exasperation touching her face.

Sasuke displayed his patented Uchiha glare as a dare for anyone to argue with his Uchiha Highness. "None?" Sasuke asked, a deeply dangerous rumble in his chest.

"So it seems," I said perkily, smiling sweetly at all the nasty glares that were sent my way. "How lovely of you all."

"TenTen," Tsunade grumbled, her voice tired and frustrated.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" I replied sweetly.

"Nothing," Tsunade grunted, shaking her head. "Dismissed," she added, her hand sneaking toward the drawers.

As we all filed out, I heard Shizune shriek in her most outraged shriek, "Tsunade-sama! NO DRINKING!"

-x-

"I'm delighted," I said cheerfully, smiling at Neji as he pushed me around on the wheelchair. He looked at me, clear surprise in his eyes. "Wha—no! Not about you pushing me in a wheelchair! That my clan can finally reside in the safety of Konoha walls, stupid!" I grumbled, crossing my arms firmly.

Neji nodded, a slight smirk on his features, "Well, that does make more sense," he state calmly.

I snarled at him, unable to help the sulky pout I could feel forming on my lips. "I'm mad at you," I said clearly, crossing my arms.

"Oh the horror," Neji said dryly. "How ever shall I make up for it, TenTen-hime?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said jokingly back. "Get creative." There was a pause as Neji looked at me before a smirked lifted the corner of his mouth. I frowned cautiously, he was smirking…. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Before I could figure it out, he swooped down to press warm lips against my own. I smiled and closed my eyes, returning the kiss. A good thing, definitely a good thing.

"Does that make up for it?" Neji asked, drawing back slowly.

"Yes," I said softly, smiling still.

"Good," Neji replied just as softly.

"OI LOVEBIRDS! STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GROUNDS WHILE MAKING OUT IS A LITTLE BOLD, ISN'T IT!" Hanabi called amidst catcalls.

I grimaced, noticing Neji pulling the same face. "SHUT YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I called back, pulling away from Neji as he straightened. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU CAN'T GET SOME WITH KONOHAMARU!"

"TENTEN!" Hanabi shrieked, screeching through Kami knows how many octaves.

"Konohamaru?" Neji asked, a dangerous look on his face.

"Oh, Neji. Hanabi's old enough to date," I lectured, frowning at the look he was getting.

"Not while I'm here."

"Then maybe you should move out."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you really want to live in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke for an extended period of time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji grimaced. "I'm afraid I must decline." I smiled then turned sideways so that I was pretty sure Hanabi could get a good view and yanked Neji down for another kiss. Catcalls and wolf whistles exploded.

* * *

thank you for reading! if possible, please review!


End file.
